


Sun

by Sun_Hazzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Rainbow, love is love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Hazzy/pseuds/Sun_Hazzy
Summary: Quand le soleil rencontre la pluie...Parce que parfois, il suffit de rencontrer une personne pour que votre vie soit un peu plus belle.Parce que parfois, il suffit de trouver son soleil pour que la vie brille à nouveau.Parce que parfois, il suffit de croiser un seul regard pour tomber amoureux.Harry va tomber pour ce regard bleu océan, et cela va changer sa vie à tout jamais. Va-t-il Le revoir à nouveau? Va-t-il réussir à remonter la pente malgré les épreuves difficiles de la vie? Va-t-il enfin être heureux ? Croyez au destin, parce qu’il fait parfois bien les choses...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello.
> 
> Je vous laisse découvrir ma toute première histoire. Sun est mon tout premier bébé et j’en suis assez fière. J’espère que vous allez l’aimer autant que j’ai aimé l’écrire. J’espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce petit truc. 
> 
> J’ai hâte d’avoir vos avis.. 
> 
> Si vous souhaitez lire plus de petits trucs venant de moi, je suis aussi sur Wattpad: Sun_Hazzy
> 
> All the love, as always.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je marche dans Londres. Je n'ai qu'une envie .. fuir, fuir très loin pour oublier tous ces problèmes qui me prennent la tête, toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui me pourrissent le cerveau .. je veux tout oublier seulement quelques instants. Je laisse finalement mes larmes couler, c'est sans importance. C'est devenue une habitude parce que je suis qu'un lâche, un moins que rien incapable d'affronter ses peurs. Cette petite voix dans ma tête continue de me pourrir la vie, elle me rabaisse, me montre à quel point je suis nul et sans importance. L'esprit occupé par mes pensées je ne fais pas attention et fonce dans quelque chose .. sonné et perturbé je relève la tête et là... ma respiration se coupe. Deux perles bleus océan me fixent... Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais je ne le l'entends pas. Il finit par me toucher l'épaule, je réagis enfin « _ça va chaton ?»_ Je cligne finalement des yeux, bafouille un léger « _désolé»_ et finis par m'enfuir en courant comme le lâche que je suis depuis toujours.

Je me réveille avec cette douleur dans le crâne, comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment, j'ai pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit, j'ai dû fermer l'œil à peine 2 heures. Je regarde mon réveil .. 6h30 .. l'heure pour moi de me préparer pour le travail. C'est donc sans aucune motivation que je sors de mon lit et file sous la douche pour essayer d'effacer cette tête horrible. Une fois terminé, je m'habille et me regarde finalement dans le miroir, j'ai des cernes horribles, le teint cadavérique, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré ... je ressemble à rien. Je déteste ce foutu miroir et l'image qu'il renvoie de moi, j'ai envie de vomir dès que je vois mon putain de reflet dans cette merde. Ça fait Mal, putain ouais ça fait Mal de me voir si détruit .. je n'étais pas comme ça avant, j'étais même tout l'inverse, un petit garçon toujours souriant, joyeux avec un joli sourire que tout le monde adorait parce que deux fossettes apparaissaient lorsque je souriais. Maintenant mes sourires se font rares parce que je suis brisé par ces dernières années. Je prends le temps de me faire un thé, seule chose qui passe le matin. Pendant que l'eau bout je repense a lui, ce garçon aux yeux bleus que j'ai percuté la veille. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus, aussi pétillants, autant remplis de joie de vivre, ça m'a frappé, tellement fort que j'ai eu le souffle coupé quelques secondes. Bon sang il était charmant. Je repense alors à la manière dont j'ai agi avec lui, quel crétin. Il a voulu être gentil et moi je me suis barré.. putain de lâche. Il a dû me trouver tellement pathétique, une pauvre garçon perdu, les yeux rouges, le visage rempli de larmes... Je suis minable.

Vers 7h30 j'arrive à la librairie où je travaille, Lottie  m'y attend déjà avec le thé et quelques viennoiseries que j'aime particulièrement. Cette fille est un vrai Amour, elle prend soin de moi avec tellement de douceur. Je la connais depuis que je travaille ici. 4 années qu'elle nous supporte, Moi et mes crises.. Elle a réussi à m'apprivoiser et on peut dire que ça n'a pas été une chose facile, elle a bataillé pendant presque 2 ans et a finalement réussi à percer ma carapace.  
Je rentre, le carillon sonne et Lottie lève directement la tête de son bouquin avec un sourire éclatant qui disparaît quand elle me voit. Elle fait le tour de la caisse et vient me prendre dans ses bras. Sa chaleur me fait du bien et réchauffe un peu mon Cœur anéanti.

Sans me lâcher elle me dit :

-     _Mon dieu Hazzy, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

-    _Rien Lotts, juste une mauvaise nuit,_ je réponds  en la serrant plus fort dans mes bras

-    _Bien sûr.._ dit-elle en soupirant, _Bon allons manger un bout et ne refuse pas. Je t'ai acheté des pains au chocolats, je sais que tu adores ça,_ elle reprend avec son incontournable sourire

-    _T'es un ange, Tommy est chanceux de t'avoir,_ je lui dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Lottie et moi mangeons tranquillement, je me force un peu pour lui faire plaisir et pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète sans arrêt pour moi. Nous ouvrons la boutique à 8h, Lottie prend place à la caisse pendant que je vais ranger les nouveautés en rayons. J'aime ce boulot, j'aime les livres, leur odeur, ça me détend et quand j'ai une pause, je me permets de m'évader dans des mondes merveilleux où le moindre problème peut être résolu, où l'amour gagne toujours et ça fait du bien de s'évader quelques instants pour fuir le quotidien.

Les heures tournent, j'ai conseillé plusieurs clients et rangé toutes les nouveautés. J'aime aider les gens à choisir un bon livre, j'en ai lus beaucoup alors je peux facilement les guider. Parler de livres  me permet de m'ouvrir aux gens, c'est le seul moment où je suis assez sociable, ils sont comme une sorte de bouclier pour moi, parce que rien ne peut t'arriver quand tu as le nez plongé dans un bouquin. Midi arrive vite, c'est l'heure de notre pause-déjeuner. Lottie arrive vers moi et me dit :

-    _Je déjeune avec mon frère au petit resto du coin, tu viens ?_

 _-    Ton frère ? Oh euh non non merci .. je vais aller faire un tour j'ai besoin d'air,_ je lui réponds

-    _Oui ! Il était parti à New York pour ses études. Mais maintenant il va bosser dans le coin. Tu es sûr ? Ça lui ferait plaisir de te rencontrer depuis le temps que je parle de toi,_ dit-elle

-    _Oui certain. On verra peut être une autre fois d'accord ?_ je lui demande avec un petit sourire.

-    _Bon d'accord, à tout a l'heure Hazzy, je t'aime,_ elle me répond en m'embrassant délicatement la joue.

Je lui réponds par un simple sourire, j'aime Lottie, du plus profond de mon cœur mais ces deux mots n'arrivent plus à sortir de ma bouche depuis des années. Seuls Lottie et Niall me disent «  je t'aime » mais moi je n'y arrive plus, simplement parce que c'est ce que je lui ai dit avant qu'elle m'abandonne ...

Pause-déjeuner terminée, je suis parti prendre l'air, j'en avais besoin après cette nuit catastrophique. J'ai beaucoup marché, il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui alors j'en ai profité. Je n'ai pas mangé, mon ventre était trop  rempli du petit-déjeuner que je me suis forcé à prendre pour ne pas alarmer Lottie. Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle le fait déjà assez. Je ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour moi.

  
J'arrive près de la boutique quand mes yeux se posent sur lui... Le garçon d'hier, celui que j'ai percuté.. Merde. Il sort du petit resto d'en face, Lottie en sort également en s'accrochant à son bras. Le garçon aux yeux bleus est le frère de Lottie .. non .. mon cerveau ne réfléchit plus, je rentre directement dans la librairie et pars me cacher dans la réserve pour être sûr qu'il ne me voie pas. Je n'y crois pas, c'est son frère, je vais être obligé de le revoir.. non. Il va me prendre pour un fou, il va remarquer à quel point je suis pathétique, je ne suis pas prêt pour le revoir. Je me suis ridiculisé devant lui. J'ai honte, j'ai honte de ce que je suis, j'ai honte d'être si minable.. il est beau, il a l'air si gentil , il a des yeux à tomber et .. je suis moi, un garçon faible, moche, détruit et sans intérêt ... les phrases tournent en boucle dans ma tête et sans le voir venir je commence à paniquer. Je vais faire une crise, non .. non c'est pas le moment, Lottie n'est pas là. Le sentiment d'être seul en pleine crise me fait encore plus paniquer, je respire difficilement.. ces phrases horribles tournent et tournent dans ma tête pour s'acharner sur moi .. je panique. Lottie, où est Lottie ...? Je sens mon cœur s'emballer, je n'arrive plus à reprendre ma respiration. Les larmes aux yeux, je me laisse glisser sur le sol de la réserve .. je vais mourir, ici, tout seul ... « _Stop Harry calme toi .. Lottie va arriver, tu vas pas mourir, tu vas pas mourir._ » j'essaie de me répéter cette phrase en boucle, mais la panique prend le dessus .. Elle est plus forte que moi, je la sens gagner..  J'entends le carillon sonner, Lottie arrive, elle m'appelle mais je ne peux pas répondre alors avec le peu de forces qu'il me reste, je fais tomber un carton qui est sur l'étagère à côté de moi. J'entends ses talons claquer sur le sol, Elle arrive ...  Je l'entends «  **_HARRY!_ ** » Elle se jette par terre à mes côtés, passe derrière moi pour me serrer fort contre elle, sa main sur mon coeur, l'autre caressant mes boucles. Elle me parle calmement

-    _Harry calme toi, s'il te plaît calme toi, respire .. ça va aller respire. Fais comme moi d'accord, cale ta respiration sur la mienne ..._

Elle continue de me parler avec sa voix si douce et apaisante, Elle me chuchote des paroles réconfortantes.. Elle respire calmement .. j'essaie de faire comme elle, ça marche je le sens ...  au bout de quelques minutes, Ma respiration se calme doucement, seulement quelques sanglots sont encore présents, Lottie commence alors à me bercer tendrement.. comme le faisait ma maman. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et lui chuchote un « _merci_ » en la serrant à mon tour dans mes bras.

  
Une fois calmé et remis de mes émotions, je remarque que quelqu'un est assis sur le sol à côté de Lottie, je relève la tête et je croise à nouveau ses yeux bleus, depuis combien de temps est-il là ?

Je sors de mes pensées et décide de me relever, je perds un peu l'équilibre, deux bras forts me rattrapent, c'est lui.. je le regarde alors dans les yeux, rougis et baisse la tête en marmonnant un « _merci_ ». Quelques secondes plus tard, je relève doucement la tête et vois qu'il continue de me regarder avec un sourire tendre. Gêné, je baisse à nouveau la tête et joue avec mes mains. Remarquant le silence, Lottie décide d'intervenir :

-    _Hazzy, je te présente mon frère, Louis. Il est venu voir la boutique_

Je lui dis faiblement bonjour.  Il me regarde, toujours avec son éternel sourire et me dit : 

-    _Salut Harry, Je suis ravi de te voir enfin, depuis le temps que Lottie parle de toi._

 _-    Content de te connaître aussi,_ dis-je faiblement.

-    _Bon, je vais aller rejoindre Zayn, sinon il va encore bouder Parce que je l'ai laissé seul au salon,_ dit-il en riant, _Lottie on se voit ce soir à la maison.  Harry, a bientôt j'espère,_ il reprend en se tournant vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil.

Louis s'en va, Lottie rigole faiblement en me voyant rougir, je lui frappe le bras en marmonnant qu'il y a rien de drôle, ce qui fait bien sûr redoubler son rire. Une fois calmé, Lottie me prend tendrement dans ses bras en me demandant si je vais bien, je lui réponds positivement. Elle soupire, me serre encore plus fort pendant quelques minutes et finit par me lâcher pour me dire qu'on a du boulot. Elle retrouve son doux sourire et sa joie de vivre mais je vois très bien au fond de ses yeux cette lueur d'inquiétude qui prouve qu'elle ne me croit pas.

Le reste de la journée s'est passé sans problèmes ainsi que les jours qui ont suivi, Lottie est aux petits soins pour moi, comme d'habitude. Elle agit normalement mais je remarque tout de même ses regards inquiets, ses câlins beaucoup plus fréquents et sa bonne humeur pour me faire sourire. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir dans ma vie, je l'ai repoussée au début mais finalement je suis heureux qu'elle se soit accrochée parce que je me vois vraiment pas vivre sans elle à présent, elle est comme ma petite sœur et j'ai envie de prendre soin d'elle autant qu'elle prend soin de moi. Lottie et Niall sont les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et sans eux je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Niall est mon meilleur ami, je le connais depuis que j'ai trois ans, on était à l'école ensemble, je me souviens exactement du jour de notre rencontre. C'était le jour de ma première rentrée en maternelle, je pleurais dans les bras de ma maman, beaucoup trop intimidé par tout ce monde et il est arrivé, ce petit blond est venu vers moi et m'a dit « _viens, pleure pas tu verras on sera les meilleurs amis du monde_ » et il avait raison parce que depuis nous ne nous sommes plus quittés et il est toujours le meilleur ami du monde pour moi.

Perdu dans mes pensées en triant les livres dans la réserve, je sursaute lorsque deux mains se posent sur mes yeux .. j'entends son rire, je me retourne en quatrième vitesse pour lui sauter dans les bras .. Niall est là, mon meilleur ami est revenu.

Les retrouvailles avec Ni ont été géniales, il a passé la journée avec nous à la librairie. On a parlé, il m'a raconté son séjour en Irlande chez ses grand-parents, il a dit une tonne de blagues pour me faire rire. Pour une fois dans ma vie, entouré de Niall et Lottie dans cette boutique, je me sens chez moi et ça fait du bien. Je n'ai pas envie que cette journée se termine.

20h, Niall décide de me raccompagner chez moi. Sur le chemin, je vois qu'il a quelque chose à me dire, je remarque ses regards insistants, je le vois ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, je le sens hésiter sûrement par peur de me blesser. Alors je me lance.

-    _Crache le morceau Ni, je vois bien que tu as un truc à me dire._

_-    Bon, Lottie m'a dit que tu avais fait une crise y'a quelques jours et juste je m'inquiète Hazza, tu en as pas parlé à Charlotte mais s'il te plaît parle moi, qui a déclenché ça ?_

Je reste silencieux quelques minutes, je pèse le pour et le contre, j'hésite. Lui en parler me fera peut-être du bien mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit à quel point je suis idiot et que je fais des crises de panique pour rien, je n'ai pas envie de le perdre si finalement il se rend compte que je suis qu'un pauvre type qui passe sa vie à chialer. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer et finalement on arrive en bas de chez moi .. je dois prendre une décision, alors je ferme les yeux et lui dis doucement de monter.

Une fois rentré, je nous fais un thé et on se cale tous les deux sur le canapé, il me regarde silencieusement et me serre doucement l'épaule pour m'encourager à parler. Alors je me lance, je commence par lui raconter la soirée où j'ai fini en larmes en sortant de la boutique à cause d'une simple chanson, je lui raconte ce moment gênant où j'ai foncé sur ce garçon aux yeux bleus, je lui raconte la surprise que j'ai eue et à quel point je me suis senti mal quand j'ai découvert qu'il était en fait le frère de Lottie. Je finis par lui raconter entre quelques sanglots à quel point je me suis senti nul et honteux et je lui raconte enfin que tout ça a déclenché cette crise. Je lui avoue également que ce cher Louis a pris un malin plaisir à me faire rougir et ça le fait rire.

Une fois mon récit terminé, il me serre fort dans ses bras et essuie mes larmes. Il prend une grande inspiration et finir par parler

-    _Tu sais Haz, je comprends pourquoi tu as paniqué quand tu as revu Louis mais je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir honte parce qu'il t'a vu pleurer. C'est normal, tout le monde craque à un moment ou à un autre. Ce gars-là, il connaît pas ta vie, il connaît pas toutes les galères que tu as subies , il a juste vu quelqu'un de triste. Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'a pas trouvé pathétique ou nul comme toi tu peux le penser. Il a juste remarqué que tu étais pas bien et il t'a tendu la main et rien que pour ça je l'aime bien parce que d'autres auraient pu s'en foutre de toi, mais pas lui. Il a l'air de bien t'apprécier même s'il te connaît pas alors laisse le s'approcher s'il revient d'accord ?_

 _-    Je vais essayer,_ je marmonne. _Merci Ni, t'es le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

-    _Et moi je suis heureux de t'avoir pris la main quand on avait trois ans,_ dit-il en riant ce qui me fait rire également.

Le reste de la soirée se passe bien, nous commandons des pizzas en regardant un film et Niall finit par s'incruster dans mon lit en me disant qu'il a besoin de dormir avec son meilleur ami alors que je sais très bien qu'il fait ça pour moi parce qu'il a senti que j'avais besoin de lui et de ses bras ce soir. Niall sait exactement ce dont j'ai besoin et c'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes enfants. C'est sans trop cogiter que je finis par m'endormir, entouré par les bras protecteurs de mon meilleur ami.

Les jours qui ont suivi se sont bien passés, pas de crise à l'horizon. Niall est souvent venu à la boutique parce qu'apparemment je lui ai trop manqué et que trois semaines sans moi c'était invivable. Je suis pas réellement sûr que ce soit vrai, il dit sûrement ça pour me faire plaisir parce que je suis pas important, je suis une coquille vide qui survit, rien de plus. Je dois avouer que d'avoir Niall avec moi m'a fait beaucoup de bien, Lottie et lui m'ont chouchouté, ils m'ont fait rire, ils ont simplement fait en sorte que je me sente bien et c'était le cas. Près d'eux j'ai l'impression que rien ne peut m'arriver.

Il est 14h, je suis seul à la libraire, Lottie a accompagné sa maman faire sa dernière échographie pour voir les jumeaux. Je suis tellement pressé de voir ces deux petit bouts, plus que deux mois. La famille Tomlinson est adorable, je connais tous les membres de la famille depuis deux ans parce que Lottie m'a un jour forcé à venir à leur repas de famille du dimanche, j'étais très mal à l'aise mais Jay a su me détendre rapidement et m'a vite fait rentrer dans sa petite famille. Perdu dans mes pensées je n'entends pas le carillon, je sursaute lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne et tombe sur Louis.

\- _Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je venais voir Charlotte, elle est pas là ?_

_\- Oh non c'est rien, j'étais juste dans mes pensées. non désolé elle est déjà partie, c'est moi qui gère la boutique cet après midi. Elle a accompagné votre maman pour faire son échographie._

\- _Oooh oui! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était aujourd'hui,_ il répond en fronçant les sourcils. _Je te dérange pas ?_

_\- N-non non, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?_

\- _Eh bien, je n'étais pas venu chercher un livre, j'étais juste venu pour demander à Lottie quand elle voulait que je lui fasse son tattoo mais .. que me conseilles-tu?_

 _\- Tu es tatoueur ? Hmm ça dépend_ dis-je en faisant la moue, _quelles sorte de livres aimes-tu ?_

_\- Je bosse dans le salon " Tommo's tattoos" pas loin d'ici avec mon pote Zayn. J'ai ouvert récemment. Tu aimes les tatouages? J'aime tout ce qui est thriller et fantastique._

\- _O-ouais ouais j'en ai plusieurs en fait,_ dis-je en relevant vite fait la manche de mon sweat. _Eh bien y'a le nouveau thriller de E.King " Passion destructrice". Il est sorti y'a une quinzaine de jours, il est vraiment pas mal._

 _\- Wow t'en as beaucoup, tu me les montreras tous un jour?,_ dit-il avec un sourire en coin qui me fait rougir. _Tu l'as lu?_

Je hoche la tête.

\- _Alors je le prends, je pourrais te dire ce que j'en pense, comme ça, ça nous fera une occasion de nous revoir chaton._

 _\- Oh ok .. pas de problème,_ je réponds complètement rouge. _Hmm voilà, bonne lecture dans ce cas_

_\- Merci, combien j'te dois?_

_\- rien c'est bon,_ je marmonne .. _t'es le frère de Lottie_

 _\- oh merci je viendrai plus souvent,_ dit-il en riant. _Bon je dois y aller sinon zayn va vraiment me tuer, à bientôt,_ il reprend en m'embrassant délicatement la joue.

Je reste là, comme un crétin, la main sur la joue avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.. Je suis tellement dans mon monde que je ne remarque même pas qu'il est parti depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Les jours passent. Je bosse la semaine avec Charlotte et je passe mes week ends avec Niall qui lui aussi a repris le travail. Depuis le jour où j'ai cru que j'allais mourir à cause de cette crise ridicule, Lottie et Niall sont sans arrêt derrière moi. Ils font comme si rien n'avait changé mais je vois bien que malgré tout ils s'inquiètent et me surveillent. Alors je fais semblant, comme je l'ai toujours fait parce que je veux simplement pas les inquiéter. Je souris, je ris quand il le faut, il m'arrive même de sortir boire un verre avec Ni un soir de temps en temps. Je vis ou plutôt je survis et même si cette voix intérieure me pourrit toujours la vie, j'essaie de ne pas l'écouter. Y'a des jours ou ça marche plutôt bien, et des jours ou c'est très dur et dans ces cas là, je finis en larmes au fond de mon lit, je pleure une bonne partie de la nuit et je me lève le matin avec le sourire pour ne pas montrer ma faiblesse une fois de plus.

  
Un mois et demi est passé et je n'ai pas revu Louis, il est venu plusieurs fois à la librairie mais j'ai toujours fait en sorte de me cacher dans l'arrière boutique pour ne pas qu'il me voie, j'ai même évité un repas de famille chez les Tomlinson par peur de passer la journée dans la même pièce que lui. Lottie m'a souvent lancé des retards réprobateurs mais elle n'a jamais rien dit. Je suis ridicule. Je suis qu'un pauvre con qui se cache, mais ça devient dur de rester près de lui parce que quand il est là bizarrement je me sens bien. Il a un truc en lui qui m'attire. Quand il est près de moi je deviens nerveux, je bafouille, je rougis, j'ai chaud et j'ai cette irrésistible envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Tout ça me fait peur, je suis terrorisé. Niall me dirait sûrement que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, mais non c'est pas possible. Je refuse ! Je peux pas m'attacher, pas comme ça. L'amour ça fait mal, ça te brise le coeur et le mien est déjà brisé. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui et de ses yeux bleus océan. Si je m'éloigne, tout ça passera. C'est passager, rien d'autre. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi lui serait attiré par moi? Je n'ai rien pour moi. Je suis moche, déprimé, lâche, sans importance, pathétique. Je suis pas assez bien pour lui. Il mérite quelqu'un de gentil, souriant, avec une joie de vivre comme lui, aimant et fort. Quelqu'un à sa hauteur et je ne le suis pas.

J'ouvre un œil, regarde mon téléphone, 8h. Je grogne et me recouche en essayant de me rendormir mais j'entends toquer à la porte. Je souffle et me lève en râlant. Je me dirige vers l'entrée, ça ne peut être que Niall à cette heure-ci. J'ouvre la porte à moitié endormi et me retrouve face à deux yeux rieurs...Je me frotte le visage en essayant de me réveiller mais non je rêve pas, Louis est bien là, devant moi, chez moi. Il me regarde de haut en bas, un sourire au coin des lèvres et finalement je réagis. Merde je suis à moitié nu devant lui. Je laisse la porte ouverte et fonce dans ma chambre pour enfiler un truc rapidement.  
Je reviens cinq minutes plus tard et je vois Louis affalé dans le canapé. Je me dirige vers lui.

\- _L-louis mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?_

 _\- Bonjour chaton,_ dit-il en souriant. _Eh bien je suis passé plusieurs fois à la boutique mais tu n'y étais pas, donc j'ai demandé à Charlotte ton adresse pour pouvoir voir ta petite bouille et savoir comment tu allais._

 _\- Hmm euh ouais beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps et hmm..._ je réponds, gêné.

\- _Je vois. J'ai cru que tu voulais m'éviter._

_\- Oh euh n-non non .._

_\- Bien, dans ce cas on peut parler autour d'un thé, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_\- Ouais je Ouais je vais préparer ça._ Je marmonne

Je fonce dans la cuisine sans attendre sa réponse et mets l'eau à chauffer. Pendant ce temps je prends mon téléphone pour envoyer un message.

**De: Harry**   
  


_POURQUOI T'AS FAIS CAAAAA?????_

J'attends, le téléphone à la main, tapant du pied nerveusement, les mains tremblantes.. deux minutes plus tard j'ai une réponse.

**De: Lott's**   
  


_Fais quoi Hazzy?_

**De: Harry**   
  


_T'as donné mon adresse à Louis, il est chez moi!!!! Dans mon salon !!! Il veut parler autour d'un thé ! LOTTIE JE FAIS QUOI PTN_

**De: Lott's**   
  


_Ok calme curly! Tu vas faire un thé et parler avec Louis tout simplement. Tu verras il est gentil.  Tu me remercieras plus tard. Débrouille toi maintenant.. je t'aime xx_

**De: Harry**   
  


_Facile à dire ... JE ME VENGERAI CHARLOTTE TOMLINSON_

Le thé est prêt. Je souffle, j'essaie de me calmer.. mon dieu mais pourquoi elle a fait ça? Charlotte et ses idées stupides. Bon c'est le moment.. je prends une grande bouffée d'air, je souris et je rejoins Louis dans le salon. Ça va être un désastre.

J'arrive dans le salon, Louis est debout devant le mur où j'expose mes photos. Il les regarde avec curiosité, la main sur le menton. Il ne m'a pas vu arriver donc je pose doucement nos tasses de thé sur la table du salon et je le regarde ...Il est de dos et mes yeux descendent directement vers son cul. Bordel il est sexy! Je me mords inconsciemment la lèvre, les yeux bloqués sur son fessier. Un raclement de gorge me sort de mes pensées, je relève la tête et je vois Louis m'observer, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Je rougis et marmonne " le thé est prêt" Il rigole et vient s'installer sur le canapé à mes côtés.

Nous restons silencieux pendant de longues minutes, je joue nerveusement avec mes doigts, la tête baissée. Je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, je sais pas quoi dire. J'ai peur de passer pour un idiot. Je sens son regard sur moi, je rougis une fois de plus. Pitié venez moi en aide. Quelques minutes plus tard je sens la main de louis se poser sur les miennes, je sursaute. Il soupire, me caresse délicatement la main et finit par briser le silence

\- _Pourquoi es-tu si mal à l'aise chaton ?_

_\- Désolé .. je .. je suis pas à l'aise avec les gens et je suis plutôt surpris que tu sois ici_

\- _Tu as l'air pourtant bien avec Lottie, donc le problème vient de moi. Je te rends si mal que ça ?_ dit-il avec un regard doux

\- _Non je .. suis à l'aise seulement avec Lottie et Niall, mon meilleur ami. Avec les gens que je connais pas vraiment je suis comme ça_ , je réponds. _Désolé_.

\- _Donc tu es toi juste avec tes proches, ta mère, tes amis et c'est tout. Je peux comprendre._

En entendant le mot "mère" je me crispe, mon cœur se serre, j'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de le piétiner ... Les larmes me montent aux yeux mais non je ne peux pas pleurer, pas devant lui , pas encore une fois. Je sens une main caresser ma joue et essuyer une larme qui s'est malencontreusement échappée. Je frissonne.

\- _Hey, J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?_ demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète. _Je suis désolé je ne voulais surtout pas te blesser Harry._

 _\- Non non c'est rien,_ je prends une grande respiration, _m-ma mère est morte,_ je reprends en laissant couler une larme.

Le silence est de retour, j'essaie de contrôler mes larmes, je respire calmement. Je suis dans mon monde quand je sens deux bras forts m'entourer, Louis me serre contre lui en me soufflant un "je suis désolé". Une main essuie mes larmes et l'autre caresse tendrement mes boucles. Je suis calme. Habituellement je serais en train de faire une crise de panique mais Louis a su me calmer et m'apaiser. Quelques minutes plus tard je me sépare de lui en lui soufflant un "merci".

Louis change de sujet et commence à me parler de son boulot, il me raconte ses années à New York, sa rencontre avec Zayn, leur idée d'ouvrir leur salon de tatouages. Il me dit aussi qu'il a un meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, Liam. Il me pose des questions sur Niall, alors je lui raconte notre rencontre en maternelle, nos bêtises d'enfants, son soutien depuis toujours. Je lui raconte enfin le moment où je cherchais un travail et où je suis tombé en amour avec la boutique de Lottie, notre entretien qui a été orignal puisqu'elle m'a tout de suite engagé en me disant que j'étais trop mignon et qu'elle était sûre qu'on allait bien s'entendre, elle et moi. Les heures passent et nous discutons toujours.

13h arrive, Louis me dit qu'il doit partir rejoindre zayn au salon. Il se lève et me prend dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes.

\- _On se revoit bientôt ?_

_\- Ouais bien sûr, quand tu veux._

\- _A bientôt chaton,_ dit-il en ouvrant la porte. _Eh Harry, je suis là d'accord?,_ il ajoute doucement en prenant mon téléphone pour y rentrer son numéro. _Appelle-moi,_ dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je ferme la porte en souriant doucement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir quand je repense à la façon dont il m'a serré dans ses bras. C'était si doux et reposant. J'étais si bien à ce moment là.


	2. Chapitre 2

Quelques jours sont passés depuis le jour où Louis a débarqué chez moi. Le lundi en arrivant au travail, Lottie m'a directement sauté dessus pour savoir comment s'était passé ce thé avec Louis, j'ai eu le droit à un vrai interrogatoire : _"Alors raconte!" " Louis a été gentil ?" "Vous avez parlé de quoi?" "Il est resté longtemps?"_ Mais comme j'avais décidé de me venger je lui ai rien dit et elle a marronné toute la journée. Ça m'a beaucoup amusé de la voir râler dans son coin et essayer de me supplier en me disant que j'étais son meilleur ami et que j'avais pas le droit de lui faire une chose pareille, que je lui brisais le cœur. Elle a même essayé de pleurer mais comme elle y arrivait pas et que je rigolais, elle a fait semblant de bouder et m'a pas parlé pendant dix minutes. Elle a pas tenu plus et m'a de nouveau harcelé de questions  jusqu'à ce qu'on ferme la boutique. Le lendemain en arrivant, Lottie m'a regardé avec une moue toute triste et j'ai craqué. Je lui ai donc raconté ma fameuse matinée avec Louis. J'ai tout raconté, à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise, Louis qui a parlé de ma maman, mon état à ce moment-là et le fait que Louis ait réussi à me calmer, nos sujets de conversation variés après ça. Le moment où Louis m'a pris dans ses bras et aussi le fait qu'il m'ait laissé son numéro mais que j'ai jamais osé lui envoyer un message. Lottie était ravie. Elle m'a regardé tout le long avec des étoiles dans les yeux comme si j'étais en train de lui raconter une histoire d'amour alors que c'était absolument pas le cas même si je tombe doucement et secrètement pour Louis mais ça, c'est quelque chose que j'ai bien gardé pour moi. Elle a aussi essayé de me forcer à envoyer un message à louis mais elle n'y est pas arrivée, elle voulait même me piquer mon téléphone pour le faire elle-même. Je crois qu'elle espère un peu trop de choses mais il va falloir qu'elle redescende de son petit nuage parce que Louis et moi ensemble, c'est juste quelque chose d'impossible à imaginer.

Le reste de la semaine a été plus calme. Louis n'est pas passé, Lottie m'a dit qu'il était débordé au salon. Samedi soir, Niall passe vers 20h pour aller boire un verre. Nous sommes au bar quand d'un coup je sens un souffle près de mon oreille et une voix me dire doucement " _tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message_ " je sursaute, me retourne et tombe sur Louis. Je bafouille et rougis. J'aperçois le regard de niall jongler entre Louis et moi alors je me décide à faire les présentations.

\- _Niall je te présente Louis, le frère de Lottie._

\- _Enchanté j'ai souvent entendu parler de toi._

 _\- Oh vraiment?_ dit-il en me lançant un coup d'œil étonné. _J'ai aussi beaucoup entendu parlé de toi Niall. Meilleur ami de chaton._

Niall me regarde et murmure " _Chaton_ " en me regardant avec de grands yeux. Pour seule réponse, je hausse les épaules. Louis en profite pour prendre mon téléphone posé sur la table. Je le regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait. Deux minutes plus tard il me le rend avec un petit sourire.

\- _Voilà j'ai ton numéro vu que tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message pour me le donner, je l'ai fait moi même._

 _\- Oh euh,_ je rougis. _Ouais désolé._

 _\- Je te connais un peu, j'aurais dû me douter que tu n'allais pas oser,_ dit il d'une voix douce. _Je dois y aller zayn et Liam m'attendent dehors. Niall, content de te connaître. A bientôt chaton,_ il reprend en m'embrassant le front avec douceur.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, je le vois déjà s'éloigner vers la sortie. Niall me regarde toujours avec de grands yeux, sous le choc de me voir rougir sûrement.

\- _Wow! Ça pue l'amour dans le coin_ dit il en riant

Le reste de notre soirée au bar s'est bien passé. Niall a évidemment pas arrêté de me poser une tonne de questions sur Louis et sur notre relation. Il est pire que Lottie, c'est affligeant! J'ai eu le droit à " _il est à fond sur toi", "tu craques pour lui", "vous allez finir ensemble", "je pourrais être le témoin?_ ". Niall me connaît mieux que personne,bien sûr qu'il a compris que Louis me plaisait. Il a aussi compris que je ne croyais pas à cette relation et encore moins au fait que Louis puisse craquer sur moi. Alors il a passé la soirée à essayer de m'ouvrir les yeux et je me suis aperçu qu'effectivement Louis me draguait un peu. Alors j'ai rougi et Niall a ri.

Nous sommes à présent rentrés dans l'hiver, ma saison préférée. Le retour des gros pull douillets, des plaids une fois installé dans le canapé et des chocolats chauds en rentrant du travail. La neige va faire son grand retour, j'aime la regarder tomber, j'aime marcher dedans et entendre le sol craquer sous mes pieds, j'aime faire des batailles de boules de neige avec Niall comme lorsque nous étions enfants. Noël approche également, cette période me déchire toujours le coeur. Cette année, ça fera cinq ans qu'elle est partie, cinq ans qu'elle m'a laissé tout seul. Je me souviens de ce fameux jour.  

          ** _Flashback: 24 décembre 2012_**

Je me réveille doucement en sentant quelqu'un caresser tendrement ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux et vois ma maman me sourire avec douceur, elle me dit qu'il est l'heure de me lever, qu'elle m'a préparé un bon petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'est le réveillon de Noël, une journée que nous passons en famille. La matinée est vite passée, vers 15h maman me dit qu'elle va faire les courses pour notre repas de ce soir. Je la vois se diriger vers l'entrée, je me précipite vers elle avant qu'elle ne parte et la prends dans mes bras.

\- _Je t'aime maman,_ je lui dis en la serrant de toutes mes forces.

\- _Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, très fort. Ne l'oublie jamais,_ elle me répond en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. _À tout à l'heure trésor,_ reprend elle en m'embrassant le front.

Elle est partie, je décide donc je lui faire une surprise. Je fonce dans ma chambre et récupère les quelques décorations que j'avais cachées. Je mets des chants de Noël pour me plonger dans l'ambiance et commence à préparer notre salon en chantant. J'installe une jolie table, j'y dispose quelques bougies parce que je sais qu'elle adore ça, des fleurs, sans oublier de lui mettre son cadeau dans son assiette. Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer. Content de moi, je décide d'aller prendre une douche et d'enfiler cette fameuse chemise qu'elle adore voir sur moi. J'essaie de dompter mes boucles, mets du parfum et descends pour l'attendre.

Les heures tournent et elle n'est toujours pas là, elle doit être en train de discuter. Elle est comme ça, elle croise quelqu'un dans un magasin, elle parle beaucoup et ne voit pas l'heure passer, ce qui a le dont de me faire râler quand je suis avec elle. 18h sonne, toujours personne. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Je commence à tourner en rond dans le salon, je fais les cent pas.. j'espère qu'elle va bien.. je joue nerveusement avec mes mains et regarde mon téléphone toutes les cinq secondes, je l'ai appelée plusieurs fois mais je tombe sans arrêt sur ce foutu répondeur, elle va m'entendre quand elle va rentrer. A quoi ça sert d'avoir un portable si on répond pas, bordel? Perdu dans mes pensées je sursaute quand mon téléphone sonne. Numéro inconnu .. bizarre.

\- _Allo ?_ dis-je

- _Harry Styles ?_ interroge une voix que je connais pas

- _O-oui c'est moi_

_\- Je suis le Docteur Mils de l'hôpital de Londres. Votre maman a été amenée ici il y a une heure._

\- _OH MON DIEU, dites moi qu'elle va bien!_ Je réponds, paniqué

\- _Eh bien,_ dit-il hésitant. _Votre maman a eu un grave accident de voiture, un camion lui a foncé dessus, le conducteur a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Elle a été amenée ici en urgence, dans un état critique. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu mais je ... je suis désolé monsieur Styles, votre maman n'a malheureusement pas survécu à un tel choc._

\- _Quoi ? ... Non non c'est pas possible non!_

\- _Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur, toutes mes condoléances._

Je raccroche et me laisse glisser sur le sol du salon.. non .. non c'est pas possible, pas ma maman non. Je commence à me balancer d'avant en arrière en pleurant .. non «  **_MAMAN_** » je hurle .. «  _**MAMAN, REVIENS!**_   » Je hurle en pleurant .. je suis détruit .. j'ai plus personne .. c'est fini ... elle est partie, elle m'a abandonné, elle m'a laissé tout seul .. non maman .. je reste sur le sol, pleure, hurle .. je dois alerter tous les voisins mais je m'en fous, j'veux qu'elle revienne. Elle peut pas m'abandonner, elle a pas le droit, pas elle. Pas la personne la plus importante dans ma vie non ... « _maman_ » je sanglote. Les heures tournent et je n'ai pas bougé, je suis roulé en boule dans un coin du salon et je pleure .. j'arrive pas à me calmer. Je devrais appeler Mamie ou Niall mais non, je veux rester seul... Avec le peu de forces qu'il ne reste je finis par me relever, je tangue légèrement .. j'éteins les bougies sur la table, elle n'a même pas vu ma surprise .. je récupère mon téléphone et monte. Je me dirige vers sa chambre, je prends le premier pull que je trouve dans son armoire et je m'allonge en boule sur son lit. Je sens son odeur sur son pull et repense à toutes les fois où j'ai dormi avec elle dans ce lit, lorsque je faisais des cauchemars quand j'étais enfant. Lorsque mon père nous a abandonnés lorsque j'étais triste à cause des garçons qui m'insultaient parce que je suis gay, elle passait ses nuits à me réconforter et à me dire que j'étais un garçon merveilleux, que je n'avais pas à changer pour les autres, qu'être gay n'était pas une honte parce que aimer un homme ou une femme c'est la même chose, c'est l'amour et qu'il y a rien de plus beau que ça. Je serre son pull fort contre mon coeur en pleurant. Ma maman a toujours été la personne la plus importante de ma vie, mon soutien permanent ...je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. C'est impossible j'y arriverai pas.. je commence à fatiguer. Je sanglote encore en sentant son pull et je finis par m'endormir.                                   

_**Fin du Flashback** _

 

Ma grand mère m'a retrouvé le lendemain endormi dans la même position que la veille, des larmes plein les joues et les yeux éclatés. Le médecin l'a appelée elle-aussi parce que j'avais raccroché sans rien dire et il a vu que j'étais sous le choc. Elle s'est allongée à mes côté et j'ai sangloté un long moment dans ses bras, je sentais également ses larmes dans mon cou. L'après midi elle a appelé Niall, il est directement venu et ne m'a pas lâché pendant des jours. Depuis ce jour elle a pris soin de moi comme elle a pu. On s'est soutenus et on a pris soin l'un de l'autre pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'elle me quitte à son tour deux ans plus tard en faisant un arrêt cardiaque. Je n'ai plus de famille, à part un père absent depuis mes trois ans qui est jamais revenu. Mais j'ai Niall et Lottie dans ma vie à présent et la famille Tomlinson qui me considère comme leur fils adoptif. Je suis chanceux de les avoir. Sans eux je n'aurais pas tenu après la disparition de ma grand-mère. Je n'arrive plus à fêter Noël depuis. Je suis toujours seul le soir du réveillon parce que j'en ai besoin et le jour de noël Niall vient a la maison tôt le matin pour me préparer un bon petit déjeuner et me prendre dans ses bras où je peux pleurer librement. Nous partons ensuite manger le repas de Noël chez les Tomlinson. Les enfants crient et courent partout, ils déballent tous leurs cadeaux en étant surexcités, nous mangeons un bon repas préparé par Jay et nous rions tous ensemble comme une réelle famille. C'est ça finalement Noël, c'est être entouré par des gens qu'on aime. Ils prennent tous soin de moi avec beaucoup d'attention. Jay prend même soin de mettre une bougie près de moi sur la table pour me rappeler que maman et mamie sont là, près de moi. La joie n'y est pas vraiment mais être entouré réchauffe mon coeur. Je ne suis plus seul.

Mi décembre, l'hiver est bien là, il fait un froid polaire et il pleut sans arrêt. Nous sommes  dimanche soir, je me sens un peu fatigué et malade. Ça doit juste être un gros rhume. J'ai froid. Je décide donc de me faire une bonne soupe pour le repas. Après avoir pris une douche chaude je me dirige directement sous ma couette avec un bon livre et une tasse de thé à la menthe et au miel posée sur ma table de nuit. Je lis un peu, je m'évade dans un monde rempli d'amour et de magie. Je finis par m'endormir une heure plus tard.

6:30 mon réveil sonne, je l'arrête et décide d'envoyer un message à Lottie pour lui dire que je suis malade et que je pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui. J'ai passé une nuit horrible, j'ai vomi deux fois, j'ai eu de la fièvre, j'ai toussé toute la nuit et je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. Je me cale correctement dans mon lit, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Je suis épuisé par cette nuit blanche. J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte car je me réveille tout à coup en sentant un gant mouillé se poser sur mon front. J'ouvre les yeux doucement, les ferme quelques instants, ébloui par la lumière du jour. Quand j'arrive enfin à les ouvrir correctement, je tombe sur le doux visage de Louis qui me sourit avec tendresse.

\- _L-louis .. qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_ dis-je d'une voix rauque et cassée.

\- _Lottie m'a dit que tu étais malade et m'a aussi dit que tu gardais un double des clés de chez toi à la librairie au cas où. Je suis venu prendre soin de toi,_ il répond en me caressant la joue.

\- _Tu devrais pas, tu vas être malade toi aussi. Et ton salon?_

\- _Zayn se charge du salon aujourd'hui. Je suis à toi pour la journée,_ dit-il en souriant. _Qu'est ce que tu as ?_

\- _Je sais pas,_ je réponds faiblement. _J'ai vomi cette nuit, j'ai de la fièvre, j'ai mal à la gorge, je tousse et j'ai mal partout_

\- _Tu as tous les symptômes de la grippe chaton. Je vais m'occuper de toi aujourd'hui. Je vais aller chercher quelques trucs à la pharmacie pour te soulager, repose toi d'accord ?_

Je hoche la tête et lui souffle un " _merci_ " en fermant les yeux. Quand je me réveille 2h plus tard il me prépare un bon petit déjeuner, pancakes, œufs brouillé, bacon, thé et même des pains aux chocolats et des croissants. Un petit déjeuner de roi, Louis est un ange. Il m'ordonne ensuite de me mettre dans le canapé il s'absente quelques secondes et revient avec ma couette pour m'enrouler dedans et me tenir au chaud. Nous parlons de tout, de Lottie, de nos amis, de ses parents, de nos goûts pour la musique, de ma passion pour les livres et aussi de tatouages. Je lui dis que j'adore ça, que c'est une façon pour moi de m'exprimer. Il comprend  évidemment et m'explique pourquoi il a décidé d'être tatoueur.

Le temps passe, il me demande ce que je veux pour midi, je lui dis que j'ai pas faim alors  il me prépare une tasse de thé et me ramène les pancakes qu'il reste du petit-déjeuner avec les médicaments que je dois prendre. Je fais la moue mais finis par les prendre quand même, sous l'oeil amusé de Louis qui me regarde attendri. Nous décidons ensuite de mettre un film, Louis choisit Peter Pan, nous nous installons dans le canapé, je le regarde discrètement et souris en voyant cette lueur dans ses yeux, il est heureux. La fatigue prend le dessus au bout de quelques minutes, je finis par m'endormir la tête posée sur l'épaule de Louis. Quand je me réveille, je suis carrément dans les bras de louis, la tête dans son cou, celle de Louis posée sur la mienne. J'entends sa respiration calme et détendue, il dort. Je sens secrètement son odeur et souris, je suis bien. Je me sens calme et apaisé. Je n'ai simplement pas envie de quitter ses bras chauds. Dans son sommeil Louis me serre plus fort dans ses bras en marmonnant " _Chaton_ ". Je rougis, merde même en dormant il arrive à me faire rougir. Il a un tel pouvoir sur moi, j'en suis tout retourné. J'ai l'impression d'être chez moi dans ses bras, c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je suis perdu. Suis-je amoureux? Suis-je juste attiré par lui? Je ne sais pas, une chose est sûre, dans ses bras je me sens vivant.

Louis a pris soin de moi pendant une semaine, il ne m'a pas lâché, il passait seulement au salon quand je dormais pour voir si tout allait bien et si Zayn n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Louis a vraiment été aux petits soins, il m'interdisait de sortir, il me préparait mes repas, il surveillait ma température. Dès que j'avais le malheur de me le lever ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, il me grondait en faisant une moue boudeuse qui me faisait immédiatement craquer. Nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés durant cette semaine et si j'étais réellement gêné au début, je me sens tellement bien, à présent, quand Louis est près de moi! J'ai suivi le conseil de Niall, j'ai laissé Louis rentrer doucement dans ma vie et je ne le regrette pas.

Nous sommes le vingt-trois décembre, je viens de finir mes achats de Noël, je dois maintenant emballer tout ça. Je suis assez satisfait des cadeaux que j'ai trouvés pour tout ce petit monde. Pour Jay et Dan j'ai choisi un simple cadre que je compte décorer moi-même avec des photos de leur familles et moi, pour les remercier de m'avoir accueilli dans leur famille. Pour Fizzy j'ai pris les 3 tomes de la saga qu'elle voulait absolument, elle et moi on se comprend en tant qu'amoureux de bouquins. Les jumelles je leur ai trouvé une palette de make up chacune. Pour les jumeaux qui sont encore bien au chaud dans le ventre de Jay, j'ai craqué pour deux gros nounours, un bleu et un rose. Lottie je lui ai simplement payé son futur tatouage, un matching tattoo qu'on ira faire ensemble pour graver notre amitié en nous. Niall j'ai réussi à lui trouver des places pour le match de foot qu'il rêve de voir, j'irai avec lui. Une soirée entre amis ça ne peut que nous faire du bien. Et enfin pour louis, j'ai beaucoup hésité mais j'ai fini par craquer sur un bracelet en cuir avec une breloque en forme de lune, parce qu'il m'a dit une fois qu'il se sentait apaisé le soir lorsqu'il observait le ciel et la lune. A l'intérieur du bracelet, j'ai fait gravé un simple " thank you" avec un coeur. J'espère que ça lui fera plaisir. J'emballe tous ces cadeaux en étant plongé dans mes pensées, demain ça fera cinq ans qu'elle est partie mais c'est également l'anniversaire de Louis, je l'ai appris la semaine dernière par Lottie. Ça sera une dure journée mais il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie de penser à lui, il est devenu important pour moi à présent.

J’ouvre les yeux, regarde mon téléphone. Je vois qu'il est 11h et que j'ai 3 messages non lus.

_**De: Nialler** _

_Mon frère, je sais que cette journée va être dure pour toi mais n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu changes d'avis. Tu m'envoies juste un message et je suis là dans les 5 secs qui suivent. Elles sont fières de toi de là ou elles sont, tu sais? Je t'aime Hazz.  
_

_**De: Lottie** _

_Mon Hazzy, je suis de tout cœur avec toi pour cette journée. Tu es fort tu sais, je t'admire beaucoup. Tu es sûr que tu veux pas que je passe la journée avec toi? Elles t'aiment et sont fières de toi de là-haut. Je t'aime_

_**De : Jay** _

_Mon petit Harry, si jamais tu changes d'avis et que tu veux plus être seul, viens à la maison. Notre porte est toujours ouverte pour toi trésor. N'oublie pas, même si elles ne sont pas avec toi aujourd'hui, elles sont dans ton cœur. Dan, les filles, les bébés et moi on t'embrasse très fort._

Je remarque que je pleure quand je vois une larme tomber sur l'écran de mon téléphone, je leur réponds, les remercie d'être là et leur dis aussi que je vais passer la journée seul. J'en ai besoin et je veux surtout pas qu'ils me voient si mal et pas non plus leur gâcher le réveillon. C'est censé être une fête, un partage d'amour et de joie et je me sens juste pas capable de faire bonne figure aujourd'hui. Je passerai la journée de demain avec eux comme prévu. Je profite d'avoir mon téléphone à la main pour envoyer un message à Louis.

_**De: Harry** _

_Joyeux anniversaire Lou, 26 ans ça se fête. Profite de ta journée. Bisous. H_

Il me répond dans les minutes qui viennent

_**De: Louis** _

_Merci Chaton. J'me fais vieux alors je vais profiter mais doucement haha. Ça va toi?_

Je lui réponds vite fait que oui, même si c'est pas le cas, et pose mon téléphone. Je commence à penser, à me remémorer d'anciens souvenirs, nos anciennes fêtes de noël avec mamie et les tonnes de cadeaux posés sous le sapin, nos anciens réveillons qu'on passait juste tous les deux. Nos soirées films dans le canapé où j'aimais me blottir contre elle. Nos après-midi gâteaux, on en faisait tellement qu'on les distribuait ensuite aux voisins. Nos journées shopping où maman me traînait partout dans les magasins et finissait par m'amener dans la librairie du coin...  Perdu dans mes souvenirs je sursaute en entendant mon téléphone sonner, Louis m'appelle, je ne veux pas répondre, ma voix risque de craquer et il va voir que je suis pas bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète alors je laisse sonner. Je remarque aussi qu'il m'a envoyé plusieurs messages en me demandant si ça allait vraiment. Je me décide donc de lui envoyer un message vite fait en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, que je vais bien. Je pense qu'il ne me croira pas, il me connaît un peu maintenant, mais je ne peux simplement pas faire mieux. J'ai envie de rien aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je souhaite est impossible à réaliser...Je souhaite juste que ma maman revienne et qu'on fasse notre réveillon comme avant.

Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée. Je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, ma gorge est trop nouée pour ça. Je suis actuellement assis par terre contre le canapé, un grand carton ouvert devant moi. J'y retrouve tous mes souvenirs, photos, objets déco, anciens cadeaux que j'avais faits à l'école pour ma maman, ses affaires... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer en retrouvant son pull, celui que j'avais sur moi le jour où j'ai appris son décès ... il sent encore son odeur malgré les années... c'est trop dur.. j'arrive pas à vivre sans elle. Elle me manque tellement.. faites la revenir, s'il vous plaît ... je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de la prendre une dernière fois dans mes bras et lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Mes larmes coulent de plus en plus, de gros sanglots rejoignent celles-ci, je commence à me balancer d'avant en arrière doucement en serrant très fort son pull contre moi. Je sursaute d'un coup quand je sens deux bras me serrer fort... Louis, je sens son parfum, cette odeur qui a le pouvoir de m'apaiser. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et plonge dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il me berce, me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille " _je suis là" , "calme toi" , "ça va aller chut je reste avec toi" , "je te lâche pas je te promets_ ". Il me serre fort pendant de longues minutes, me câline, caresse tendrement mes boucles en continuant de me bercer. Je finis par me calmer au bout de trente minutes de larmes, je respire doucement malgré quelques sanglots encore présents, Louis ne me lâche pas, il est là avec moi.

Habituellement j'ai besoin d'être seul mais aujourd'hui sa présence me fait du bien, elle me calme et m'apaise. J'ai l'impression de voir le jour dès qu'il est près de moi alors que je suis en train de sombrer. Il est ma lumière, mon soleil.  Quand je suis enfin calme, Louis me repousse doucement pour essuyer mes dernières larmes, il me sourit tendrement et m'embrasse sur le front.

\- _Merci louis,_ dis-je doucement. _Mais qu'est-ce tu fais ici? Tu devrais profiter de ton anniversaire._

\- _J'ai vu que tu me cachais un truc. J'ai demandé à Lottie, elle m'a dit que c'était une journée compliquée pour toi alors me voilà. Je passe mon anniversaire avec toi alors il ne peut être que bon._

\- _Ça fait cinq ans aujourd'hui,_ je réponds avec les larmes aux yeux. _Cinq ans qu'elle est plus là. Je ne pense pas être d'une bonne compagnie Lou_

\- _Je suis désolé Hazz, si j'avais su je serais venu bien avant,_ dit-il peiné. _Je suis bien quand je suis avec toi Chaton, le reste je m'en fiche d'accord?_

\- _Je reste généralement seul chaque année ce jour là, j'en ai besoin. Mais ta présence me fait du bien, merci Lou_

\- _Ça tombe bien, je ne compte pas te lâcher. On va passer la fin de journée et la soirée ensemble,_ dit-il avec son sourire craquant

Je ne cherche pas à protester, peut-être que cette année je peux faire une exception à la règle? Ça me fera sûrement du bien de pas être seul. Louis sera la bouée qui me permettra de pas me noyer aujourd'hui. Je me reprends et commence à ranger le bazar que j'ai sorti. Louis prend délicatement quelques photos et les regarde en souriant. Je m'installe doucement à ses côtés, pose délicatement ma tête sur son épaule et je lui décris les photos qu'il  observe en murmurant. Il rit à quelques anecdotes que je lui raconte, il sourit attendri en voyant des photos de moi bébé, tout potelé, tout blond avec toujours le même sourire et mes deux fossettes. Il se moque même parfois de moi en me voyant nu ou déguisé, il me dit à quel point ma maman était jolie et à quel point je lui ressemble. Je lui raconte à quel point elle était merveilleuse, à quel point elle prenait soin de moi et me défendait lorsque je me faisais embêter, à quel point elle faisait tout pour me rendre heureux et qu'elle a tout fait pour que je me sente bien quand mon connard de père nous a lâchés. Parler d'elle me fait du bien, je pleure un peu mais je souris parce que j'aime parler d'elle comme si elle était toujours là et Louis m'écoute avec attention en me caressant tendrement le dos.

Je crois qu'aujourd'hui a été la journée la moins douloureuse en cinq ans, parce qu'aujourd'hui, Louis est avec moi, aujourd'hui je me sens pas seul, aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé une personne qui illumine ma vie même quand elle est sombre. J'ai toujours repoussé Niall et Lottie quand cette date arrivait mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'on est beaucoup mieux lorsque l'on est accompagné des gens qu'on aime.

Plus tard, Louis décide de commander des pizzas pour me forcer à manger un peu, il me prépare même un thé et me force à m'installer dans mon lit où il allume la télé pour y mettre un Disney parce qu'on adore ça tous les deux. Louis met en route Le Roi Lion. Simba souffre autant que moi lorsqu'il perd son papa, mais il s'en sort, il est fort et Louis me dit que je suis comme lui, fort, aimant, présent pour sa famille et ses amis et il me dit même en riant que lorsque je râle je ressemble à un bébé lion. J'aime cette comparaison parce que Simba ça a toujours été mon héros. Nous regardons la télé bien au chaud dans mon lit, Louis m'a pris contre lui. Ma tête est posée contre son torse et je me sens bien.  A la fin du film, Louis éteint la télé. on se couche face à face dans le noir et nous parlons doucement de la journée de demain, Demain c'est noël et nous allons passer une bonne journée chez ses parents. Même si je suis triste que maman et mamie ne soient pas près de moi pour fêter cette belle journée, je suis heureux parce que je serais entouré des gens que j'aime et surtout parce que cette année j'aurai Louis à mes côtés. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, je le sens me serrer fort contre son torse et je l'entends murmurer « _dors bébé, je suis là, tu n'es plus seul, je veille sur toi._ » avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Je me réveille doucement quand j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, je tourne la tête et vois Louis dormir paisiblement, son bras est posé sur mon ventre, sa jambe accrochée à la mienne et sa tête est dans mon cou. Il est tellement mignon, je l'observe quelques minutes, embrasse doucement sa joue et me lève pour rejoindre Niall, en essayant de pas le réveiller. J'arrive dans la cuisine et retrouve mon meilleur ami la tête dans le frigo, deux sacs de viennoiseries sont posés sur le comptoir et l'eau du thé est en train de chauffer. Niall finit par se retourner, une bouteille de jus d'orange à la main. Il me sourit tendrement et écarte ses bras, je m'y précipite, il me serre fort pendant de longues minutes et m'embrasse le front avec douceur.

\- _Ça a été hier? J'me suis inquiété tu sais_ dit-il en fronçant les sourcils

\- _Oui c'était dur mais ça va et puis,_ dis-je hésitant, _je n'étais pas seul_

\- _Oh?_ Il me coupe en ouvrant de grand yeux étonnés.

\- _Ouais hmm Louis est venu chez moi dans l'aprem, il était inquiet parce que j'ai pas répondu quand il m'a appelé. Et il a pas voulu me lâcher._

\- _Oh je vois,_ dit-il en souriant en coin. _Et il est parti quand ? Dans la soirée ?_

_\- Hmm non euh en fait, il hmm il dort dans mon lit._

\- **_QUOI?_** il répond un peu trop fort

\- _Chuuuuut ! Tu vas le réveiller, laisse le dormir, il en a besoin._

\- _Aw mais c'est trop mignon,_ il rigole en me tirant les joues.

\- _Quoi ?_ Je marmonne

\- _Tu prends soin de Lui, c'est adorable,_ dit-il en souriant niaisement. _En tout cas je suis content et rassuré de savoir que tu n'as pas passé cette journée seul._

Nous continuons de parler, il me pose des questions sur la journée d'hier, sur ce qu'on a fait, me demande si Louis a bien pris soin de moi. Niall semble ravi de ce rapprochement entre Louis et moi. Il nous voit déjà mariés dans sa tête, je pense. Il me fait beaucoup rire, il est tout excité dès que je lui raconte le moindre petit truc.

  
Une heure plus tard, j'entends des pas dans le couloir, Louis débarque ensuite en se frottant les yeux, la bouille toute endormie, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Je le regarde tendrement en souriant, il est vraiment mignon. Niall me donne un coup de coude discrètement et me murmure un " _t'es accro mec_ " en riant doucement. Je lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et rejoins Louis dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Je lui embrasse la joue en lui disant bonjour et il me prend dans ses bras, il me câline quelques instants, sa tête dans mon cou. Je finis par me  libérer de son étreinte au bout d'un moment et lui demande s'il veut manger. Il me répond en hochant la tête, je lui demande d'aller rejoindre Niall dans le salon et lui dis que je vais lui préparer son petit déjeuner. J'ai envie de prendre soin de lui et de le chouchouter aujourd'hui, après ce qu'il a fait pour moi hier et depuis qu'on se connaît, il le mérite vraiment.

Je suis assis sur le canapé, mon meilleur ami d'un côté et Louis de l'autre, je me sens bien. Louis et Niall discutent, ils apprennent à se connaître et ils s'ententent déjà vraiment bien, ils ont des points communs comme le foot et le cinéma. Ils rigolent et Niall se fait un malin plaisir de lui raconter quelques anecdotes gênantes sur moi, je proteste quelques fois et rougis mais Louis rit en me prenant dans ses bras et me dit qu'il adore en savoir plus sur moi. C'est plutôt mignon mais vraiment embarrassant.  
Louis rentre chez lui deux heures plus tard pour avoir le temps de se préparer pour le repas de Noël. Il m'embrasse le nez avant de partir et moi je rougis encore une fois. Niall nous regarde avec des yeux brillants et un énorme sourire. Dès que je ferme la porte derrière Louis, Niall se met à danser une danse plutôt bizarre en chantant à tue-tête " _ILS VONT FINIR ENSEMBLE, ILS VONT FINIR ENSEMBLE_ " je rigole et décide d'aller me préparer également. Je prends un simple jean noir, mes bottines en cuir noir et une chemise blanche à fleurs, je fonce ensuite sous la douche.  Une fois prêt je rejoins Niall dans le salon, il a le nez plongé dans son téléphone et me calcule même pas, je regarde par dessus son épaule pour voir le destinataire de ses nombreux messages et m'aperçois que c'est Lottie. Mon dieu! Ils doivent être en train de fangirler sur Louis et moi. Ils sont pas croyables bon sang, de vrais enfants surexcités. Je me racle la gorge et demande à Niall s'il est prêt, je prends les deux sacs où j'ai glissé les cadeaux et nous prenons la route pour rejoindre la maison de la famille Tomlinson. Je sais d'avance que ce repas de famille sera riche en allusions de la part de mes meilleurs amis. Je sens que je vais finir aussi rouge que le pull de Noël de Niall.

Nous arrivons une trentaine de minutes plus tard chez les Tomlinson, nous descendons, je récupère les cadeaux dans le coffre et nous rejoignons l'entrée. Niall est tout excité, il adore Noël, surtout pour les bons petits plats de Jay, elle est vraiment douée pour la cuisine, elle nous fait toujours un vrai festin. Johanna nous ouvre la porte avec un beau sourire, dit bonjour à Niall en lui embrassant tendrement les joues et tend ensuite les bras pour m'enlacer. Elle me garde un long moment contre elle en me murmurant des mots doux. Jay est un peu comme une deuxième maman pour moi, elle prend soin de moi avec tellement de douceur et de tendresse, c'est vraiment touchant. C'est une femme incroyable, je l'admire beaucoup.  
Je pose les cadeaux au pied du sapin et je dis bonjour à tout le monde. Dan me prend dans ses bras en me demandant comment je vais, les jumelles me font plein de câlins, Fizzy me saute dessus en criant " _Harry_ " et me serre contre elle pendant de longues minutes. Fizzy et moi sommes aussi très, j'adore cette fille, elle est tellement douce et calme, elle me ressemble beaucoup niveau caractère et notre passion pour les bouquins nous a beaucoup rapprochés. Lottie finit par descendre avec Tommy, son petit copain. Elle me fonce directement dessus lorsqu'elle me voit et me murmure " _tu as des choses à me dire toi, crois pas que tu vas pouvoir échapper au sujet Louis_ ". Je ris doucement et dis bonjour à Tommy. Je cherche discrètement Louis des yeux et Lottie rit en me disant " _Tu cherches l'homme de ta vie? Cherche pas il se fait beau en haut. Tu veux peut-être le rejoindre sous la douche?_ " Je râle en lui frappant le bras, elle rigole deux fois plus et attire les regards de tout le monde ce qui a le don de me faire rougir. Dan me sauve la vie en nous disant de nous installer pour l'apéro. Nous nous installons sur les canapés. Niall en face de moi, Jay a ma gauche, Lottie à ma droite mais en laissant un espace. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils mais pour seule réponse elle me fait un clin d'œil. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et commence à parler avec Jay.

  
Louis arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nos regards s'accrochent et il me sourit. Lottie réagit au quart de tour et dit à Louis de venir s'assoir à côté de moi. Je secoue la tête, dépité mais ris doucement, elle a tout prévu et je sens que ce n'est que le début. Lou s'approche de moi, il tchek Niall et m'embrasse la joue. Je vois de làvles sourires de Niall et Lottie et je remarque l'air étonné de Jay, je baisse la tête en rougissant doucement et me colle un peu plus à Louis. Il passe son bras dans mon dos et me caresse doucement. Je me reprends et continue ma discussion avec Jay. Elle me demande comment je vais, comment va le travail. Je lui pose des questions sur sa grossesse, elle me dit que les bébés vont bien, qu'ils sont déjà bien gros et  qu'elle a hâte qu'ils sortent maintenant. Elle me parle d'eux et de la chambre qu'elle leur a préparée en se caressant tendrement le ventre. Je souris, son ventre est bien arrondi, je trouve ça tellement beau. En voyant que je le fixe, elle me prend la main et la pose dessus. Je sens un petit coup, puis un deuxième et je souris, les larmes aux yeux. C'est réellement la meilleure sensation du monde. Louis assiste à la scène, rit, me regarde d'un air attendri et m'embrasse le front.

  
Les discussions se poursuivent jusqu'à ce que Jay nous demande de nous installer à table. Je suis entre Louis et Fizzy. Dan s'installe en bout de table, Jay s'assied en face de Louis, et Niall et Lottie en face de moi. Jay s'est surpassée, c'est délicieux et vu les compliments et gémissements de Niall, je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Lou est très attentionné avec moi, il me demande toujours si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, si je vais bien, s'il ne me manque rien. Ce garçon est vraiment une perle, je suis chanceux de l'avoir dans ma vie. Il est toujours tellement présent, attentionné, attachant, gentil. Je me demande ce que j'ai fait pour avoir la chance de tomber sur Lui. Je ne mérite clairement pas tout ça. Habituellement je ne laisse pas les gens entrer dans ma vie si facilement, parce qu'ensuite quand ils partent ça fait mal et je ne veux plus souffrir. J'ai mis longtemps avant de laisser rentrer Lottie complètement et j'ai mis un long moment avant d'accepter l'amour de Jay et des Tomlinson. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai laissé Louis capturer mon coeur si facilement mais je ne le regrette pas, parce que sa présence m'apaise, me réconforte et me calme. Je me sens bien quand Louis est près de moi et ça fait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Lottie et Niall font quelques allusions pendant le repas mais seul Louis et moi semblons les comprendre. Louis rit doucement et moi je rougis en baissant la tête mais je souris lorsque je sens sa main se glisser dans mon dos.

Nous sommes maintenant au dessert, Jay a fait deux magnifiques bûches de Noël, une aux trois chocolats et l'autre vanille-coco. J'ai choisi celle à la vanille mais Lou m'a fait goûter la sienne, je sens tous les regards se poser sur nous quand il me met la cuillère dans la bouche. Je rougis un peu, prends mon verre pour boire, mais m'étouffe vite lorsque j'entends Niall murmurer à Lottie " _Un jour ca sera pas la cuillère qu'il aura dans la bouche..._ " Je tousse tellement que Louis me tape doucement dans le dos pour me calmer. Je me remercie mentalement d'être idiot parce que personne ne semble avoir entendu ce que mon crétin de meilleur ami a dit grâce à ça. Je lance un regard de tueur aux deux idiots en face de moi et ils rigolent deux fois plus. Louis pose sa main sur mon bras et me demande si je vais bien, je lui réponds positivement. Je ne me vois pas du tout lui dire que Niall et Lottie, le duo de choc, prennent un malin plaisir à faire des allusions sexuelles et qu'ils ont imaginé qu'un jour j'aurai autre chose lui appartenant dans la bouche. De sales images me viennent en tête, et rien que d'y penser je rougis. De honte ? D'envie ? Ok stop on arrête tout, c'est certainement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Louis et Moi sommes amis, point.  Le dessert se finit dans le calme, c'est maintenant le moment des cadeaux, tout le monde rejoint le salon et Dan fait la distribution. Il s'approche de moi et me tend 4 cadeaux. Je suis vraiment gêné, je crois que je m'y ferai jamais. Louis est à côté de moi et je vois Dan lui tendre mon cadeau, je stresse, j'espère vraiment qu'il lui plaira. J'ai longuement hésité. Tout le monde finit par ouvrir ses paquets. Les jumelles me remercient pour le make up, Fizzy est ravie et me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant " _Tu es le meilleur Harry, merci"_. Niall saute partout quand il découvre ses places et me dit que je suis le meilleur des frères, Lottie est ravie et a hâte qu'on fasse notre matching tattoo. Dan et Jay sont ravis du cadre, Jay a les larmes aux yeux quand elle découvre les peluches pour les bébés, elle me prend dans ses bras et me dit doucement " _Merci trésor, mes enfants auront le meilleur des parrain_ ". Je me recule brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts, je regarde Jay puis Dan et ils me font tous les deux un grand sourire en hochant la tête. Je prends Johanna dans mes bras et je craque, je pleure...C'est le plus beau cadeau du monde. Je lui murmure doucement " _Je vous promets que je prendrai bien soin d'eux, merci_ ". Elle essuie mes larmes et m'embrasse le front avec douceur. J'ouvre ensuite mes cadeaux, j'y découvre un sweat tout doux de la part de Lottie, Niall m'a offert un week end à  Disney, je suis trop heureux. Dan et Jay m'ont pris un magnifique carnet, ils savent que j'adore écrire, c'est parfait. Et finalement, Louis m'a offert un  collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'avion en papier. Dessus est gravé le mot «always». Je le prends dans mes bras pendant de longues minutes et le remercie. Je finis par lui demander de me le mettre autour du cou. Il le fait et m'embrasse tendrement le cou une fois qu'il a terminé, je frissonne lorsque ses lèvres se posent à cet endroit.

C'est au tour de Louis d'ouvrir mon cadeau, il me sourit doucement et ouvre le paquet. Il voit enfin le bijou et ne dit rien pendant de longues secondes, je stresse .. merde, il aime pas? Il relève finalement la tête vers moi et me sourit doucement, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il me prend directement contre lui et me serre fort. Il me garde contre son torse un long moment et sans que je le vois venir, il m'embrasse. Je réponds à son baiser quelques secondes plus tard, une fois le choc passé. Mon dieu .. Louis Tomlinson est en train de m'embrasser...je suis en train d'embrasser Louis, le garçon qui fait battre mon cœur depuis des semaines, le garçon qui me fait sentir bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive? Pourquoi il fait ça? Pourquoi il m'embrasse?. Le baiser dure seulement quelques secondes mais j'ai l'impression qu'il dure des heures. Louis rompt doucement notre baiser. Il me regarde dans les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres et je rougis en cachant doucement ma tête dans son cou. Autour de nous, plus personne ne parle, c'est le silence complet jusqu'à ce que Niall finisse par intervenir.

\- _Enfin! C'est pas trop tôt putain. J'attends ça depuis des jours merde. LARRY EST RÉEL MES AMIS!_

Sans me retenir j'éclate de rire et louis se joint à moi. Lottie et Niall sont en train de faire une danse ridicule autour de nous, Dan et les filles rient en regardant le duo de choc et Jay nous regarde avec un air attendri. Elle nous sourit avec tendresse et me caresse la joue en me disant qu'elle est heureuse pour nous. Je souris en la remerciant doucement. Louis me serre plus fort contre lui et me murmure un tendre " _Je t'aime_ " à l'oreille.

Le reste de la journée se passe bien, Louis est collé contre moi, il ne me lâche pas, il passe son temps à me câliner, m'embrasser et me murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille. Je suis rouge comme le pull de Niall à présent, mais je suis bien. Avec lui je me sens protégé, comme si rien ne pouvait m'arriver une fois que ses bras sont autour de moi. C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Plus jeune j'ai eu des crush pour des garçons mais ça n'a jamais été plus loin, simplement parce qu'à l'époque j'étais catégorisé comme «  le PD du lycée » donc personne voulait s'approcher, ou sortir avec moi, de peur d'être jugé aussi. Les jeunes à mon époque étaient tellement débiles et pas ouverts d'esprit. Heureusement tout ça a bien changé malgré quelques cons qui n'ont absolument pas changé leur façon de penser. Louis est le premier garçon avec qui je sors réellement et surtout le premier à me faire sentir aussi bien juste en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il est maintenant 18 heures. Avec Niall nous avons décidé de rentrer. Après de long câlins aux filles, des bisous à Dan et à Jay, qui m'a serré fort dans ses bras en murmurant qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle était heureuse pour moi, nous avons pris la route.

  
Niall me harcèle tout le long du trajet, il fanboy tout seul en sautillant sur son siège " _Tu te rends compte Harry, vous vous êtes embrassés", "T'es en couple avec Louis", "Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'il craquait pour toi " , "Je me sens comme un papa fier de son fils en ce moment_ ". Il me fait rire, il est si excité alors que moi je ne réagis pas. Je crois que je suis encore dans le déni, j'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé de ce baiser et que rien de tout ça n'est arrivé.

Perdu une nouvelle fois dans mes pensées, je sursaute lorsqu'on frappe à la porte. Je me lève difficilement, crevé par cette journée riche en émotions, et je vais ouvrir. Louis se trouve derrière avec un doux sourire, je lui souris en retour. Il rentre, m'embrasse avec tendresse et murmure contre mes lèvres " _Hello amour"._

Nous nous installons sur le canapé, je suis un peu distant, je laisse un petit espace entre nous par peur d'être trop collant et aussi par peur de m'imaginer des choses. J'ai peur de pas savoir m'y prendre avec Louis. Et s'il voyait qui je suis réellement ? S'il découvrait que finalement je suis pas si bien qu'il le pensait? Si il voyait que je suis qu'un idiot fragile qui pleure pour rien? J'ai peur, peur qu'il voit que je suis pas assez bien pour lui comme moi je le vois, peur qu'il se rende compte que je suis insupportable et inintéressant, peur qu'il m'abandonne lui aussi...Perdu dans mes pensées je remarque à peine que Louis me tire vers lui. Il me prend contre lui, je souffle en fermant les yeux. Il a un don, il m'apaise. Lou finit par m'embrasser le cou et me dit : 

\- _Je sais pas à quoi tu penses chaton, mais arrête. Tu es en train de te torturer l'esprit ça se lit sur ton visage. Stop, je suis là et je te lâche pas._

\- _J'suis désolé_ dis-je tremblant. _C'est juste .. est-ce que c'est sérieux toi et moi ?_

\- _Oh! Amour. Mais enfin je craque pour toi depuis que mes yeux ont croisé les tiens pleins de larmes cette fameuse nuit. Tu m'as attiré comme un aimant, j'avais juste envie de te câliner et de prendre soin de toi. Mais tu as disparu ce soir là et je pensais plus jamais te revoir, dit-il en me caressant la joue. Mais il se trouve que tu es le meilleur ami de Lottie et j'ai eu la chance de te retrouver. Je suis dingue de toi et j'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis des semaines. Mais je savais que tu étais pas prêt pour ça alors j'ai attendu mais aujourd'hui, quand tu m'as offert ce merveilleux cadeau, j'ai pas résisté. Mais je le regrette pas, crois moi je suis fou de toi. Je t'aime Hazza._

\- _Je suis désolé_ , dis-je en pleurant. _C'est juste, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de choses, je tiens à toi Lou et je sais juste pas comment gérer toutes ces émotions. Mais je veux être avec toi, j'en ai envie vraiment. Je pense qu'il va juste me falloir du temps pour croire que tout ça est réel. Merci Louis, merci de m'accepter comme je suis._

\- _Je t'aime comme tu es, mon ange. Tu es quelqu'un de timide, adorable, touchant, attachant, aimant, généreux. Même si tu es brisé par la vie et parfois triste, je suis là et je t'aime. Et ce que j'aime par dessus tout c'est voir tes joues devenir toutes rouges lorsque tu es gêné ou que l'on te fait un compliment. C'est la chose la plus mignonne au monde. Je promets de prendre soin de toi, je serai là, que tu sois heureux ou triste. J'ai envie d'être h24 près de toi, je me sens comblé quand tu es dans mes bras._

\- _Je .. je sais pas quoi dire. Merci Louis, tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu m'apaise Lou. Tu imagines pas à quel point tu as un pouvoir sur moi, lorsque je suis pas bien et que tu me prends dans tes bras, cette boule en moi disparaît et je me sens mieux. J'aime être près de toi. Et j'aime quand tu m'embrasses,_ je reprends en rougissant légèrement. _Tu es ma lumière, mon soleil. Tu illumines ma vie sombre, Lou._

\- _Bon sang, je t'aime tellement,_ dit-il les larmes aux yeux. _Et s'il faut que je te rassure de temps en temps je le ferai. Je te connais chaton et même si je sais pas tout ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour te rassurer._

\- _Je .. je sais pas si je suis prêt à dire ces mots que tu attends, pas tout de suite en tout cas mais.. j'ai des sentiments pour toi Lou._ Je réponds en l'embrassant doucement.

Louis me prend directement dans ses bras et m'embrasse pendant quelques minutes. Il s'allonge ensuite sur le canapé. Je suis allongé contre son torse, il me caresse tendrement le dos d'une main et mes boucles de l'autre, m'embrasse le front et me murmure des mots doux et rassurants qui font battre mon cœur un peu trop fort. Je l'aime. Merde je suis amoureux. Maman aurait adoré Louis, j'en suis certain. Sur cette pensée et les douces caresses de l'homme qui me fait craquer, je m'endors doucement.

Quelques semaines sont passées depuis notre premier baiser, Louis passe pratiquement tout son temps à la maison. Il ne me lâche. Il passe également souvent à la boutique à midi pour déjeuner avec nous. J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé depuis des semaines. Mon Lou est tendre, adorable et aux petits soins avec moi. Il dort souvent à la maison aussi et depuis que je m'endors dans ses bras, mes cauchemars ont disparu. Je souris plus souvent, Lottie et Niall l'ont remarqué et semblent heureux de me voir sourire. Ils veillent toujours sur moi mais l'inquiétude dans leurs yeux n'est plus là.

Nous avons passé le jour de l'an entre amis chez Louis qui a trouvé un petit appart une semaine avant Noël. Nous avons passé une agréable soirée et j'ai pu faire un peu plus connaissance avec Liam et Zayn. Lottie et Tommy étaient également présents ainsi que mon meilleur ami. Tout le monde semble approuver notre couple, Liam et Zayn m'ont fait de nombreuses remarques à ce sujet " _si tu savais depuis combien de temps louis craque pour toi", "il était temps, on a bien cru que Louis allait mourir de désespoir à force d'attendre pour se lancer", "il a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, Harry par ci, Harry par là"._ J'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon que quand Louis est apparu dans mon champ de vision je lui ai sauté dessus pour l'embrasser. Je suis ensuite devenu rouge de gêne lorsque Niall et Lottie ont sifflé et crié des choses obscènes. J'avais fortement envie de leur enfoncer la tête dans le gâteau à ce moment-là mais Louis m'a gardé contre son torse en me murmurant de pas écouter leurs débilités.  Le reste de la soirée était super, nous avons beaucoup parlé, un peu bu, certains plus que d'autres d'après les têtes défoncées de Niall et Liam. Nous avons tous fait le décompte en attendant la nouvelle année et quand minuit a sonné, Louis m'a pris tendrement dans ses bras et m'a donné le plus beau, le plus tendre et le plus magique des baisers. Je me suis senti si bien, c'était un moment rempli de tendresse et Louis m'a prouvé tout l'amour qu'il me porte à ce moment là. Qui dit nouvelle année, dit nouvelles résolutions et ce soir là, je me suis promis de me laisser enfin aller, de me laisser porter par l'amour et surtout de tout faire pour que cet amour dure éternellement.

Nous avons eu une discussion Niall et moi il y a quelques jours au sujet de mes places pour Disney. Niall m'a avoué qu'il n'était pas trop chaud pour m'accompagner parce qu'il n'est pas super fan de cet univers. Je lui ai donc dit que j'aimerais y aller avec Louis. Il a tout de suite approuvé l'idée en me disant qu'un petit week end en amoureux au pays de Mickey ne peut être que bénéfique pour nous. Niall par contre est très excité pour le match qui se déroulera dans moins de trois mois. Il m'a remercié un million de fois au passage. Il a vraiment hâte de passer ce moment avec moi et moi aussi, ce petit week end entre amis va être fantastique.

Lou est allongé près de moi dans mon lit, ma tête est sur son torse et nos jambes sont enlacées. Il semble concentré sur le film qui passe à la télé, contrairement à moi qui n'ai absolument rien suivi, trop occupé à regarder amoureusement l'homme à mes côtés. Je finis par relever la tête, lui embrasse tendrement la joue et prends la parole.

\- _Dis Lou,_ dis-je doucement

\- _Oui Chaton ?_

\- _Je me demandais,_ je reprends en jouant avec ses doigts. _Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi à Disneyland?_

\- _Mon ange, j'adorerais passer le week end à Disney avec l'homme que j'aime,_ dit-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je lui souris en le remerciant, lui dis que s'il le souhaite, nous partirons début février. Il acquiesce en me disant qu'il me fera passer le plus beau des anniversaires. Je me cale contre lui, l'embrasse tendrement en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et m'endors en souriant. Je pense au merveilleux week end que je vais passer avec mon amoureux. Je suis heureux.

Les semaines suivantes sont passées à une vitesse affolante, la librairie a accueilli de nouveau clients, ce qui a enchanté Lottie, nous avons eu pas mal de travail mais j'étais heureux de pouvoir conseiller plus de gens. Charlotte me pose sans arrêt des questions depuis que Louis et moi sommes en couple. Notre relation est devenue son sujet favori, elle me demande comment est louis avec moi, si je vis bien cette relation, si je vais bien, comment je vois notre avenir. Elle prend toujours soin de moi et ça me fait plaisir, elle souhaite vraiment me voir heureux et elle pense qu'avec louis, je le suis. Et elle a raison. Quand je pense à lui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et je suis cramé dans les secondes qui suivent. Louis me fait me sentir vivant, il est mon soleil, mon ancre, ma bouée de sauvetage. Avant lui je ne voyais pas mon avenir mais j'arrive doucement à l'apercevoir aujourd'hui. Malgré tout l'amour que Niall, Lottie et les Tomlinson m'ont apporté je n'étais pas heureux. Et puis il est arrivé, il a bousculé mes habitudes, m'a envahi de toutes sortes d'émotions qui ont embrouillé mon cerveau, et a fait battre mon cœur si fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait finir par lâcher. Je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Je n'y croyais absolument pas avant de bousculer Lou dans la rue mais j'y crois à présent. Quand je pense à Lui, le mot «âmes sœurs» me vient à l'esprit, je ne sais pas si je peux qualifier mon Lou comme mon âme sœur mais j'aime le penser parce que je suis tombé pour lui quand ses yeux bleus ont rencontré les miens.

Nous sommes à présent fin Janvier, demain nous partons pour Disney. Louis est sous la douche et je prépare notre repas de ce soir. Riz et poulet à la crème, rien de bien compliqué mais mon Lou adore ça. Je l'entends chanter "i will survive" dans la salle de bain, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire en mettant la table. Il arrive un bon quart d'heure plus tard et je pouffe en le voyant. Il est seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt et ses cheveux mouillés partent dans tous les sens. Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils, je m'approche de lui, remets ses cheveux en places et lui embrasse le bout des lèvres.  Nous mangeons tranquillement devant la télé, notre série préférée Friends passe en ce moment. Louis me fait des compliments sur ma cuisine et je le remercie en l'embrassant tendrement.

Vers 22h, nous partons nous coucher. Notre valise est prête, il nous restera juste à mettre les derniers petits trucs avant notre départ. Notre train est annoncé pour 7h alors je mets mon réveil pour 5h30 pour qu'on puisse prendre notre temps. Louis me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec amour. Je cale ensuite ma tête dans son cou puis lie nos jambes. Je m'endors doucement en entendant Louis me murmurer un petit "Je t'aime" en m'embrassant délicatement le haut de la tête.

 


	4. Chapitre 4

C'est le grand jour, nous partons pour Disney! Je suis tellement excité que je suis le premier levé, je prépare le petit déjeuner pendant que Louis essaie de trouver la force d'émerger. Une fois que son thé et ses céréales sont posés sur le bar, je rejoins la chambre pour tenter de sortir Lou du lit. Je le retrouve sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Je lui embrasse doucement les épaules et lui murmure de mots doux, il grogne un peu mais ne bouge pas. Je décide alors de me coucher sur son dos, je l'embrasse un peu partout et lui caresse les cheveux en lui disant qu'il est l'heure. Il émerge doucement, je lui souris lorsqu'il ouvre enfin les yeux. Il se retourne, me prend dans ses bras et plonge sa tête dans mon cou pour se rendormir. Le voyant venir je me lève d'un coup et le tire du lit avec force. Il finit enfin par se lever en marmonnant qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt. Une fois douchés et habillés, nous prenons notre petit déjeuner tranquillement.

  
Nous partons finalement vers 6h30 pour être un peu en avance à la gare. Il est à présent 7h, nos affaires sont placées et nous sommes sur nos sièges. Nous attendons le départ. Le train finit par partir avec un peu de retard. Ça y est c'est parti. Nous allons à Disneyland. Je suis tellement excité. Je n'y suis jamais allé contrairement à Louis qui y est allé plusieurs fois en famille. Je dois ressembler à un enfant mais Disney c'est un peu toute ma vie. J'aime voyager dans des mondes magiques tel Peter Pan, le Roi Lion ou Ariel. J'ai grandi avec Disney. Louis est amusé de me voir gesticuler sur mon siège, je ne tiens pas en place alors sans que je le vois venir, il me prend sur ses genoux et me dit de me calmer. Je respire son odeur, me cale un peu plus contre son torse et ferme les yeux.

  
Ce sont de tendres caresses sur la joue qui me réveillent un peu plus plus tard. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, Lou me regarde avec amour et me dit qu'on est finalement arrivés. Je me lève d'un coup, récupère notre valise et sors du train à la vitesse de la lumière. Louis me suit en rigolant. J'ouvre de grands yeux, ça y est nous y sommes. Je vais passer un week end merveilleux avec mon amoureux. Lou me prend dans ses bras et me murmure " _on y est mon ange, demain tu vas passer le plus beau des anniversaire, je te le promets_ ". Je me retourne, le serre dans mes bras pendant de longues minutes et l'embrasse en lui montrant tout l'amour que je lui porte. C'est un baiser tendre et à la fois passionné. Je l'aime.

Je prends l'enveloppe dans mon sac, pour regarder nos billets et le petit mot de Niall, il me dit de bien profiter de mon week end et m'informe qu'il m'a réservé une chambre au Disneyland Hôtel. Le plus beau et le plus spacieux des hôtels. Mon dieu, mon meilleur ami est fou! Je suis tellement heureux, J'ai tellement de la chance d'avoir Ni dans ma vie depuis tant d'années.

  
Louis et moi arrivons à l'hôtel main dans la main, j'indique à la réception qu'une chambre doit être réservée au nom de Styles. La réceptionniste vérifie sur l'ordinateur et sourit en me disant qu'en effet, la suite "sleeping beauty" m'est réservée pour 3 jours. Je cligne des yeux et regarde Louis " _Une suite? Vous êtes sûre ?_ " La dame confirme que la personne qui a réservé pour moi a demandé une suite. Wow, mon meilleur ami n'a pas fait les choses à moitié, il a dû se ruiner. Il est complètement malade ce garçon. Louis et moi rejoignons donc notre suite une fois que nous avons les clés en main. J'y crois pas, ce qui m'arrive est complètement dingue. La suite est vraiment magnifique, c'est tellement grand, j'observe le salon les yeux grands ouverts. Louis souffle un " _wow_ " en admirant la pièce. Un piano, il y a un putain de piano à queue en plein milieu de notre salon, merde. C'est incroyable. J'avance doucement, les jambes tremblantes. Un grand lit à baldaquin se trouve dans la pièce d'à côté. On a une énorme cuisine. J'ouvre une autre porte et tombe sur une gigantesque salle de bain. Une douche italienne, deux lavabos, des miroirs énormes et un putain de bain à remous au milieu de la pièce. C'est pas possible, je dois rêver. Louis m'appelle depuis le salon, je le rejoins. Il est contre l'énorme baie vitrée qui mène au balcon. Wow on a la vue sur tout le parc, c'est absolument fou. Je suis sous le choc, je ne sais même plus comment réagir. Niall qu'as-tu fais? Tu es dingue. C'est magique. J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau dans ma vie. J'ai envie de pleurer.

  
Une fois remis un peu de mes émotions, je décide d'installer nos affaires. Quelques instants plus tard, Louis me dit qu'il descend à la réception pour aller chercher des infos sur la visite du parc. Je décide donc d'appeler Niall pour lui hurler dessus et le remercier.

- _Allo ?  
\- Niall merde Mais tu as foutu quoi?  
\- Calme-toi curly je comprends rien qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- **UNE SUITE ! TU M'AS RÉSERVÉ UNE PUTAIN DE SUITE. MAIS ÇA VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE ?**_ Je hurle à moitié hystérique  
\- _Quoi? Ça te plaît pas?  
\- Mais Niall merde, bien sûr que ça me plait t'es taré? Mec il y a un putain de piano au milieu du salon, un bain à remous dans la salle de bain et on a la vue sur le parc. C'est absolument magnifique Niall!  
\- Alors pourquoi tu hurles ? _ dit-il déconcerté  
\- _Mais enfin, t'as dû te ruiner. Une simple chambre aurait suffi. Je mérite pas tout ça,_ dis-je ému  
\- _Oh ta gueule Harry. Tu mérites tout ça ok? Alors maintenant tu te tais, tu profites de ton week end en amoureux avec Louis et vous faites des bébés dans ce lit qui doit coûter plus cher que mon loyer.  
\- Niall !!! _ Je râle.  
\- _Je suis sérieux Hazz, profite pour une fois ok. Je veux que tu reviennes de ce week-end des rêves pleins la tête et comblé de bonheur._  
\- Ni. Je .. tu comptes tellement pour moi.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Frère.

Je raccroche le sourire aux lèvres, Niall me comprend tellement, il devine même ce que j'ai envie de dire. C'est vraiment le meilleur ami qu'on puisse avoir. Tout le monde mérite d'avoir un Niall dans sa vie. Louis revient une fois ma conversation terminée, il a un sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui prouve qu'il est fier de ce qu'il vient de faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me cache?

Nous avons passé la matinée dans la chambre parce qu'il était déjà presque 10h quand nous sommes arrivés donc on s'est dit qu'on irait visiter le parc cet après-midi. À midi, je prépare à manger parce que bien sûr le frigo est plus que plein, le mien n'a jamais été aussi plein, d'ailleurs. Je commence donc à préparer notre déjeuner, pâtes aux courgettes et steak haché. Pendant que je coupe les courgettes et que l'eau des pâtes chauffe j'entends une douce mélodie qui provient du salon. Étonné, je lève la tête et découvre mon Lou au piano. Merde Louis joue du piano, c'est magnifique. Je reconnais de suite "How to save a life" j'adore cette chanson alors je me mets à chantonner doucement en continuant ce que je fais. Il finit par jouer la dernière note, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, c'était vraiment beau. Je le rejoints et l'embrasse tendrement. Quand Louis joue, j'ai l'impression de retomber amoureux une deuxième fois. Je suis rempli d'émotions. C'est incroyable. Je mets fin au baiser et le regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux

\- _Tu m'avais caché ton talent!_

_\- Oh c'était rien, je sais jouer seulement celle-là et deux autres. Rien d'énorme_

_\- Tu plaisantes? C'était magnifique Lou! Merde t'as du talent. T'as failli me faire pleurer._

_\- Merci,_ dit-il en rougissant légèrement. _Ce piano est vraiment génial bon sang! Je veux le même. Y'a moyen de le piquer en partant tu crois ?_

 _\- Non je pense pas_ , je rigole doucement. _On serait un peu trop voyants en partant avec le piano sur le dos._

Nous rigolons et Louis m'embrasse en me remerciant encore. Je finis par rejoindre la cuisine pour continuer le repas. Nous mangeons dans la bonne humeur, encore émerveillés d'être dans cette suite. Louis non plus n'y croit pas. Il est pourtant venu plusieurs fois ici mais jamais dans cet hôtel et encore moins dans une suite. Niall nous a gâtés. Je crois qu'il avait prévu le coup et qu'il savait que je partirais avec Louis, même si nous n'étions pas ensemble lorsqu'il a réservé. Il veut nous voir ensemble depuis cette fameuse soirée au bar où Louis a pris mon numéro. Il est le fan numéro un de notre couple. Une fois le repas fini, on décide de partir pour commencer la visite. Y'a tellement de choses à voir ici, heureusement que nous avons trois jours. On peut vraiment prendre notre temps, en plus ici nous sommes à même pas cinq minutes à pieds du parc, c'est vraiment génial.

Nous avons décidé de commencer par le parc Disneyland, nous ferons le Walt Disney Studio plus tard. Nous commençons par visiter le parc, c'est tellement magnifique. Je me sens actuellement comme un enfant. Louis me tient la main et n'arrête pas de sourire en voyant mon regard émerveillé. On tombe sur plusieurs personnages qui se promènent. Au loin j'aperçois Dingo, le capitaine Crochet et Minnie. J'arrête pas de sautiller en les montrant du doigt à Louis. Ça l'amuse beaucoup, il arrête pas de me répéter que je suis vraiment trop mignon, ce qui a le don de me faire rougir. Je le pousse en lui marmonnant d'arrêter et il rigole. Je sens d'un coup quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule, je sursaute et tombe nez à nez avec Mickey. Wow merde il est devant moi, c'est réel. Je n'attends pas et fonce directement dans ses bras. En entendant le rire de Lou, je me retire doucement de l'étreinte et m'excuse, il me dit qu'il a un beau souvenir en me montrant son téléphone. Je parle quelques minutes avec Mickey et il finit par s'en aller en nous faisant un signe de la main. Nous continuons notre visite, on voit d'autre personnages, Louis me mitraille de photos, je crois même qu'il a fait des vidéos de mon comportement de gamin. C'est un peu la honte mais je m'en fiche, je suis heureux. Nous faisons ensuite quelques attractions, on commence d'abord par le Big Thunder Mountain parce que Louis voulait absolument le faire malgré mes réticences, il m'a assuré que j'allais adorer. Je suis installé dans le wagon, Louis à mes côtés. Je le regarde, il a sourire en coin, l'air fier de lui.. merde je sens que je vais avoir peur. Putain pourquoi j'ai dis oui? Quel idiot! Le wagon se met tout d'un coup en marche et il commence à partir à toute vitesse. Oh mon dieu pourquoi je suis là-dedans? Dans quel merdier je me suis foutu? Je hurle, Louis rigole à côté de moi. Je lui hurle dessus et ça fait seulement redoubler son rire. Je le déteste. J'me vengerai. Le wagon continue sa course folle, nous arrivons ensuite dans une caverne, tout est noir. Merde je flippe putain. Allumez la lumière. Tout d'un coup, une explosion retentit et fait trembler toute la caverne. Merde est ce que ca va nous tomber sur la gueule? J'attrape fortement la main de Louis, qui continue de rire. Sans qu'on s'y attende des chauves souris passent au-dessus de nous. Je pousse un cri strident en mettant mes mains sur la tête, je vois Louis se tordre en deux tellement il rit. Idiot! Nous arrivons finalement à la fin du manège. Je descends le plus vite possible et l'attend dans un coin. Il finit par arriver, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri. Je lui tourne le dos en boudant. Il m'entoure de ses bras, met sa tête dans mon cou et me demande pardon en m'embrassant à plusieurs reprises le cou, remontant sur mon visage pour finalement atteindre mes lèvres. Bon je ne peux définitivement pas bouder, Louis est beaucoup trop mignon et il sait y faire ce petit con. Je lui souris alors en plongeant dans ses bras et lui dis : " _Ne me refais plus jamais une chose comme ça Tomlinson, j'ai cru mourir_ ". Il rit doucement en me murmurant " _Promis_ " à l'oreille. Nous continuons de faire le tour du parc en faisant d'autres attractions. Nous avons fait le Alice's Curious Labyrinth et on a beaucoup rigolé. On a enchaîné avec le Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast où Louis s'est amusé comment un enfant. On a continué avec l'attraction Indiana Jones et j'ai bien flippé ma race mais je l'ai faite parce que j'ai vu que le regard de Louis s'illuminer, il rêvait de le faire. Et nous avons fini par It's a small world et même si c'est plus une attraction pour enfant je me suis amusé comme un fou et Louis et moi avons chanté cette fameuse chanson pendant toute l'attraction en rigolant. C'était magique.

  
Il est à présent 19h et Louis décide de m'amener au restaurant Hakuna Matata, petit clin d'œil au soir du réveillon où Louis a pris soin de moi avec amour. C'était vraiment bon. Une fois le repas terminé, Louis m'amène devant le château de la Belle au bois dormant et le spectacle est époustouflant. Un magnifique feu d'artifice, des lumières et des effets incroyables et ces chansons vraiment belles, c'est un rêve. Louis est derrière moi, ses bras autour de moi, ses mains sur mon ventre. Il m'embrasse à plusieurs reprises. Je me sens bien, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

  
Nous rentrons calmement à l'hôtel, Louis prend sa douche pendant que j'admire la vue sur notre balcon. J'y crois pas, c'est incroyable ce que je suis en train de vivre, je pourrais jamais assez remercier Niall pour tout ça. Et vivre ça avec Louis c'est juste magique. Lou finit par sortir de la douche, je me dirige à mon tour dans la salle de bain. En voyant le bain à remous et je me dis que Louis et moi devons absolument le tester avant de partir. Une fois ma douche terminée, je rejoins Louis dans notre lit incroyablement grand. Je me cale contre son torse et nous parlons de notre journée d'aujourd'hui en nous câlinant tendrement. Je finis par m'endormir une petite heure plus tard. Avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, j'entends Louis me chuchoter que demain sera mon plus bel anniversaire. Je me cale plus fortement contre lui, resserre notre étreinte et m'endors la tête remplie de souvenirs.

Je sens qu'on m'embrasse doucement le visage pour me réveiller, j'ouvre les yeux et aperçois mon Louis, allongé sur mon ventre. Ses yeux pétillent et il a un ravissant sourire sur le visage. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau! Il me regarde un long moment avant de plonger sur moi pour m'embrasser passionnément et finit par me murmurer " _Joyeux anniversaire mon ange_ ". Je le remercie en l'embrassant à mon tour. Il se relève brusquement du lit pour fouiller dans la valise et en sort un petit paquet. Il me le tend en souriant grandement. Je l'ouvre et trouve un petit Polaroïd bleu pastel, il est vraiment beau. Je prends mon Lou dans mes bras pour le remercier. Il s'allonge à côté de moi et me dit qu'il a vu mon mur photo chez moi et que je pourrai rajouter des photos récentes. C'est une très bonne idée. Toutes les photos qui sont sur mon mur sont anciennes, il est temps d'y remédier. Nous restons quelques minutes allongés dans le lit pour se câliner et il finit par me dire d'aller me préparer, qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner. Je fonce me préparer en vitesse, Louis lui est déjà prêt. Il a dû se lever plus tôt pour moi. Je suis tombé sur une perle rare. J'ai une chance incroyable. Nous descendons finalement, Louis me prend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil. La dame nous sourit et nous conduit directement dans un salon privé. Merde je comprends pas. Pourquoi un salon privé ? Qu'est-ce que Louis a manigancé?

Une fois devant la porte, la charmante femme, qui se prénomme Alice d'ailleurs, nous souhaite de passer un bon déjeuner en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne comprends pas trop son comportement mais je ne cherche pas plus loin, elle doit être juste très gentille. Louis et moi nous installons autour d'une grande table. Il y a tout un tas de nourriture, c'est impressionnant. Pancakes, crêpes, omelette, œufs brouillés, croissants, pains au chocolats, bacon, charcuterie, thé, café, chocolat chaud, jus de fruits, une corbeille de fruits aussi...c'est de la folie. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander à Louis pourquoi il y a tout ça sur la table parce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je regarde Louis qui me sourit tout simplement et je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un me touche Le bras. Je me retourne et écarquille les yeux...Merde ! Ils sont tous là, tous les personnages Disney ou presque sont dans la pièce et oh mon dieu Minnie tient un gâteau d'anniversaire entre les mains. Merde c'est magique. Alors c'est ça que Louis mijotait? J'y crois pas. Je réagis enfin et fonce sur Louis pour l'embrasser, je le serre fort dans mes bras et lui murmure une tonne de mercis à l'oreille, il me serre plus fort contre lui et m'embrasse le front. Il finit par me demander d'aller souffler mes bougies, je me dirige timidement vers Minnie et souffle en faisant un vœu. Je souhaite simplement que maman aille bien où elle est, et j'espère qu'elle est fière de moi. Et je souhaite par dessus tout que mon couple dure éternellement. Une fois mon voeu fait, les personnages restent un peu avec nous et finissent par partir, mais avant ça, je les prends tous dans mes bras et les remercie pendant que Louis nous mitraille de photos. Une fois tout ce petit monde parti, Lou et moi mangeons tranquillement ce somptueux festin en discutant de la journée qui nous attend.

La journée s'est merveilleusement bien passée, nous sommes allés au Walt Disney Studio cette fois et nous nous sommes régalés dans les attractions. J'ai flippé à plusieurs reprises mais cette fois Louis ne s'est pas moqué de moi, il m'a pris la main à chaque fois et j'ai su qu'il était là. En fin de soirée nous sommes allés voir la parade et c'était absolument magnifique. Les chars étaient absolument incroyables, les personnages très beaux, le décor vraiment impressionnant. C'est ça la magie de Disney, c'est ça que j'aime. Nous avons fini la journée au Bistrot chez Rémy , c'était un vrai régal. Un repas typiquement français, avec des spécialités que je ne connaissais pas. Une belle découverte.

Nous rentrons finalement à l'hôtel, des étoiles plein les yeux et des rêves plein la tête. C'était vraiment une magnifique journée et sans aucun doute mon plus bel anniversaire. J'ai fêté mes 23 ans à Disneyland, c'est incroyable. Je pourrais jamais assez remercier Niall et Louis pour ça. Ils ont réalisé un rêve de gosse, c'était magique.

  
Je me dirige vers la salle de bain, prépare le bain à remous et appelle Louis. Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard, me regarde puis regarde le bain en haussant les sourcils. Je lui souris tendrement.

\- _Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait conclure cette journée par un petit bain à deux,_ dis-je timidement

\- _Ooh_! Il répond avec étonnement

\- _Tu .. tu veux pas? C'est pas grave si tu veux pas hein,_ je reprends en jouant avec mes doigts.

\- _Si_! dit-il précipitamment. _Amour, rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir._

 _\- Vraiment ?_ Je souffle en baissant la tête

\- _Crois moi mon ange j'en rêve depuis que je suis rentré dans cette chambre,_ il répond en me prenant dans ses bras.

On se déshabille dos à dos, Louis attend que je sois plongé dans le bain pour y entrer à son tour. Je trouve l'attention vraiment charmante, Louis est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et il me respecte. J'ai tellement de chance. Il finit par me prendre délicatement entre ses jambes pour que je cale mon dos contre son torse. Il me caresse tendrement les bras et le ventre, il ne descend pas plus bas, sûrement pas peur de me rendre mal à l'aise. Je me retourne et l'embrasse avec amour. Louis mérite qu'on l'aime et qu'on le lui prouve et je pense qu'il est temps que je lui prouve à mon tour l'amour que j'ai pour lui. Il faut que je lui avoue mes sentiments, il faut que je lui dise ces deux mots qui sont impossibles à dire pour moi mais qui comptent pour lui. Mais avant, il faut qu'il sache tout de moi, il faut qu'il connaisse mes doutes, qu'il connaisse mes peurs, qu'il connaisse mes crises et leurs raisons et qu'il sache les gérer si ça arrive. Il faut qu'il sache tout ce qu'il apporte dans ma vie, il faut qu'il sache à quel point il compte pour moi aujourd'hui il faut qu'il sache que je l'aime, et je compte bien le lui dire ce soir.

Nous sortons du bain une petite heure plus tard, nous nous sommes câlinés et nous avons parlé un long moment dans le bain, jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse et que je commence vraiment à avoir froid. Une fois que nous sommes tous les deux dans la chambre, je commence un petit peu à stresser. Et si je m'y prenais mal? Et si je racontais n'importe quoi? Et si Louis prenait peur en voyant la personne que je suis vraiment? Tout ça me stresse. Je suis au milieu de la chambre, les pieds cloués au sol, je n'arrive plus à faire un pas. J'ai peur. Peur que ça finisse mal. Peur de perdre Louis. Peur de perdre la seule personne qui me fait sentir bien aujourd'hui. Peur de perdre mon soleil. Louis me sort de mes pensées en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe mon ange?_ murmure-t-il.

\- _Je .. je...Lou, il faut que je te parle, que je te dise certaines choses et ça me fait un peu peur._

\- _Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire Chaton. Je suis là_ , dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

Je prends timidement la main de Louis et le guide jusqu'au lit pour qu'on s'installe confortablement. Je m'assois en tailleur en face de Lou, lui prends la main. Je prends une grande respiration.. C'est le moment.

\- _Lou, juste avant, s'il te plaît ne me coupe pas d'accord ?_

_\- Promis mon ange. Je t'écoute_

\- _Tu sais Lou, je .. cette fameuse soirée où je t'ai bousculé sans le vouloir. Je suis tombé pour tes beaux yeux. Quand tes yeux bleus ont rencontré les miens je sais pas il y a du comme un truc bizarre, comme si toi et moi on allait se revoir, comme si on était faits pour être ensemble. Ça m'a fait un peu peur je dois l'avouer parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Puis quand tu m'as parlé, j'ai complètement paniqué parce que j'étais en larmes, je me sentais pathétique de craquer aux yeux de tous et je me suis dis que tu devais penser la même chose. NON ne me coupe pas,_ dis-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. _Je sais, aujourd'hui je sais que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais à ce moment là je le pensais, et c'est aussi ce qui a déclenché ma crise de panique le deuxième jour de notre rencontre. J'ai su que tu étais le frère de Lottie, je vous ai vus dans la rue et j'ai paniqué parce que je m'en voulais pour l'autre soir d'avoir été si nul et pitoyable et de savoir que j'allais te revoir bah ça m'a fait paniquer. Je contrôle pas toujours mes crises de paniques et certaines sont plus violentes que d'autre et ce jour là c'était une violente. Mais Lottie a su la gérer. Tu étais là tu as vu sa façon de faire. Le seul moyen quand je panique c'est de me serrer fort et me murmurer des paroles apaisantes en me demandant de calmer ma respiration. Et ça je veux que tu le saches parce qu'on sait jamais. Un jour je peux en faire une devant toi et je veux pas que tu paniques si ça arrive. Alors c'était important pour moi que tu saches quoi faire dans un moment pareil._

\- _Je saurai gérer mon ange,_ me coupe Lou en me serrant fort la main.

\- _Merci lou,_ je souffle. _Je veux que tu saches aussi que j'ai toujours tendance à voir les choses négativement quand il s'agit de moi. Je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça. Y'a cette petite voix dans ma tête, je suis pas fou hein je te le jure,_ dis-je en paniquant, _mais il y a cette voix en moi qui me répète sans arrêt que je suis rien, que je fais mal les choses, que rien de bien ne peut m'arriver parce que je suis moi. Et tout un tas de choses plus sombres les unes que les autres. J'essaie de faire taire cette voix mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mais surtout je veux que tu saches que dans ces moments-là, rien ne sera de ta faute parce que tu es parfait pour moi Louis. Tu as su m'apaiser comme personne n'a réussi à le faire après maman. Tu as su me faire passer une bonne journée le jour du réveillon alors que pour moi c'est la pire journée du monde. Tu as même sacrifié ton anniversaire pour moi. Depuis que tu es dans ma vie, je me sens bien, comme jamais je me suis senti bien en cinq ans. Tu as illuminé ma vie Louis, tu es mon soleil. Tu me fais du bien mon Lou, vraiment et je pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes,_ je reprends les larmes aux yeux. _Merci de m'accepter tel que je suis avec mes nombreux défauts et mes nombreuses larmes. Merci de faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Merci de bien vouloir passer un petit bout de ta vie avec moi. Je ... je t'aime mon amour,_ dis-je en pleurant.

Je lui ai dit .. je me sens bien, je me sens apaisé. Il sait à présent que je l'aime. Merci maman. Merci de me rendre fort de là-haut.

Je lève timidement la tête une fois mon monologue terminé. Louis est en larmes. Oh! Mon Lou pleure. Je crois que je l'ai touché. Je pensais avoir fait un long blabla sans intérêt mais non.

\- Ha-Hazz , il sanglote. _Je sais même pas quoi dire. On ne m'a jamais rien dit d'aussi beau et touchant. Bien sûr que je t'aime comme tu es, mon ange. Parce que tu es parfait comme ça, aussi sensible que tu es, aussi timide et adorable. Aussi rouge que tu peux l'être lorsque je te fais un compliment. J'aime ton petit caractère et ton petit côté boudeur quand tu veux quelque chose. J'aime ta manière de me câliner et de m'embrasser avec amour et passion mais aussi avec tendresse et douceur. J'aime chaque moment passé avec toi bébé et oui je compte bien passer ma vie avec toi. Tu es ma personne, mon Harry, mon âme sœur. Je pense que nos destins sont liés. On était définitivement faits pour se rencontrer. Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, tu n'imagines pas à quel pour ton je t'aime me touche, surtout que je sais qu'il est difficile pour toi de le dire. Je t'aime mon doux trésor._

Louis s'allonge sur le lit et me prend dans ses bras pour me câliner tendrement. Ses mots m'ont fait sourire. Il trouve toujours les mots qu'il faut, les mots qui font battre mon cœur tellement fort que ça en est douloureux. Nous nous embrassons à plusieurs reprises. C'est doux, c'est tendre et c'est surtout rempli d'amour. " _Tu es le soleil, je suis la pluie. Ensemble nous formons un arc en ciel. L'arc en ciel de l'amour_ " je murmure en m'endormant, la tête dans son cou.

Notre dernier jour à Disney était tout aussi magique que les précédents. Nous avons refait les attractions que nous avons le plus adorées. On a ensuite enchaîné avec les animations, c'était vraiment beau et féerique. Et pour terminer nous avons mangé dans un petit restaurant très charmant. Il est maintenant l'heure de partir à la gare, nous sommes dans la chambre, on fait un dernier tour. J'ai un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de quitter cette suite, il s'est passé tellement de choses en un week-end. J'ai réalisé mon rêve d'enfant, j'ai passé le plus beau et le plus merveilleux des anniversaires, j'ai passé un week end entier avec mon amoureux et surtout je me suis ouvert à lui comme jamais je me suis ouvert à personne. Je lui ai surtout dit que je l'aimais. Et depuis, je me sens soulagé d'un poids, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à le lui dire mais j'y suis finalement arrivé et c'était beaucoup plus facile que je ne le pensais. Je regarde mon amour, il a l'air nostalgique. Lui non plus n'a pas envie de quitter cette chambre, je crois. Nous avons tellement passé un week-end inoubliable tous les deux qu'il est maintenant difficile de revenir à la réalité et de quitter tout ce qui nous entoure. Mais il est à présent temps de rentrer.

Nous sommes bien arrivés à la maison. Louis reste avec moi, il n'a pas envie de se retrouver seul chez lui et tant mieux parce que je n'ai pas non plus envie de dormir sans lui. Nous sommes tranquillement sur le canapé, je suis dans ses bras et nous regardons nos photos du week-end. Je ris beaucoup parce que franchement j'ai l'air d'un enfant sur toutes les photos mais je m'en fiche parce qu'on voit à quel point je suis heureux. Il n'y en a pas une seule ou je ne souris pas et ça fait bizarre parce qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas souris comme ça. Nous somme coupés par mon téléphone qui annonce l'arrivée d'un message.

_**De: Lottie** _

_Bien rentrés, les amoureux ? Et bien j'espère parce qu'il est temps que tu accueilles tes filleul(e)s mon cher. Maman est à l'hôpital, les bébés vont arriver. On vous attend xx_

 


	5. Chapitre 5

OH MON DIEU ! Oh mon dieu les bébés arrivent, les bébés arrivent. Je fais quoi? Je fais quoi putain? Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital! TOUT DE SUITE. Merde je panique tellement qu'on dirait que c'est moi qui vais accoucher. Ok on se calme Harry. On se calme, on souffle, on se détend. Tout va bien. Je tourne mon regard vers Louis qui lui ne comprend rien, il me regarde simplement m'agiter dans l'appartement, les yeux écarquillés.

\- _Lou les bébés arrivent ! On doit rejoindre ta mère à l'hôpital! VITE!_ je crie presque

\- _Ok alors déjà détends toi, on va y aller mais avant il faut que tu te calmes bébé. Bon mets ton manteau et tes baskets. On y va._

Je cours dans l'entrée pour me préparer et je gigote devant la porte en attendant Louis. Bordel il fait quoi? Il arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il récupère les clés de sa voiture et nous filons à l'hôpital. Dans la voiture je ne tiens plus en place. Je suis beaucoup trop excité pour être calme. Je vais être parrain. Mon filleul et ma filleule vont naître aujourd'hui. Wow. Est ce que je vais réussir à prendre soin d'eux? Est ce qu'ils vont m'aimer? Je dois vraiment me calmer. Je suis une boule de nerfs. Je souffle doucement. J'essaie de me détendre. Louis pose finalement sa main sur ma cuisse et me caresse tendrement pour me détendre.  Ça marche, je me calme enfin. Je ferme les yeux.

Nous y sommes enfin. Je me dirige presque en courant vers l'accueil. La femme me regarde de haut en bas. Quoi ? Elle a quoi a me dévisager comme ça celle-là? Je ne cherche pas à comprendre.

\- _Bonjour, je suis ici parce que Johanna Tomlinson a été admise ici pour la naissance de ses jumeaux. Je pourrais avoir des nouvelles s'il vous plaît?_

_\- Vous êtes de la famille ?_

_\- Euh non mais je .._

\- _Alors_ , elle me coupe, _je ne peux rien pour vous, désolée._

 _\- Je suis son fils._ intervient Louis.

\- _Vous pouvez rejoindre la salle d'attente où se trouve votre fratrie. Mais seulement vous,_ dit-elle en me dévisageant.

\- _Ecoutez ! C'est mon compagnon alors il vient avec moi, pas besoin de discuter pendant 20 ans. Et il se trouve que ce jeune homme est le parrain des futurs bébés alors il a tout a fait le droit d'être ici._ dit Lou en haussant un peu la voix.

\- _Comme vous voudrez_ , marmonne elle. _La salle d'attente de la maternité est au 1er étage._

Sans plus attendre nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur. Je marmonne des choses incompréhensibles contre cette femme de l'accueil. Bordel mais ce qu'elle peut être conne! Sa façon de me dévisager comme si j'étais une merde, là. Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là? Je l'aurai bien remise à sa place. Mais y'a plus important. Les bébés et Jay sont plus importants que cette vieille femme aigrie. Louis me caresse le dos en me disant de me calmer. Il m'embrasse tendrement et nous retrouvons Lottie et les filles dans la salle d'attente. Lott's me saute dessus dès qu'elle me voit. Je la serre dans mes bras pendant quelques minutes et lui embrasse le front, je pars ensuite dire bonjour aux jumelles et à Fizzy. On nous informe que Dan est avec Jay et qu'il ne reste plus qu'à attendre. Le temps risque d'être long. Je souffle et me cale contre mon Lou.

Cela fait maintenant plus de deux heures que l'on attend, Dan est venu une fois pour nous donner des nouvelles y'a maintenant une heure de ça. Jay va bien, les bébés aussi mais ils ne sont pas décidés à sortir. Ils sont apparemment bien au chaud dans le ventre de Jay. Je somnole à présent sur l'épaule de Louis. Les jumelles sont endormies sur les chaises, blotties l'une contre l'autre. Elles sont vraiment adorables. Lottie et Fizzy parlent avec Louis de notre week-end. J'essaie de suivre la conversation mais mes yeux se ferment tout seuls. Il est à présent 23h et nous attendons toujours.

Une douce caresse sur la joue me fait ouvrir les yeux, je regarde Louis et il me dit que Dan vient de nous annoncer que le premier bébé allait sortir d'ici quelques minutes. Je me redresse subitement sur ma chaise et j'attends patiemment. J'ai tellement hâte. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Dan débarque avec un bébé dans les bras. Tout le monde s'approche de lui, il sourit et annonce que c'est un petit garçon. Je m'approche doucement du bébé, j'attrape sa petite main et la caresse tendrement. Il est vraiment à croquer. Il est tout potelé, on a envie de lui faire plein de bisous.

\- _Harry, je te présente ton filleul, Ernest, Louis, Edward Tomlinson._

Dan le ramène vite auprès de Jay et nous attendons à présent l'arrivée du deuxième bébé. J'y crois pas, il porte mon deuxième prénom. Je me tourne vers Louis qui a les larmes aux yeux, sûrement ému d'avoir vu son petit frère et aussi parce que Jay et Dan ont donné son prénom à leur deuxième garçon. Je le prends doucement dans mes bras et il craque dans mon cou. Je lui caresse tendrement le dos pour l'apaiser. Il finit par se détacher de moi pour m'embrasser.

Quelques minutes plus tard Dan revient avec un bébé, mais cette fois ce petit bout est emmitouflé dans une petite couverture toute rose. Ma filleule. Les filles se jettent sur elle et s'émerveillent toutes devant leur petite soeur. Une de plus chez les Tomlinson. Je me dirige doucement vers elle. Je caresse délicatement sa petite tête et souris, elle est si petite et si belle.

\- _Et voici ta filleule mon garçon, Doris, Lise, Johanna Tomlinson_

Je la regarde, les larmes inondent mes joues. Mon dieu, ils ont appelé leur fille Lise, c'est le prénom de ma maman. Je regarde Dan dans les yeux, il me sourit tendrement, il a le regard d'un père qui regarde son fils. Je craque, je le prends dans mes bras en faisant attention à la petite merveille qu'il a dans les bras. " _Merci_ ", je lui souffle doucement. Il resserre son étreinte, m'embrasse sur le crâne et me confie à Louis. Je pleure de longues minutes dans ses bras, il me caresse le dos en essayant de calmer mes larmes. Il me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille et je finis par me calmer doucement. Je suis si heureux, c'est un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette journée. C'est incroyable, les jumeaux sont nés le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Le 02 février 2018 à 23h45. Cette date restera gravée en moi pour toujours. Mon filleul porte mon deuxième prénom et ma filleule a le doux prénom de ma maman. Jay et Dan ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour me rendre heureux.

Nous pouvons à présent aller voir Jay dans sa chambre. Je laisse d'abord les filles et Louis dirent bonjours à leur maman. Une fois toute la troupe installée dans la chambre, je me dirige à mon tour vers Jay. Elle me sourit tendrement en me voyant. Je la prends directement dans mes bras et lui murmure " _Merci, merci de fond du coeur, vous me comblez de bonheur. Je suis sûr que de là-haut maman est heureuse qu'une petite perle porte son prénom. Merci pour elle, je vous aime_ ". Elle ressert resserre notre étreinte, je sens quelques larmes couler le long de mon cou. Oh. Je l'entends renifler et elle finit par me chuchoter " _Trésor, tu fais partie de notre famille depuis le début. Et à présent tu es le chéri de mon fils. Merci de le rendre heureux. Ta maman peut être fière d'avoir un fils comme toi, j'aurais aimé la connaître_ ". Nous nous serrons quelques instants encore dans les bras et je finis par me détacher pour essuyer mes larmes. Je me dirige doucement vers les berceaux des bébés, ils sont endormis. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, Jay a fait un travail formidable. Je suis vraiment fier d'être leur parrain. Je vais bien prendre soin d'eux, c'est une promesse. J'en profite pour sortir mon téléphone et faire quelques photos. J'en envoie une à Niall pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Louis est près de sa maman, ils se parlent tous les deux en me lançant quelques regards de temps en temps, ils parlent de moi. Ils n'arrêtent pas de sourire, je pense que Louis lui raconte notre week-end. J'en profite pour câliner et mitrailler les bébés de photos. Je suis heureux.

Deux mois sont passés depuis la naissance des jumeaux. Jay et les bébés sont sortis de l'hôpital seulement trois jours après l'accouchement. Johanna a vite pris ses repères chez elle. Il lui a fallu un peu d'organisation pour gérer les deux petits bouts sans oublier la fratrie, même si les filles sont grandes à présent. J'ai été beaucoup présent aussi, en tant que parrain. J'ai pris mon rôle très au sérieux et je passais pratiquement tous mes week-ends chez les Tomlinson pour soulager un peu Jay. Les après-midis, je prenais les jumeaux et j'allais les promener une petite heure ou plus, pour que Johanna puisse souffler un peu sans entendre les pleurs de ces deux petits trésors qui savent déjà très bien rendre leur maman folle. Je restais ensuite jusqu'en début de soirée pour l'aider encore un peu et je rentrais finalement chez moi où je retrouvais Louis qui m'attendait, installé dans mon canapé, lorsqu'il n'était pas chez sa mère lui aussi.

Pour notre première Saint Valentin en amoureux, j'ai invité Louis au restaurant. Je me souviens très bien de ce jour, j'avais décidé de le surprendre. Alors j'avais réservé dans le plus chic resto de la ville une semaine avant. Le jour même,  je lui ai envoyé un message en lui demandant de passer chez moi vers 20h pour une soirée en tête à tête. J'ai ensuite revêtu mon plus beau costume noir et blanc avec un joli noeud papillon, acheté un énorme bouquet de roses rouges et j'ai sonné chez Louis à 18h. Il m'a ouvert en jogging et torse nu, les cheveux en pétard. Il m'a regardé avec de grands yeux et je lui ai dit " _tu as 30 minutes pour te faire beau mon cœur, ce soir toi et moi on sort_ ". Il est resté quelques minutes planté devant moi et a fini par hocher la tête. Je me suis rapproché de lui en lui tendant le bouquet, il l'a pris, l'a senti et s'est de suite jeté sur moi pour m'embrasser. C'était un baiser rempli de désir, j'ai senti en moi les papillons s'envoler. L'air s'est réchauffé et je me suis finalement détaché pour ne pas qu'on aille plus loin. Nous étions attendus. Louis est revenu 20 minutes plus tard vêtu d'un costume gris avec une ravissante cravate noire. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, bordel qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy! Je lui aurais fait l'amour dans toutes les pièces de son appartement si je m'étais écouté à ce moment-là. Nous sommes finalement partis au restaurant. Louis n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand il a découvert le lieu. Nous avons passé une très bonne soirée. Nous avons énormément discuté, Louis ne m'a pas lâché la main de tout le repas. Et il avait cette lueur dans les yeux qui me remuait le ventre. Une lueur de désir, la même que celle qu'il a pu lire dans mes yeux. A la fin du repas, nous avons décidé de faire une petite balade en ville avant de rentrer. Nous avons marché main dans ma main pendant un petit moment, nous étions bien. Juste nous, la nuit, les étoiles, la lune et rien d'autre. C'était apaisant. Nous sommes finalement rentrés chez moi. Bien sûr Louis est resté pour la nuit. Je lui ai demandé de nous préparer deux thés et pendant ce temps, je me suis éclipsé dans la salle de bain, j'ai fait couler un bain, j'y ai mis plein de mousse et j'ai allumé quelques bougies pour rendre l'ambiance plus romantique. Il m'a finalement rejoint dans la pièce et a été agréablement étonné par ma surprise, il m'a embrassé et m'a remercié un million de fois en me disant que c'était magnifique. Nous avons donc bu notre thé tout en nous câlinant dans notre bain en amoureux. C'était un moment hyper relaxant, hyper tendre et hyper doux. J'aurai clairement pu m'endormir dans ses bras tellement nous étions bien. Mais j'avais autre chose en tête. Le bain a vite refroidi alors nous avons fini par rejoindre mon lit. Je me suis directement calé contre mon Lou. Il m'a serré fort contre son torse, j'ai commencé par lui embrasser tendrement le visage, en passant par son nez, ses joues, sa bouche, son menton. Je suis finalement descendu dans son cou, son torse, son ventre. J'ai senti Louis frissonner sous mes baisers, ça m'a encouragé à continuer. Je suis monté sur lui, je me suis allongé sur son ventre, j'ai repris mes tendre baisers dans son cou et j'ai fini par lui murmurer à l'oreille " _fais-moi l'amour Lou_ ".  Je l'ai senti se figer sous moi, j'ai relevé la tête et j'ai vu ses yeux grands ouverts, sa bouche également, et il haletait. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

\- _Tu .. tu es sûr bébé ?_ murmure t-il

\- _Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi mon cœur. Je veux que ce soit toi. Toi et toi seul._

Louis m'a alors embrassé avec amour. C'était un baiser rempli de passion et d'envie. Je l'ai senti bouger sous moi et sans que je comprenne comment,  il était soudain au-dessus de moi. Wow! Il a commencé à m'embrasser partout sur le visage, dans le cou en me murmurant des mots d'amour, des mots rassurants. Il a finalement enlevé mon t-shirt, m'a embrassé le torse. Il a mordillé mes tétons, ce qui m'a doucement fait gémir, a continué de m'embrasser partout. Il est remonté et m'a laissé une jolie marque dans le cou. Un suçon énorme qui est resté visible pendant des semaines. Je bougeais sous lui en lui caressant le dos. Ses baisers me faisaient tellement d'effet, j'étais déjà totalement excité. Il m'a finalement retiré mon caleçon en même temps que j'ai retiré le sien. Nous étions à présent tous les deux nus et j'étais étonnamment pas gêné. Comme si tout était simple et naturel avec Louis, comme si nous avions fait ça des centaines de fois déjà. Il s'est finalement installé entre mes jambes, m'a embrassé un nombre incalculable de fois en me murmurant des Je t'aime encore et encore. Nous avons finalement fait l'amour ce soir-là et ça a réellement été la plus belle nuit de ma vie. C'était doux, c'était tendre et c'était surtout un moment rempli d'amour. Nous n'avons fait qu'un cette nuit-là et ça n'a fait que renforcer le lien si fort qui nous unissait déjà. Je l'aime.

Au mois de mars, Lottie et moi sommes allés nous faire tatouer ensemble, il était temps de faire notre matching tattoo, pour graver cette belle amitié en nous. Nous avons tous les deux l'habitude des aiguilles donc aucun problème de ce côté là. Nous avons rejoint le salon de Louis et Zayn, et Lou nous a tatoués. Ça a pris à peine deux petites heures de travail. J'ai été ravi du résultat et Lottie également. Nous avons à présent tatoué sur le poignet le mot "Promise" lié par un petit cœur, rose pour moi et bleu pour elle. Une jolie promesse d'amitié. Un simple mot qui veut dire beaucoup. Il promet une belle et longue amitié mais c'est également un engagement, être là l'un pour l'autre quoi qu'il arrive. Un de mes tatouages préférés.

Nous sommes à présent en avril, cela fait donc cinq mois que Louis et moi sommes ensemble. Depuis cinq mois j'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, je n'ai pas refait de crise de panique, je ne craque plus comme je le faisais avant et je commence a accepter d'être aimé. Bien sûr cette voix dans ma tête est toujours présente, elle essaie toujours de me foutre le moral a zéro. Mais je ne me laisse pas faire, j'essaie de la combattre et si vraiment ça devient difficile, je me blottis contre louis et la voix se tait directement. Louis a le pouvoir de m'apaiser dans n'importe quelle situation. Et quand il me voit comme ça, il ne dit rien, il sait que je me bats avec moi-même alors il passe simplement ses bras autour de moi et me garde contre lui jusqu'à ce que la bataille finisse. J'ai fait d'énormes progrès, pour certains ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose mais pour moi c'est beaucoup. Niall me l'a d'ailleurs fait remarquer un soir où nous avons passé une soirée entre meilleurs amis. Il m'a dit qu'il me sentait heureux, qu'il me voyait plus épanoui, plus ouvert aux autres et mieux avec moi-même. Il était ému quand il m'a dit tout ça, il m'a dit qu'il attendait ça depuis trop longtemps, que ça lui brisait le coeur de me voir détruit, et surtout que me voir enfin sourire le rendait heureux. J'étais tellement touché par ses mots que je l'ai pris fortement dans mes bras en lui murmurant un Je t'aime franc et sincère. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa réaction à ce moment-là, quand il a entendu mon je t'aime, il s'est effondré en larmes dans mes bras, il sanglotait, je sentais ses larmes couler dans mon cou. Je l'ai gardé contre mon torse presque une demi-heure en lui caressant le dos pour qu'il se calme. Il s'est ensuite excusé en me disant qu'il rêvait de m'entendre dire ça à nouveau. Et j'ai compris. J'ai compris que même lorsque je pensais être seul dans mon mal-être, je ne l'étais pas. Je savais que Niall était présent mais je le repoussais toujours loin de mes problèmes pour le protéger. Le protéger de moi et de ma dépression, le protéger de mon mal-être intérieur qui me bouffait la vie. Je voulais juste qu'il soit heureux parce que personne ne mérite de vivre ce que je vis depuis des années, personne ne mérite de se détruire soi-même comme je l'ai fait et surtout pas Niall. Parce que ce garçon c'est un rayon de soleil. Il sourit tout le temps et il amène la bonne humeur partout où il passe. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai tenu si longtemps. Sans lui je ne serais déjà plus de ce monde depuis un moment, mais je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner et je ne pouvais surtout pas retirer le sourire de son visage. Il est beaucoup trop précieux.

Mai, juin et juillet sont passés aussi vite que les mots précédents. Fin juin, j'ai accompagné Niall à son match de foot à Manchester. Il était excité comme un enfant, c'était très drôle. Il ne tenait pas en place, la veille du match il a dormi à la maison et toute la soirée il a parlé de la journée du lendemain. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps mais il n'avait pas pu avoir de place le moment venu alors que moi oui. Le jour venu, je ne pouvais même plus le faire tenir tranquille. Tout le long du trajet je l'ai entendu me demander " _Hazz on arrive bientôt?_ ". Ca m'a beaucoup amusé au début mais au bout de deux heures, j'avais juste envie de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Heureusement pour moi, nous sommes vite arrivés au stade. Niall est bien sûr passé au stand de nourriture avant d'aller rejoindre sa place. Et j'ai passé une très bonne journée avec mon meilleur ami ce jour-là, nous avons beaucoup ri et ce qui m'a fait le plus plaisir, c'était de voir le beau sourire d'enfant que Niall avait sur le visage. Rien n'est plus important pour moi que de voir heureux les gens que j'aime.

Notre relation avec Louis se passe toujours aussi bien, il est toujours aussi parfait avec moi. Au mois d'août il a même fini par quitter son appartement pour s'installer avec moi. Depuis que nous sommes rentrés de Disney, lorsque je rentrais à la maison le soir, je le retrouvais toujours chez moi, souvent en train de préparer le repas. Nous avons donc discuté des pour et des contre le fait d'habiter ensemble si tôt et les pour l'ont emporté haut la main. Au fond, nous avions tous les deux envie de vivre ensemble. Il a emménagé le week end suivant notre discussion, avec l'aide de Niall, Liam et Zayn. Je suis ravi de vivre avec Louis, la cohabitation se passe très bien, nous partageons les tâches ménagères. Et c'est franchement très agréable de rentrer à la maison le soir pour y retrouver son chéri et pouvoir dormir dans ses bras tous les soirs. Je suis ravi de cette décision. Ça fait un pas de plus dans notre relation et ça solidifie encore plus notre couple. On dit toujours qu'à  deux, on est plus forts et c'est vrai, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort et c'est grâce à lui. Je lui dois beaucoup, il a su me donner un peu plus confiance en moi, il m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes moments de doute, il m'a rassuré et a apaisé mes peurs. Il m'aide doucement à faire le deuil des deux femmes les plus importantes de ma vie, et surtout il m'apprend à m'accepter comme je suis. C'est pas facile tout les jours, mes peurs et mes idées noires sont encore présentes parfois, mais Louis est là, il ne me lâche pas et il m'aime.

Je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux que je le suis à présent. J'ai un boulot qui me passionne. Aider les gens à choisir un bon livre c'est mon truc et je compte pas arrêter de sitôt. Je suis entouré de bonne personnes qui prennent soin de moi. J'ai les Tomlinson, qui sont comme ma deuxième famille. Dan est comme un père pour moi, en tout cas il l'a été bien plus que mon géniteur. Jay est ma deuxième maman, elle prend soin de moi avec tellement de douceur. Les jumelles sont adorables et je les adore. Fizzy est ma petite princesse, j'aime l'avoir à mes côtés. Et les jumeaux, mon filleul et ma filleule, les deux merveilles de ma vie, sont ce dont je suis le plus fier aujourd'hui. J'ai aussi Lottie, ma patronne et avant tout ma meilleure amie, la fille qui a su lire en moi et percer ma carapace, la fille qui a été hyper patiente avec moi et qui a toujours été là. J'ai aussi mon meilleur ami, Ni, il est là depuis mes trois ans, il ne m'a jamais lâché. Il sait tout de moi et je sais tout de lui. Il a été la dans les bons comme les pires moments de ma vie et je lui serai reconnaissant à jamais. Et pour fini j'ai Louis, le garçon que je considère comme l'homme de ma vie. Mon futur mari, le père de mes futurs enfants, ma personne, mon âme sœur, celui qui me comprend en un seul regard, celui qui m'apaise avec une seule caresse, celui qui me rend fou avec un seul baiser, celui qui a débarqué de nulle part et qui a illuminé ma vie, celui qui m'a fait tomber amoureux de ses yeux bleus. Mon Lou. Mon soleil. Mon amour.

J'ai surtout appris que même si les personnes qu'on a perdues ne sont pas près de nous, elles sont toujours avec nous, dans nos cœurs. Maman est là, avec moi. Peu importe où je vais et ce que je fais, elle veille sur moi.

« _**Je t'aime maman.**_ »

 

  
FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, nous sommes à la fin de cet OS/mini fiction. J’espère qu’il vous a plu. Je vous laisse avec un petit bonus dans le prochain «chapitre» 
> 
> All the love 
> 
> Sun_Hazzy


	6. Bonus n°1

_**Trois ans plus tard..** _

  
J'ouvre doucement les yeux, éteins mon réveil et me cale contre la douce chaleur du corps de mon amour. Louis dort toujours profondément, rien ne peut le tirer de son sommeil. Je me permets de rester un petit quart d'heure au chaud près de l'homme que j'aime avant d'affronter le froid de l'hiver qui est arrivé il y a un mois déjà. Lou, toujours profondément endormi resserre son étreinte et cale sa tête dans mon cou. Il est tellement mignon quand il dort, je pourrais rester là et l'observer pendant des heures. Je caresse tendrement sa joue en l'observant encore quelques instants : Il a la bouche à moitié ouverte, ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, sa petite mèche couvre ses yeux et son petit nez se retrousse doucement. Il doit rêver. Je l'aime comme au premier jour.. et plus encore.

Je finis par me lever et me prépare en vitesse pour rejoindre Lottie à la boutique. Pas mal de chose ont changé en trois ans et la première c'est que Lottie m'a demandé d'être son associé. Je suis donc patron de notre librairie. Lottie a d'ailleurs changé son nom, elle s'appelle maintenant « Promise » en l'honneur de notre matching tattoo et de notre promesse d'amitié. J'ai pleuré lorsqu'elle m'a demandé d'être son associé, c'était tellement irréel pour moi. Parfois je me demande ce que j'ai fait dans la vie pour être aussi bien entouré.

J'arrive à la boutique, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis content de retrouver Lott's après ce week end. J'aime toujours autant travailler dans cet endroit et le fait d'être patron n'a pas changé grand chose pour moi. Je continue de conseiller les gens, j'aime les aider à trouver la petite merveille qui leur permettra de s'évader quelques instants loin de la vie réelle. J'ai exactement le même boulot qu'avant, avec un plus. J'ai aussi maintenant des tas de paperasses à faire, des commandes à passer, des livraisons à gérer et des payement à effectuer, ainsi que toutes les petites galères qu'ont les patrons. Lottie m'aide beaucoup et on forme vraiment une bonne équipe tous les deux. C'est géniale de bosser avec sa meilleure amie, surtout si elle est aussi parfaite que l'est Lottie.

J'ouvre la porte et le carillon sonne. Je souris : j'aime ce petit truc, il m'apaise, entendre le carillon signifie que je suis chez moi. Je me sens bien dans cette boutique et rien ne pourra changer ça. Lottie est déjà là, le nez sur son téléphone. Elle relève la tête lorsqu'elle m'entend arriver.

\- _Bonjour Hazzy_

_\- Hey Lott's. Bon week-end ?_

_\- Parfait oui. Tommy m'a invitée au resto, c'était cool. Et toi ?_

_\- Oui Louis et moi sommes restés à la maison. Lou a beaucoup travaillé sur ses dessins. Un petit week-end tranquille._

Elle hoche la tête, l'air ailleurs. Je l'observe quelques secondes. Y a un truc qui va pas. Je la sens bizarre. Un truc la travaille, ça se voit.

\- _T'es sûre que ça va ?_ Je reprends. _T'as pas l'air bien ? Tu veux rentrer? Je m'occupe de la boutique si tu veux._

 _\- Non non ça va je t'assure. C'est juste....J'ai appris quelque chose et je sais pas quoi faire,_ dit-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains

\- _Hey_! dis-je en m'approchant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?_

Elle cale sa tête contre mon torse et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible

\- _Quoi?_

_\- Harry.. je suis enceinte._

_\- MAIS C'EST MERVEILLEUX !!!!_

_\- Tu crois?_ souffle-t-elle hésitante

\- _Lottie, Tommy et toi vous êtes ensemble depuis si longtemps que je compte meme plus les années. Vous vous aimez comme des fous. Vous vivez ensemble à présent et vous avez déjà parlé de projets bébé il y a quelque temps déjà. Bien sûr que c'est une bonne nouvelle enfin! Vous allez être parents._

\- _Mais et si je suis nulle comme maman? Et si j'arrive pas à gérer un bébé? Un bébé plus la boutique ? Je vais faire comment ? Hein ?_

\- _Ok stop! Ne panique pas. Tu vas très bien t'en sortir! Tu as autant élevé tes petites sœurs et ton petit frère que ta maman. Les bébés n'ont plus de secrets pour toi. Et pour la boutique, je suis là! On est associé à présent ! Tu peux te reposer sur moi. Tu seras une très bonne maman ma puce. J'ai aucun doute la dessus._

\- _Merci Hazzy._

_\- JE VAIS ÊTRE TONTON!!!!_

_\- JE VAIS ÊTRE MAMAN!!!_

Je la regarde dans les yeux et nous éclatons finalement de rire tous les deux. C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Lottie sera une maman poule fabuleuse et elle aura le plus beau des bébés. Je suis tellement heureux et fière d'elle et du petit bout de femme qu'elle est devenue.  
Lottie et moi parlons de sa grossesse, elle me dit qu'elle a fait une prise de sang en plus du test pour être sûre que ce soit positif, résultat : elle est enceinte de dix semaines. Dans un mois et demi, elle a rendez-vous chez le gynécologue pour voir pour la première fois la petite tête de son bébé et essayer par la même occasion de savoir le sexe. Fille ou garçon ? Elle a parié pour un garçon et j'ai parié pour une fille. J'imagine déjà une petite tête blonde courir partout en rigolant avec son rire d'enfant. Je souris à cette pensée. Nous discutons de la manière dont elle va annoncer la nouvelle. Je suis le premier à être au courant. Elle ne sait pas trop comment l'annoncer alors je lui propose de faire un repas à la maison ce week end en invitant la tribu Tomlinson pour qu'elle fasse son annonce tranquillement. Elle accepte. J'ai déjà hâte de voir la tête de Jay lorsqu'elle va apprendre la nouvelle, elle rêve d'être grand-mère depuis un moment déjà.

La journée s'est bien passée, en trois ans la clientèle a considérablement augmenté, c'est impressionnant. Notre librairie est devenue une des plus connues de la ville.

  
Je dis au revoir à Lottie en la serrant fort contre moi pour la féliciter encore une fois pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Il est à présent temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. Ça me fait bizarre de dire «Notre maison» pour parler de notre cocon mais on peut le dire à présent, parce qu'il y a six mois, Louis et moi avons trouvé et acheté la maison de nos rêves. C'est dingue hein? Qui aurait cru que le moi d'il y a trois ans achèterait une maison avec le garçon qu'il aime? Certainement pas moi en tout cas. J'ai beaucoup évolué ces trois dernières années, Louis a été mon pilier et il l'est encore aujourd'hui. Il m'est bien sûr arrivé de faire quelques crises ces dernières années mais Louis les a gérées. Il a su me calmer et me réconforter à chaque fois. J'apprends doucement à m'aimer et à aimer ce que je fais, j'apprends également à être fier de moi. Grâce à mon Lou, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour soulager mes pensées, il m'a conseillé d'écrire. J'ai un petit carnet et j'y écris mes pensées, mes idées, mes envies .. tous ce qui me passe par la tête et ça soulage, ça libère mon esprit. Je vais mieux.

Louis m'attend quand je rentre, je le retrouve à la cuisine en train de préparer le repas. Mon Lou est un ange. Il est d'ailleurs devenu un vrai chef. Je le rejoints pour l'embrasser chastement. Nous dînons tranquillement et j'en profite pour lui dire que sa famille viendra manger samedi, je ne lui parle pas de l'annonce de sa sœur, c'est quelque chose qu'elle doit annoncer elle même. Ça sera un moment précieux. Nous passons la soirée calmement dans le canapé en discutant de nos journées. Nous finissons par rejoindre notre nid d'amour où je m'endors doucement en serrant fort l'homme que j'aime dans mes bras. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Je me sens chez moi.

La semaine s'est merveilleusement bien passée. Lottie était en forme malgré les nausées matinales qui sont arrivées. C'est dur pour elle, elle passe ses journées à vomir ou à être écœurée par la moindre odeur un peu forte. Mais elle va bien, elle sourit, elle est rayonnante et heureuse.

  
Nous sommes samedi, j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans la cuisine pour préparer un bon repas pour ma famille. Oui j'ai aussi évolué de ce côté-là. Même si j'aimais très fort les Tomlinson, j'ai longtemps laissé une petite distance de sécurité entre eux et moi. Aujourd'hui, celle-ci s'est envolée, je considère les Tomlinson comme ma famille adoptive, ils font partie de ma vie depuis tellement longtemps et ils ont été d'un soutien incroyable depuis des années. Les barrières sont tombées, je me laisse doucement aimer. Il est à présent 18h, Lottie vient d'arriver avec Tommy, elle est stressée comme jamais, ça se voit à des kilomètres, alors je la prends à part dans ma chambre pour lui parler.

\- _Lottie, ma puce il faut que tu te détendes, tout va bien se passer_

 _\- Mais.. et si Tommy n'en veut pas de ce bébé ? Si ma mère n'est pas heureuse ? Si Louis le prend mal? Je vais faire quoi ? Hein? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir Harry ? Je veux pas perdre Tommy. Je l'aime tellement,_ dit-elle aux bords des larmes

\- _Ok stop,_ dis-je en la prenant contre moi. _Ça suffit, arrête de penser à tout ça. Ta mère le prendra bien, elle a envie d'être grand-mère depuis des années. Louis sera heureux pour toi tant que tu es heureuse, et Tommy t'aime de tout son cœur, il a envie de fonder une famille avec toi. Tout ira bien, crois-moi._

_\- J'ai peur Harry_

\- _Ça ira je te le jure. Et puis je suis là moi. Dans tous les cas je suis derrière toi et je te lâcherai pas. On s'est fait une promesse non?_

" _Merci_ " souffle t-elle dans mon cou." _Je sais pas pas ce que je ferais sans toi Hazzy. Je t'aime_ ". Je lui réponds que je l'aime aussi en resserrant notre étreinte et nous finissons par rejoindre le salon où Tommy et Louis nous attendent en discutant, une bière à la main.

La petite tribu arrive une demi heure plus tard. J'ouvre la porte et deux mini tornades me foncent dessus en criant " _Parrain_!". Je les prends directement dans mes bras et les entraîne dans un câlin d'ours, comme ils aiment les appeler. Je laisse rentrer le reste de la famille tout en gardant mes petits monstres contre moi. Jay me sourit avec tendresse comme à chaque fois qu'elle nous voit tous les trois. Louis sert l'apéro, je vais chercher les amuses bouche qui vont avec et prends place entre mon amour et Jay. Doris et Erni se disputent pour savoir qui prendra place sur mes genoux alors je cède et les prends tous les deux. Satisfait, ils se calent contre mon torse en me racontant leur semaine d'école, tout ça sous les regards attendris de Jay. Mes deux petits monstres ont bien grandi. Ils ont fait leur première rentrée en maternelle en septembre et ils adorent l'école. La maîtresse ne sait souvent pas où donner de la tête parce que deux jumeaux avec un fort caractère c'est quelque chose mais ils travaillent très bien. Je suis vraiment fier d'eux. Ils sont ma petite dose de bonheur, je les aime énormément. Une belle complicité s'est créée entre nous, nous avons cette sorte de lien fusionnel depuis qu'ils sont bébés. Ils ne me quittent plus lorsque je suis dans la même pièce, m'appellent presque tous les jours et me confient leurs petits secrets à chaque fois qu'ils me voient. Je suis vraiment chanceux et fier d'être le parrain de ces deux trésors.

Le repas s'est passé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, tout le monde s'est régalé et tant mieux. Nous passons à présent au dessert, je pose les mousses au chocolat sur la table, me mets derrière Lottie et lui souffle doucement " _c'est le moment_ ". Je la sens se crisper alors je caresse tendrement ses épaules sous le regard perdu de Louis. Elle souffle un bon coup et se lance.

\- _Hmm alors voilà, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer_ , souffle t-elle

\- _On t'écoute mon cœur,_ dit Jay avec tendresse.

\- _Je .. J'ai appris quelque chose il y a une semaine. Je m'y attendais pas du tout. J'ai été beaucoup chamboulée par tout ça mais Harry a su me calmer et me rassurer. Voilà .. Je suis enceinte,_ lâche t-elle finalement, soulagée.

Plus personne ne parle, c'est un silence complet dans le salon jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une minute plus tard quelques sanglots. J'aperçois alors Johanna, les larmes aux yeux et un grand sourire sur son visage. Elle se lève sans attendre et fonce prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Elle lui murmure à quel point elle est fière et heureuse pour elle et aussi à quel point elle l'aime. Lottie finit par lâcher sa maman et se tourne doucement vers Tommy. Il la regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux depuis l'annonce. Il n'attend pas plus et la serre contre lui en lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille. Tout le monde la félicite et l'entraîne dans un câlin groupé. Louis est réellement heureux de voir sa sœur épanouie. Il me serre fort dans ses bras en murmurant " _petit cachotie_ r" dans mon cou. Je ris doucement et l'embrasse. Jay pose un tas de questions à sa fille. Elle est surexcitée. Je sais par avance qu'elle sera une Mamie gaga de sa petite fille ou de son petit fils. Ce bébé sera pourri gâté, c'est certain. Je suis heureux de voir ma meilleure amie heureuse. C'est une fille merveilleuse et exceptionnelle et elle mérite tout l'amour du monde. Elle va à présent fonder sa propre famille et rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir.

Un mois et demi est passé depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Charlotte. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour important pour elle. Elle a rendez-vous pour une échographie. Elle va apercevoir son bébé pour la première fois. Tommy ne pouvant pas l'accompagner à cause d'une réunion importante pour le travail, Lottie m'a demandé de venir. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça seule et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle y aille sans être accompagnée. Nous sommes à présent dans la salle d'attente, Lottie ne tient plus en place, elle arrête pas de gigoter sur son siège, souffle toutes les cinq secondes et marmonne qu'elle déteste attendre. Je ris doucement en la voyant si impatiente et grognon et j'essaie de l'apaiser.

  
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard Lottie finit par être appelée, on se lève et rejoint le médecin qui nous attend devant la porte de la salle d'auscultation. Elle demande quelques informations à Lottie à propos de sa grossesse, ses symptômes et ses humeurs, et lui demande finalement de s'installer sur la table pour qu'on puisse écouter le cœur du bébé. La gynécologue commence à ausculter ma meilleure amie, elle pose le gel sur son ventre légèrement arrondi et cherche le bébé. Je la vois froncer les sourcils et cela m'inquiète. Est-ce que le bébé va bien? Il y a un problème? Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sourit et regarde Lottie.

\- _J'ai été un peu contrariée au début parce que j'avais l'impression d'entendre deux cœurs mais je comprends maintenant,_ dit-elle en souriant

\- _Deux cœurs? Mon bébé a deux cœurs? Mon dieu il est pas normal c'est ça ? Dites moi qu'il va bien s'il vous plaît,_ s'inquiète Lottie.

\- _Oh, Mais ils vont très bien._

 _- **ILS?**_ hurle charlotte

\- _Oui Mlle Tomlinson, vous attendez des jumeaux, deux petits garçons déjà bien en forme._

\- _Des jumeaux...J'attends des jumeaux....Oh mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Putain c'est de la faute de ma mère ça, deux fois deux paires et voilà que j'hérite du gène,_ panique Lottie

Je la regarde en riant doucement, j'ai les larmes aux yeux, c'est fantastique. Des jumeaux, Lottie va être maman de deux petits garçons. L'image de deux petits blonds aux yeux bleus me vient à l'esprit et je souris.

\- _Lottie enfin calme toi. C'est merveilleux. Tu vas être maman de deux petits garçons,_ dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle souffle doucement et je finis par sentir quelques larmes couler dans mon cou, ça y est, elle craque. Elle réalise enfin qu'elle va être maman. C'est réel. Elle essuie ses larmes et s'excuse auprès du médecin. La gynécologue rit et lui fait comprendre que c'est rien, que c'est la pression qui redescend. C'est normal. Elle nous montre enfin les bébés sur l'écran et nous fait écouter leurs cœurs. C'est impressionnant d'entendre deux petits cœurs qui battent dans le ventre de ma meilleure amie. Lottie pleure contre mon torse et quelques larmes coulent malgré moi. Ce rendez-vous était un joli moment riche en émotions. Tout le monde a été heureux d'apprendre que deux petits garçons allaient bientôt rejoindre la famille Tomlinson, Jay est aux anges, elle s'imagine déjà pouponner et pourrir ses petits enfants de cadeaux Et Louis, lui, se voit déjà leur apprendre à jouer au foot.

  
Trois mois sont passés depuis que nous savons le sexe des futurs bébés. Lottie en est à présent à son sixième mois de grossesse, son petit ventre est déjà bien arrondi, les bébés se portent toujours aussi bien et ont beaucoup grossi. Ma meilleure amie commence déjà à se plaindre, je l'entends râler à longueur de journée : " _je suis une énorme baleine", "c'est de la faute de ma mère si je suis grosse" , " des jumeaux non mais quelle idée, ils sont en train de me déformer_ ". Ça m'amuse beaucoup de la voir se plaindre autant, surtout que cinq minutes plus tard elle caresse son petit ventre rond avec un énorme sourire niais. Et tout ça sans oublier ses envies plus bizarres les unes que les autres : chocolat, fromage, avocat, fraise, banane .. tout y passe. Ah les hormones! Quand je la vois, je remercie le seigneur de m'avoir donné des attributs masculins. Je plains Tommy, je me remercie mentalement d'être gay, au moins Louis ne me fera jamais subir ça. Le printemps est déjà presque terminé, l'été approche à grands pas. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs sont magnifiques. J'aime faire de longues balades le soir avec mon Lou pour observer la nature. Je trouve ça reposant et apaisant.

  
Je rentre du travail vers 19h. Une fois devant la maison je m'aperçois que toutes les lumières sont éteintes. Bizarre...Louis n'est pas rentré? Je rentre, aucun bruit dans la maison, il n'y a personne. J'allume, je passe par la cuisine pour me servir un verre d'eau fraîche et trouve finalement un mot sur le frigo.

_Mon tendre amour,_

_Tu as trente minutes pour enfiler ton plus beau costume et te faire beau, même si tu l'es déjà chaque jour. Une fois prêt, sors de la maison. Je t'attendrai devant. Je t'aime mon bel ange._

_Ton Lou._

Je ne cherche pas à comprendre et pars en vitesse sous la douche, histoire de me faire beau pour lui. J'enfile ensuite mon costume noir et blanc, celui qu'il aime tant et qui je cite « _me fait un cul d'enfer_ » , j'arrange ensuite ma tignasse qui comme toujours fait des siennes. Je finis par me faire un chignon, je sais qu'il adore ça. Mes cheveux ont beaucoup poussé en trois ans, Louis les adore et ils aiment surtout tirer dessus lorsque l'on fait l'amour. Une fois prêt, je prends mon porte-feuille et mon téléphone puis sors en vitesse. Je m'arrête net lorsque j'aperçois mon Louis, devant une immense limousine noire. Wow...est ce que c'est un rêve ? Pincez moi. Aïe non c'est bien réel. Merde Louis que fais-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu me prépares? Il avance doucement vers moi, me tend la main, je la prends en tremblant un peu et il m'entraîne dans la limousine. C'est vraiment réel, je ne rêve pas. J'ai envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions mais je me retiens, parce que je sais qu'il ne dira pas un mot avant d'être arrivé. Je le regarde discrètement et le vois sourire en coin. Il sait très bien que je me pose cinquante mille questions et ça l'amuse. Il s'approche finalement de moi pour me serrer contre lui en me chuchotant un tendre " _Je t'aime_ " à l'oreille.

Nous arrivons une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la limousine se gare devant le plus chic resto de la ville. Mes yeux s'écarquillent en voyant où nous sommes. Mon Dieu, mais Louis est fou! Ce resto coûte une fortune. Avant que je n'aie le temps de décrocher un mot, Louis me prend par la main et m'entraîne jusqu'à l'accueil. Il annonce qu'il a une réservation au nom de Tomlinson et le serveur nous conduit à notre table. Un petit coin éloigné des autres, au calme et plus que charmant. Des bougies sont posées sur la table et une lumière tamisée rouge nous éclaire. C'est absolument sublime. Nous nous installons, Louis nous commande un petit apéritif et nous discutons de nos journées. Nous dînons tranquillement, tout se passe très bien, je passe une magnifique soirée avec l'homme que j'aime. Ce repas était une très bonne idée et une petite soirée ailleurs qu'à la maison fait du bien. Nous choisissons à présent nos dessert mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent, je vois Louis se lever doucement. Il s'avance alors vers moi, me regarde quelques instants dans les yeux et finit par mettre un genou à terre. OH MON DIEU. Oh mon Dieu, que fait-il? Pourquoi il est à genoux, merde. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? La panique monte en moi. Mon Dieu je vais mourir. Il me regarde quelques instants encore et prend la parole.

\- _Mon chaton, mon ange, cela fait maintenant quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble. Je me souviens du jour de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier, tu m'as foncé dessus et j'ai croisé tes yeux pleins de larmes. Ce soir-là, tu m'as regardé avec de grands yeux effrayés lorsque je t'ai parlé et tu es parti mais moi j'avais l'image de ton regard dans mon esprit et je n'ai pas réussi à l'oublier jusqu'à ce que je te recroise par hasard. Ce jour-là, j'ai croisé ton regard seulement quelques secondes et j'ai su que c'était toi. Je te voyais déjà comme mon futur mari et le père de mes enfants. Il y a eu un truc cette nuit-là et ce truc c'est que je suis tombé Amoureux de toi, Amoureux de ton regard, triste certes mais qui dégageait pleins de choses bouleversantes. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé finalement, c'est toi et toi seul. Toi que j'aime de tout mon cœur, Toi qui me permets d'être moi, Toi qui me rends fort, Toi qui m'aimes et qui me le prouves chaque jour. Toi qui as su me faire confiance et qui t'es ouvert à moi comme à personne d'autre. Tu es ma personne, mon âme sœur. Tu me rends heureux mon ange et je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux continuer de m'endormir contre toi même lorsque j'aurai 80 ans, je veux te faire l'amour pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime encore et encore pendant des années. Alors Harry, mon ange, pour toutes ces raisons et plus encore, veux tu m'épouser?_ dit-il en sortant un écrin de la poche de son pantalon.

Je pleure. C'est définitivement la plus belle chose qu'on ait faite pour moi. Ses mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête comme une douce mélodie. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement. Je n'attends plus, je lui saute dans les bras et l'embrasse pour lui prouver tout ce que je ressens à ce moment-là. Tout passe à travers notre baiser, l'amour, la tendresse, l'envie, la passion. Je finis par mettre fin à notre baiser, je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui murmure ce mot qu'il attend avec impatience.

\- _Oui._

 _\- Oui?_ reprend t-il en souriant

\- _Oui_ , je souffle. _Oui je veux t'épouser mon amour, Oui je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, Oui je veux que tu sois mon mari, Oui je veux que tu sois le père de mes enfants. Oui. Juste Oui,_ dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Louis me passe la bague au doigt, mon dieu elle est magnifique. C'est une magnifique bague de fiançailles en argent, avec un petit cœur en or gravé à l'intérieur. Elle est sublime. Je reprends mon Lou dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi pendant de longues minutes. Je lui souffle doucement à l'oreille à quel point je l'aime. Nous finissons nos desserts et nous quittons le resto pour rentrer chez nous. Une fois à la maison, nous nous dirigeons directement dans notre chambre tout en nous embrassant sans jamais nous lâcher et Louis finit par me faire tendrement l'amour. C'est doux, c'est tendre, c'est rempli d'amour, c'est nous. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier cette soirée. 7 juin 2021, jour où je me suis fiancé à l'homme que j'aime. Louis va devenir mon mari. Je vais me marier.

Nous avons eu un été très chaud, 35°C en moyenne chaque jour. Lottie n'en pouvait plus, elle a eu beaucoup de mal à supporter la chaleur. Louis et moi avons loué une maison sur la plage pour une semaine. Les Tomlinson se sont joints à nous. J'ai profité un maximum de mes petits monstres, ils ne m'ont pas lâché de la semaine. Je leur ai même appris à nager. Ils étaient si fiers de pouvoir montrer à leur parents à quel point ils nageaient bien grâce à leur parrain, et moi j'étais réellement heureux de pouvoir leur apprendre quelque chose, je me suis senti utile. La maison était assez grande pour accueillir toute la fratrie. Louis et moi avions notre chambre mais au petit matin, je retrouvais souvent Ernest entre nous, calé contre moi, et Doris dormant profondément affalée sur mon torse, son pouce à la bouche. Louis râlait beaucoup par principe mais au fond je sais très bien qu'il adorait nous voir tous les quatre dans le même lit. Quant à moi je m'imaginais la même scène mais avec nos enfants et bizarrement je n'avais aucun mal à nous imaginer Lou et moi papas d'un petit bouclé et d'une petite châtain aux yeux bleus.

Nous sommes à présent au mois de septembre, Lottie est sur le point d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre. Nous n'avons encore pas choisi de date pour notre mariage, mais on a malgré tout commencé quelques préparatifs. La liste des invités est faite, l'église ou nous souhaitons nous dire oui est choisie, le traiteur également. Nous avons aussi commencé à regarder la déco pour les tables. Je me suis fait un carnet spécial mariage où j'ai tout noté. Nous ferons le banquet à la maison, notre jardin est assez grand pour y accueillir tout le monde et ça reviendra bien moins cher que de louer une salle. Nous avons également choisi nos alliances. Il nous reste encore nos costumes à trouver et essayer mais nous avons encore le temps pour ça. Pour les témoins, nous avons fait nos choix. Pour moi aucun doute : c'est Niall et Lottie. Louis lui a choisi Dan et Liam. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai demandé à Niall d'être mon témoin. Nous avions fait une soirée peu de temps après la demande en mariage de Louis pour l'annoncer officiellement et j'ai pris Niall à part pour lui demander s'il voulait bien être mon témoin. Il a d'abord hurlé puis pleuré et il a fini par sauter partout en me félicitant. Il était si heureux pour moi. J'en ai pleuré ce soir-là. Mon meilleur ami compte tellement pour moi et à mes yeux c'est important qu'il approuve mes choix.

Je suis en train de faire quelques petites recherches pour le mariage sur internet quand mon portable se met à sonner, c'est Tommy. Charlotte est à l'hôpital, les bébés vont arriver. Je lui dis de me tenir au courant et lui demande s'il veut qu'on vienne pour ne pas qu'il attende seul, mais il me dit que ça ira, qu'il nous prévient dès que Charlotte et les bébés iront bien. Je vais rejoindre Louis qui fait une sieste dans notre chambre et me cale contre lui pour me reposer à mon tour. J'ai hâte de voir mes neveux et aussi de savoir leurs prénoms. Lottie a tenu à garder le secret jusqu'à la naissance des petits princes. Je finis par m'endormir, la tête plongée dans le cou de l'homme que j'aime. Mon futur époux.

Je suis réveillé deux heures plus tard par la sonnerie de mon téléphone, Louis dort toujours profondément contre moi. Je sors donc doucement de son étreinte et décroche. Tommy m'apprend que mes neveux sont nés, Lottie et les petits bouts vont bien et on peut passer quand on veut. Je vais donc réveiller mon amour avec tendresse, je lui murmure qu'il est l'heure de se lever, et qu'il est à présent tonton. Il ouvre de grands yeux et me regarde comme s'il avait rêvé, je lui répète donc qu'il est tonton, que Charlotte vient d'accoucher. Il se lève aussitôt en quatrième vitesse pour se préparer à partir. Il est aussi excité que moi!

Nous arrivons finalement une trentaine de minutes plus tard à l'hôpital, Louis demande la chambre de Charlotte Tomlinson et l'infirmière nous prévient qu'elle est au deuxième étage, chambre 10. Sans plus attendre, nous prenons l'ascenseur. Je me colle un peu plus contre Louis, je n'aime pas trop ça. Les ascenseurs et moi, ça fait douze. Mais je souffle doucement pour garder une respiration calme et détendue, Louis me caresse tendrement le dos, ce qui m'aide également à me calmer. Nous arrivons devant la porte, Louis rentre le premier, je le suis juste derrière. Je prends Lottie dans mes bras en la félicitant et m'approche doucement des berceaux. Mon Dieu! Ils sont si petits. Ils dorment tous les deux à poings fermés dans leurs petits pyjamas blancs et leurs petits bonnets bleu ciel. Ils sont tellement craquants. Je relève doucement la tête et aperçois les petites pancartes où sont inscrits leurs prénoms. _**Ayden & Loïs Napolitano. **_Deux magnifiques prénoms pour deux magnifiques bébés. Je souris et félicite les parents en prenant une nouvelle fois ma meilleure amie dans mes bras. Lottie est maman.

  
_**Un an plus tard..** _

  
C'est le jour J, le jour de mon mariage. Aujourd'hui j'épouse l'homme que j'aime depuis cinq ans, aujourd'hui nous allons nous dire oui pour la vie, aujourd'hui je deviens M. Tomlinson Styles. Je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je suis à la fois excité et impatient de me marier mais je suis aussi terrorisé. Se marier c'est un grand pas dans l'avenir, on ne dit pas oui à la légère, on dit oui lorsqu'on est sûr de nos sentiments, sûr de vouloir passer le restant de notre vie avec notre compagnon. Je suis sûr de vouloir passer ma vie près de Louis, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je l'aime et c'est l'homme de ma vie, mais lui, est-il sûr de lui? Sait-il dans quoi il s'engage en se mariant avec moi? Et s'il regrette au bout de quelques mois, va t-il demander le divorce ? Tout cela m'effraie. Je ne veux pas divorcer, je ne veux pas que Louis me quitte et peut-être qu'en se mariant il finira par ouvrir les yeux sur la personne que je suis et qu'il regrettera. Ok stop! Il faut que je me calme. Je souffle pour me détendre et respire profondément. Je dois calmer mon cerveau, il est en train de me rendre malade alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et souffle. Mes pensées négatives s'arrêtent et laissent place à un doux sourire sur mon visage lorsque j'imagine mon Lou en costume, m'attendant dans l'église. Je suis prêt. Prêt à dire oui à l'homme que j'aime, prêt à passer le restant de ma vie à ses côtés.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées par une main se posant sur mon épaule, je regarde dans le miroir devant moi et aperçois Jay qui me regarde tendrement, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Je suis chez nous, Louis est chez ses parents depuis deux jours, la tradition l'oblige. Nous n'avons pas pu nous voir depuis deux jours et l'un comme l'autre avons trouvé le temps extrêmement long. Heureusement que le téléphone existe! Nous nous sommes endormis chaque soir le téléphone près de nous pour pouvoir entendre la respiration de l'autre. C'est niais au possible mais c'est nous. Aujourd'hui Lottie, Niall, Jay et les jumeaux sont avec moi. Jay et Niall m'aident à me préparer. Johanna aurait très bien pu rester avec son fils mais non, elle a tenu à être près de moi. Ses paroles résonnent encore dans ma tête. Elle m'a dit mot pour mot : " _Harry, mon trésor. Je sais que tu aimerais que ce soit ta maman qui soit près de toi aujourd'hui et j'en suis désolée. Je ne peux pas la remplacer je le sais, mais tu es comme un fils pour moi et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul dans un moment pareil. Dan s'occupera de Louis et moi je reste avec toi. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire mon grand. Mon trésor, n'oublie surtout pas qu'elle est là, près de toi, dans ton coeur et ton esprit et qu'elle est fière du garçon que tu es devenu. Elle est là et sera toujours là._ " Les larmes me montent aux yeux en me remémorant ses paroles. Jay sait trouver les mots pour m'apaiser, comme son fils. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, elle se trouve avec moi alors que j'enfile mon costume blanc. Elle m'aide ensuite à mettre mon joli noeud papillon noir qui s'accorde parfaitement au blanc de mon costume et au gris de ma chemise. Mes long cheveux sont détachés, laissant apparaître mes jolies boucles bien dessinées grâce aux tresses que Lottie m'a faites la veille pour avoir des boucles nettes et propres et pas un gros fouilli comme elle me l'a précisément dit. Une fois prêt, je me tourne face au miroir pour me regarder quelques secondes. Pour la première fois de ma vie, dans ce costume je me trouve beau. Mes yeux pétillent d'une lueur que je ne peux décrire, mes boucles sont belles et ce costume est parfaitement taillé pour moi. Ouais, je me sens beau, et Wow, c'est une sensation totalement inconnue pour moi. Dans le miroir, j'aperçois Jay qui me regarde, les larmes aux yeux. Je me retourne et la prends dans mes bras en la remerciant pour tout. Elle me chuchote à l'oreille qu'elle est fière de moi et du chemin que j'ai parcouru ces dernières années. Les larmes me montent aux yeux alors je la serre plus fort contre moi en enfouissant ma tête dans son cou. Nous sommes coupés dans notre étreinte par deux mini tornades qui foncent sur moi tel une fusée. Doris est magnifique dans sa petite robe blanche et dorée et Ernest porte un petit costume noir avec un noeud papillon blanc parce qu'il, je cite « _voulait un papillon comme parrain. ». Ils parlent tous les deux en même temps, je ne comprends rien du tout, j'arrive a capter quelques phrases : "Parrain t'es beau!" , "T'as vu? J'ai un papillon aussi!", "Tu aimes ma robe?" , " Loulou, il est où ?" , " Moi je veux me marier avec toi!_ "...Je calme mes deux monstres en les câlinant et leur dis qu'ils sont beaux comme des anges. Ils rient tous les deux, apparemment satisfaits de ma réponse. Je les câline quelques secondes et finis par les lâcher en leur disant d'aller jouer. Ils partent en courant, en se chamaillant pour décider qui est le plus beau. Je ris en secouant la tête : Ils n'arrêteront donc jamais. Quelques minutes plus tard Niall fait son apparition, habillé d'un costume noir. Il est très élégant. Jay s'éclipse pour nous laisser seuls. Niall me regarde de haut en bas, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, il sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

\- _Si tu savais à quel point je suis fier de toi Hazza,_ dit-il ému.

\- _Merci, mais y'a pas de quoi être fier._

 _\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu as tellement progressé ces dernières années. Louis t'a beaucoup aidé oui, mais tu as fais le plus gros du travail seul. Tu as réussi à faire ton deuil, tu as réussi à avancer seul. Tu as sorti la tête de l'eau et je suis réellement fier de toi. Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis la maternelle, je t'ai vu au plus bas et j'avais mal au coeur de te voir si brisé. Même lorsque tu disais que ça allait je savais que tu mentais, tu n'allais pas bien mais je disais rien pour pas te vexer et te rendre plus mal encore. J'ai eu peur de te perdre un nombre incalculable de fois, j'ai eu énormément peur que tu m'abandonnes,_ dit-il en pleurant. _Puis Louis est arrivé et je t'ai vu sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un vrai sourire, pas un faux comme ceux que tu avais l'habitude de nous montrer à Lottie et moi. Un sourire rempli de lumière, un sourire qui montrait le vrai Harry, celui que j'ai toujours connu. Plus louis envahissait ta vie, plus je retrouvais le Harry de mon enfance, le Harry joyeux, souriant et qui aimait la vie. Louis t'a fait du bien, il t'a sauvé et je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant. Grâce à lui j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur ami, grâce à lui tu es là, près de moi et tu vas bien. Et regarde toi, tu vas te marier Hazza. Tu vas dire oui à l'homme de ta vie. Je ne pourrai jamais être plus heureux dans ma vie qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis fier de toi._

\- _Ni_ , dis-je en lui sautant dessus, les larmes débordant de mes yeux. _Merci. Merci d'être resté dans ma vie, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi malgré tous ce que je t'ai fait subir, merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné toi aussi. Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Tu es aussi mon sauveur, tu sais. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu toutes ces années. Je t'aime mon frère._

\- _Je t'aime aussi bro,_ avoue t-il en renforçant notre câlin.

Après ce moment riche en émotion, je sors de la chambre suivi par Niall et je rejoins tout le monde au salon, Lottie me prend directement dans ses bras et me dit que je suis magnifique. Nous partons tous ensuite sur le lieu de la cérémonie. En passant par le jardin je le vois tout décoré. Jay, Lottie et Niall ont fait un travail formidable ce matin. Le jardin est exactement comme je le souhaitais. Les tables sont magnifiques, il y a des fleurs partout, des bougies, des ballons. Tout est blanc, noir et doré comme je le souhaitais. Je suis subjugué, mes yeux brillent. C'est tellement beau. Je reste quelques instants les yeux fixés sur le jardin et je les remercie d'avoir fait un travail si parfait. Nous nous installons dans la voiture. Je pars retrouver mon futur époux pour lui dire oui.

Le moment tant attendu arrive. Je suis devant l'église, les invités sont à l'intérieur. Niall et Lottie me serrent fort dans leurs bras et font leur entrée accompagnés de Doris et Ernest. Je vais faire mon entrée au bras de Jay. Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner, sachant que Louis souhaitait venir avec Dan. Elle a bien sûr accepté, elle était réellement émue et touchée que je le lui demande, mais pour moi c'était logique, elle est comme ma deuxième maman. Ma mère ne pouvant malheureusement pas être près de moi, il était normal pour moi que je demande à Johanna de tenir ce rôle. Nous sommes tous les deux dehors, nous allons faire notre entrée. Jay me regarde et me sourit avec tendresse.

\- _Tu sais Harry, je suis réellement fière de toi, je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, depuis que ma fille t'a ramené par la peau des fesses à un repas de famille,_ dit-elle en riant doucement. _Je me souviens parfaitement de ce jour-là, tu étais tout timide. Tu paraissais vraiment mal à l'aise et même si tu souriais, j'ai senti à quel point tu étais triste. Il y avait cette lueur dans tes yeux qui me brisait le coeur. Tu étais si brisé par la vie, totalement perdu et triste. Je n'avais qu'une envie, te prendre sous mon aile et prendre soin de toi. Tu as fini par t'ouvrir à moi un soir où tu allais mal et j'ai compris, j'ai compris ta détresse et ton mal-être. Puis Louis est revenu de New-York. Un soir, il m'a parlé d'un garçon qu'il avait bousculé dans la rue et qui paraissait brisé, il avait l'air perdu. Il m'a dit qu'il avait complètement craqué pour ce garçon, puis plus tard il a finalement dit ton prénom. Ça ne m'a du tout étonné pour tout te dire. Je savais que tu étais complément le genre de garçon sur qui il pouvait craqué. C'est vrai en même temps, tu es un garçon attachant Harry. Les mois sont passés et vous vous êtes finalement attachés l'un à l'autre. Et le jour de noël, Louis t'a embrassé. Ça m'a réellement fait plaisir pour Louis mais aussi pour toi parce que tu paraissais heureux. Pour la première fois de ma vie je t'ai vu heureux Harry et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais heureuse de te voir comme ça. Et aujourd'hui vous vous mariez. Mes deux garçons se marient et je ne peux pas être plus heureuse. Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur et je suis sûre que vous serez très heureux jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Je t'aime mon grand, merci de rendre mon Louis heureux. Je suis si fière de toi trésor._

Je la serre contre mon torse et lui murmure un " _merci_ " à l'oreille. Je suis tellement touché par ses paroles. J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi depuis que l'on se connaît. Jay est une personne formidable et une maman géniale. J'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans ma vie. Elle m'a beaucoup aidé et soutenu toutes ces années. Je mets finalement fin à notre étreinte et essuie les quelques larmes qui ont coulé malgré moi. Cette journée risque d'être riche en émotion et en larmes. A cette allure-là, je n'aurai plus d'eau dans mon corps avant la fin de la journée.

Il est temps de faire mon entrée, je serre fort le bras de Jay, je stresse, c'est le moment. On y est, je vais rentrer dans cette Église et dire oui à Louis. Mon Dieu, j'ai peur mais j'ai aussi tellement hâte d'être enfin marié! Johanna caresse doucement mon bras pour me détendre. Les portes s'ouvrent, la musique démarre et nous avançons dans l'allée centrale. Tous les invités se retournent pour me voir, ils me font tous de grands sourires, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et dirige mon regard vers l'hôtel où se trouvent nos témoins, le prêtre et Louis. Il me regarde, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'amour. Mon regard se verrouille dans le sien comme hypnotisé par le bleu azur de ses yeux et je continue d'avancer avec cette douce musique chantant dans mes oreilles. Une fois devant l'hôtel, Jay embrasse tendrement ma joue et confie mon bras à l'homme à mes côtés. Louis me sourit avec tendresse et me murmure " _Tu es magnifique mon ange_ " du bout des lèvres, je lui souris et lui embrasse doucement la main. Le prêtre commence la cérémonie, c'est un moment riche en émotions, je me retiens de fondre en larmes à chaque fois que je regarde Louis qui me regarde également les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Vient le moment des échanges de vœux et d'alliances. Doris et Ernest avancent donc tous les deux tenant le coussin où sont posées nos alliances. Je prends délicatement celle de louis, souffle pour faire disparaître cette boule dans ma gorge et me lance.

\- _Louis, depuis que je connais tu as changé ma vie, tu l'as illuminée tel un soleil, tu as fait apparaître un arc en ciel d'amour qui est présent chaque jour au-dessus de nos têtes et qui m'aide à avancer et à être heureux. Tu me rends heureux Lou,_ dis-je ému. _Sans toi ma vie était vide, j'ai essayé d'aller mieux de toutes mes forces mais je n'y arrivais pas et tu es arrivé. Tu m'as donné la force de sortir de l'ombre, tu m'as sauvé la vie mon cœur, et t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de tout mon être. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant. Oh oui, Je t'aime et je souhaite passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, dans notre maison avec nos futurs enfants. Je t'aime,_ je reprends en lui passant la bague au doigt.

Louis me regarde, les larmes au bord des yeux et il prend délicatement l'alliance que lui tend Ernest. Il me prend la main, l'embrasse et parle à son tour.

\- _Mon ange, j'avais prévu un beau discours mais il se trouve que j'ai oublié le papier à la maison tellement j'étais stressé ce matin_ , dit-il en riant. _Alors je vais parler avec mon cœur. Pardon si c'est un peu fouilli mais c'est ce que je ressens à chaque fois que je suis près de toi, mon cerveau et mon cœur ne savent plus où donner de la tête lorsque tu es dans la même pièce que moi. Je t'aime. Oh ça oui trésor, je t'aime depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ton regard a croisé le mien quelques secondes à peine mais cela a été suffisant pour que mon cœur craque pour toi et que je tombe amoureux. Je t'ai dragué pendant des mois avant de finalement me lancer le jour de noël. Je t'ai embrassé et tu as répondu à ce baiser et ce jour là, mon cœur a fondu comme une glace au soleil. Tu m'as rendu niais et amoureux. Tu es une personne merveilleuse mon cœur et je remercie Dieu chaque soir de m'avoir permis de croiser ta route, parce que cette route nous allons la continuer ensemble et pour l'éternité. Merci d'être toi, merci de faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Je t'aime mon ange et je veux également passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés._

Il me passe la bague au doigt en souriant malgré quelques larmes qui coulent. Je suis en pleurs, son discours est beaucoup trop touchant, il a toujours les mots qu'il faut pour toucher mon cœur et me faire craquer. J'entends quelques sanglots, je me tourne vers mes témoins et aperçois Lottie et Niall en larmes. Jay assise au premier rang pleure également en tenant dans ses bras Ayden et Loïs âgés d'à peine un an. Je suis sûr que ma mère aurait pleuré aussi, elle doit d'ailleurs pleurer de là-haut. Je lève doucement la tête et souris en regardant le plafond de l'église. Ouais c'est sûr et certain qu'elle pleure de là où elle est. Je sens la main de Louis serrer la mienne un peu plus fort, il a compris, il sait à quoi je pense en ce moment et il est là.

  
Le prêtre reprend ensuite la messe, c'est le moment où nous allons nous dire oui. Il nous regarde à tour de rôle, nous sourit avec bienveillance et tendresse.

\- _M. Harry Edward Styles, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux M. Louis William Tomlinson ici présent ? Acceptez-vous de le chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans l'amour comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

 _\- Oui je le veux,_ je souffle les yeux brillants d'amour.

\- _M. Louis William Tomlinson, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux M. Harry Edward Styles ici présent ? Acceptez-vous de le chérir dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans l'amour comme dans la peine jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?_

 _\- Oui. Oui je le veux plus que tout au monde,_ dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- _Bien. Face à cette assemblée réunie, devant vos familles et vos amis je vous déclare à présent, Mari et Mari. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur mes enfants._

Louis n'attend pas et me saute dessus pour m'embrasser. C'est un baiser rempli de passion et d'amour. Nous sommes mariés. J'ai dit oui à l'homme de mes rêves. Je suis à présent M. Tomlinson Styles. Je sens d'un coup des petits bras s'accrocher à mes jambes, je baisse la tête pour trouver mes deux monstres, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je me baisse et les entraîne dans notre câlin d'ours. Je me redresse puis Louis et moi sortons de l'église main dans la main. Tout le monde nous attend dehors. Ils applaudissent et crient pour nous féliciter, des pétales de fleurs couleur arc en ciel tombent au-dessus de nos têtes et deux colombes d'un blanc resplendissant s'envolent dans le ciel. Jay nous fonce directement dessus pour nous prendre dans ses bras, elle pleure, nous murmure qu'elle est heureuse pour nous et qu'elle nous aime. Niall et Lottie me prennent également dans leurs bras, ils pleurent aussi. Niall me serre si fort contre lui que je finis par craquer dans son cou. Il resserre notre étreinte et m'embrasse tendrement le front en me murmurant qu'il est fier de moi. Nous finissons tous par rejoindre nos voitures et nous partons à la maison, le banquet nous attend. Il est à présent temps de fêter notre amour.

Nous sommes tous arrivés à la maison depuis quelques heures déjà, tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser, la musique est à fond, quelques personnes dansent, d'autres invités parlent entre eux. Louis et moi sommes avec Jay et Dan, nous parlons de notre lune de miel, Jay pose des questions mais Louis ne lache pas le morceau, c'est une surprise et il refuse catégoriquement de me dire où nous partirons. Le seul indice qu'il a lâché c'est que l'endroit où nous allons est un endroit chaud. Rien d'autre n'est sorti de sa bouche. Nous nous installons finalement tous à table, Louis et moi avons à notre table nos témoins et les parents de Louis. Le repas se passe bien, tout le monde semble passer du bon temps et tant mieux, c'est réellement important que pour nous que tout le monde se sente bien et s'amuse. Il est maintenant l'heure du dessert, Louis et moi nous levons et nous dirigeons vers la pièce montée qui vient de faire son entrée. Tout le monde est autour de nous. Nous coupons ensemble le dessert sous les applaudissements de nos invités. Nous retournons finalement à notre table et mangeons en discutant avec Jay et Dan jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire notre attention. Plus un bruit ne se fait entendre, c'est le silence complet. Alors Niall se lève et prend la parole.

\- _Bonsoir tout le monde, je suis Niall, le témoin et meilleur ami du bouclé. Il est l'heure pour moi de faire un discours, rien n'est préparé donc désolé par avance si je pars loin,_ dit-il. _Je connais Harry depuis la maternelle, nous avions trois ans lorsque je suis allé voir un petit blond bouclé qui était en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa maman. Il avait l'air tout triste alors je me suis dit "hey pourquoi pas me faire un copain?". Alors je lui ai parlé et nous nous sommes plus lâchés. Je suis heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme Harry dans ma vie, il m'a rendu meilleur même s'il pense le contraire. J'ai passé les meilleures années de ma vie avec lui et le voir si heureux et épanoui aujourd'hui me rend fragile,_ il reprend en essuyant une larme. _Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que de le voir heureux, il mérite tout le bonheur du monde, il mérite d'avoir une belle vie et je sais que près de Louis il aura la meilleure vie qu'il puisse avoir. Je sais que plus tard il sera le meilleur papa du monde et je sais qu'ils auront une vie remplie d'amour et de bonheur. Je t'aime mon frère et je suis fier de toi._

Mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je me lève d'un bond pour prendre mon meilleur ami dans mes bras. Je le serre fort contre moi en pleurant tel un enfant dans son cou. Niall est le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir. Nous nous installons de nouveau à table et c'est au tour de Lottie de prendre la parole. Elle a ce petit sourire en coin qu'elle a toujours lorsqu'elle prépare un sale coup. Que prépare t-elle?

\- _Bonsoir, je suis Lottie, témoin et meilleure amie de Hazzy. Niall a fait un discours très émouvant. Et pour éviter que tout le monde fonde en larmes et aussi de perdre Harry qui est déjà au bout de sa vie,_ rit-elle en me regardant, _je vais faire un discours qui te mettra bien la honte Hazz. J'ai connu Harry le jour où il a débarqué dans ma boutique pour me demander si j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Quand j'ai vu sa bouille d'ange j'ai craqué et je l'ai embauché. C'est vrai quoi regardez-le, il est mignon non? Je n'ai pas regretté une seule seconde mon geste, aujourd'hui c'est mon meilleur ami et également mon associé. Lorsque Louis est revenu à la maison, Harry a fait sa connaissance et je dois dire que c'était plutôt drôle à observer. Harry rougissait à chaque mot que Louis prononçait, il fuyait même pour l'éviter par peur de lui parler. J'ai observé ça en riant dans mon coin. Finalement Niall a remarqué aussi qu'ils se plaisaient mutuellement alors nous n'avons pas arrêté de faire des allusions salaces et ça a énormément gêné Harry. Mais regardez ils sont ensemble à présent et mariés. Donc si on réfléchit bien, nous allusions sexuelles les ont poussés l'un vers l'autre non ?_ dit-elle en éclatant de rire. _En tous cas je suis sincèrement heureuse de voir mon frère et mon meilleur ami heureux et amoureux et je suis sûre qu'ils finiront leurs vies ensemble avec une tonne de mômes._

Louis rit aux larmes et je secoue la tête en riant doucement. Ah Lottie, on ne la changera jamais. Je suis réellement heureux de l'avoir dans ma vie. Elle compte énormément pour moi et elle a joué son rôle de témoin à merveille. Je me lève et la prends dans mes bras pour la remercier. Dan et Liam font également leurs discours. Lou est ému aux larmes. C'était réellement touchant de voir la belle complicité qu'ont Liam et Louis. Dan n'est pas le vrai père de Louis mais c'est tout comme. Ils ont une réelle complicité et c'est vraiment beau à voir. Il est à présent temps d'ouvrir le bal. Louis me tend la main et m'entraîne sur la piste de danse, notre chanson préférée démarre et nous commençons à danser. Louis me serre contre son torse, me murmure des mots doux à l'oreille et m'embrasse tendrement. Nous sommes dérangés par une petite main qui tire sur mon pantalon, je baisse la tête et aperçois Doris, elle me tend sa petite main et me dit qu'elle veut danser comme une princesse. Je ris doucement et la porte pour la faire tourner. Elle rit aux éclats, son rire d'enfant m'attendrit.

Notre mariage a été le plus beau mariage du monde. Notre familles et nos amis étaient présents, nous avons eu la plus belle et la plus émouvante des cérémonies et le banquet était fantastique. Je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier nos témoins et Jay pour toute l'aide qu'ils nous ont apportée pour le mariage et aussi depuis toujours. Tout le monde a été formidable et cette journée a été la plus belle de toute mon existence. J'aurais aimé que ma Maman soit présente pour ce jour si important pour moi mais je sais que de là où elle est, elle est heureuse de me voir enfin heureux et épanoui, qu'elle est fière de moi et qu'elle m'aime de tout son cœur.

  
J'ai épousé l'homme que j'aime, j'ai dit oui à Louis. Et qui sait...Peut-être qu'un jour un petit bout de nous rejoindra notre cocon d'amour?

 


	7. Bonus 2

__

_ Deux ans plus tard… _

  
  
  
  


Nous sommes le 20 juillet 2024. Cela fait deux ans que je suis marié à l’homme que j’aime. Et oui, deux ans sont passés depuis le jour où j’ai dit  _ Oui _ à Louis. Depuis ce jour, nous nageons dans le bonheur. Bien sûr, nous avons vécu quelques périodes sombres durant lesquelles j’ai failli me noyer. Mais Dieu merci, j’ai toujours eu à disposition une bouée de sauvetage. Vous l’aurez compris, cette bouée c’était Louis. 

 

J’ai conscience d’être encore fragile, malgré tous les progrès accomplis. J’ai eu quelques moments sombres, notamment le jour de l’anniversaire de la mort de ma maman, ou simplement les jours ou cette pourriture de cerveau prenait un malin plaisir à me faire souffrir. Comme tous les couples, nous avons eu des hauts et des bas. Mon esprit a une triste facilité à penser à mal dès qu’un truc ne me convient pas, et j’ai tendance à être terrifié à l’idée de perdre Louis pour la moindre dispute. 

 

Il y a un an de ça, j’ai cru perdre mon mari pour de bon. Louis rentrait tard du travail, et j’ai commencé à me poser énormément de questions. Bien évidement, mon cerveau a sonné l’alerte “Tromperie”. J’avais beau me dire que Louis m’aimait et qu’il ne pourrait jamais me faire une chose pareille, cette chose à l’intérieur de moi prenait plaisir à m’enfoncer. « _ Pourquoi resterait-il avec moi, quand il peut avoir mieux?», «Je ne suis de toute façon pas assez bien pour lui», «Louis mérite mieux», «Il s’est enfin aperçu que ce mariage était une erreur», «Je vais bientôt me retrouver divorcé».  _ Ces phrases tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et c’est à ce moment-là que j’ai commencé à sombrer de plus en plus. Mon entourage s’en est vite aperçu, Lottie me harcelait au travail et me demandait h24 ce qui me tracassait, Jay était de plus en plus présente à la maison et essayait de me faire parler, Louis s’inquiétait et était plus câlin pour que je m’ouvre à lui mais non, je ne disais rien. Je n’arrivais pas à parler, aucuns mot ne sortait de ma bouche. J’étais une coquille d’huître qui refusait de s’ouvrir pour se protéger. Je voulais rester fort et ne rien laisser paraître mais je n’y suis pas arrivé bien longtemps. Un soir Niall m’a traîné de force chez lui et ne m’a pas lâché jusqu’à ce qu je parle. Alors, j’ai explosé en larmes dans ses bras et j’ai enfin avoué ce que j’avais sur le coeur. Niall était désemparé de me voir dans cet état et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je pensais que Louis me trompait. Il a passé la soirée à me rassurer en m’assurant que Louis m’aimait et qu’il n’avait aucune raison de me tromper puisqu’il avait le meilleur mari du monde. Cela m’a fait sourire mais je n’arrivais malheureusement pas à y croire. Il m’a obligé à rester chez lui et m’a serré dans ses bras réconfortants toute la nuit, comme il le faisait souvent avant que je ne rencontre Louis. 

 

A mon plus grand étonnement, la première chose que j’ai vue en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin, c’était Louis. Niall l’avait appelé quand je me suis endormi après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. Louis me serrait dans ses bras, sa tête était posée sur mon torse et je pouvais voir des traces de larmes sur ses joues. Il a finalement ouvert les yeux en me sentant bouger sous lui et lorsque ses yeux ont croisé les miens je me suis brusquement arrêté de respirer. Ses yeux reflétaient tout l’amour qu’il me portait et ça m’a frappé : _Louis m’aimait_. Il m’aimait tellement qu’il était affecté autant que moi par mon état. Nous nous sommes regardés pendant de longues minutes, aucun d’entre nous n’osait parler, seules nos larmes silencieuses coulaient sur nos joues…Puis Louis a craqué et il a prononcé ces mots d’une voix brisée : « _ Je ne pourrai jamais te tromper Harry, jamais _ ». J’ai éclaté en sanglots et il m’a serré plus fort contre lui. Il m’a bercé tendrement, tout en me chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes. Cet énorme moment de doute m’a rappelé que l’ancien Harry était toujours là, enfoui profondément en moi, et qu’il pouvait ressortir à tout moment parce que l’on n’oublie jamais vraiment les démons du passé. Une fois que j’ai réussi à me calmer mon mari m’a avoué qu’il travaillait tard en ce moment, parce qu’il avait plus de clients. Il devait assumer son travail et une partie de celui de Zayn, qui était occupé à organiser une surprise pour sa petite-amie. Une surprise avec une bague et une jolie demande. Oui, Zayn allait demander sa petite-amie en mariage. Il m’a serré fort contre lui puis m’a chuchoté au creux de l’oreille ces doux mots d’amour : 

 

« _ Mon ange, je n’ai aucune raison de te tromper, tu es celui qu’il me faut, tu es l’homme de ma vie et rien ni personne ne prendra la place que tu as dans mon cœur. Je ne pourrai jamais trouver mieux que toi, jamais, et je ne le souhaite pas. Tu es ma personne, mon âme sœur et les âmes-sœurs c’est pour la vie. Je suis heureux et comblé lorsque je suis près de toi et je veux sentir cette sensation de bien-être pour le restant de ma vie. Et cette sensation, je la ressens lorsque tu es dans mes bras. Tu es mon bonheur, le garçon qui fait battre mon coeur, le père de nos futurs enfants et tu es par dessus tout mon mari. Je t’aime Harry Tomlinson, pour toute la vie et même après. _ » 

 

Ces mots sont gravés dans mon coeur au fer rouge, je ne pourrai jamais les oublier. Et à présent, lorsque je vais mal, je pense à ce moment et cela m’apaise parce que Louis a raison, les âmes-sœurs, c’est pour la vie et il est mon âme-sœur, exactement comme je suis la sienne. 

 

Nous sommes samedi, Louis a dû partir au salon de tatouage ce matin. De mon côté, j’en ai profité pour faire une grasse matinée. Ce n’est pas une chose que je me permets souvent à vrai dire, parce qu’avec la librairie, Lottie et moi avons beaucoup de boulot, même le samedi. Mais nous avons pris deux semaines de congés pour les vacances d’août, pour que Lottie puisse profiter de ses petits monstres qui ont énormément grandi et pour que de mon côté je fasse les recherches que j’ai à faire pour la surprise que je prépare à Louis… Non je ne vous dirai rien, vous le découvrirez en même temps que lui. J’espère seulement qu’il acceptera ma proposition. Seule Lottie est dans le coup et m’aide énormément pour mes recherches...Elle est si excitée à l’idée que cela arrive! Je n’ai pas mis Niall dans la confidence parce que ce garçon est un gaffeur professionnel et je sais qu’un jour ou l’autre, il risque de lâcher l’info sans le vouloir. Je suis dans mon canapé en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner lorsque le facteur sonne.  _ Oh...Est-ce que ce serait enfin la commande que j’attends depuis des semaines?  _ Je lui ouvre et récupère l’énorme carton qu’il porte à bout de bras. Pas de doutes, c’est bien ça. Je remercie le facteur et fonce ensuite au salon. J’ouvre mon colis, et lorsque je découvre ce qu’il y a à l’intérieur, mes yeux brillent d’émerveillement. C’est exactement ce que je souhaitais! Je contemple, attendri, un portrait de notre lune de miel.. Nous sommes absolument magnifiques sur cette photo. Sur la plage, devant la mer, le soleil en train de se coucher derrière nous, et Louis et moi dans les bras l’un de l’autre, nous regardant dans les yeux. Sur cette photo on peut voir à quel point nos yeux brillent d’amour et à quel point nous sommes heureux et amoureux! C’est ma photo préférée de nous, je tenais absolument à en faire un portrait pour l’accrocher dans notre chambre. Louis va adorer, j’en suis certain, il aime cette photo autant que moi. En la regardant, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire, je me souviens comme si c’était hier du jour où nous sommes partis en voyage de noces.

  
  
  
  


_ Flashback : la lune de miel _

  
  
  


Cela fait un mois que nous sommes mariés et Louis s’agite dans la maison depuis une semaine parce que nous partons en lune de miel demain matin. Il refuse toujours de me dire où nous allons, il a même tenu à préparer ma valise pour que je ne puisse pas deviner notre destination. Je vous assure, ce garçon est fou. J’ai su il y a seulement deux jours que nous allions partir en lune de miel, mon mari a tout préparé dans mon dos. Il s’est organisé avec Lottie pour que je prenne deux semaines de congés, et il a même engagé Niall pour faire mon boulot à la librairie pendant mon absence, pour ne pas que Lottie se retrouve seule. Il a vraiment pensé à tout, et il a fait tout ça dans mon dos, le petit cachotier. 

 

J’ai tout essayé avec Louis pour qu’il m’avoue où nous partons mais il n’a pas lâché le morceau. Il est 7h du matin, nous sommes en ce moment dans la voiture en direction de l’aéroport et je continue de le harceler, mais c’est une sacré tête de mule, il ne lâche rien.

 

__ \- Allez, mon amour s’il te plait, dis-moi... _ _

 

__ \- Non Harry, je ne te dirai rien! _ _

 

__ \- Mais allez! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça... _ _

 

_ \- Oh si je le peux! _ dit-il en riant.

 

__ \- Louis, si tu m’aimes vraiment, dis-moi où on part... _ _

 

 

Louis éclate d’un rire bruyant en secouant la tête, désespéré par mon comportement enfantin et surtout par ce chantage horrible que je suis en train de lui faire mais eh...Je fais avec les moyens que j’ai!

 

_ \- C’est un coup bas chéri, et ça ne marche pas avec moi. Tu sais que je t’aime de tout mon coeur mais il est hors de question que tu saches où nous allons avant que l’on soit arrivés. D’ailleurs,  _ reprend-t-il en souriant en coin,  _ une fois que nous serons à l’aéroport, je vais te bander les yeux pour que tu ne voies pas notre destination. _

 

Je pousse un hurlement indigné.

 

 _\- QUOI?_ _Alors ça, c’est hors de question Louis! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. C’est beaucoup trop cruel! Je refuse._

 

__ \- Oh mais tu n’as pas le choix bébé,  _ me répond-t-il, toujours en souriant.  _ J’ai organisé ce voyage et il est hors de question que ma surprise soit gâchée parce que monsieur fait son boudeur. _ _

 

 

Je marmonne dans mon coin en lui tournant légèrement le dos. Oui je boude et alors? J’ai le droit. Il n’est vraiment pas gentil avec moi, il pourrait au moins me dire où nous allons ou alors me donner quelques indices...mais non il ne lâche rien. En plus il va me bander les yeux, non mais franchement, je ne suis plus un enfant. Mais s’il veut la jouer comme ça, très bien. J’ai déjà ma petite vengeance en tête, si lui veut me bander les yeux pendant le trajet et bien moi aussi je vais lui bander les yeux mais ça ne sera pas dans l’avion. _Oh non_! Ne vous affolez pas, je ne fais pas dans le SM, mais je dois avouer que l’idée de le voir allongé sur un lit, les yeux bandés à ma merci me plait énormément. Il sera à moi et il ne pourra rien faire. Ma vengeance sera terriblement excitante, je suis sûr qu’il saura l’apprécier.

 

_ \- C’est quoi ce sourire en coin? _ me demande-t-il intrigué.

 

__ \- C’est rien Lou... _ _

 

__ \- Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes, Harry? _ _

 

__ \- Mais rien, je t’assure,  _ dis-je innocemment.   _

 

 

Il souffle et lève les yeux au ciel, l’air exaspéré. Je ricane. A mon tour de manigancer quelque chose! Oh mon Lou, tu ne sais pas ce qui t’attend. Après tout, c’est notre lune de miel. Nous devons en profiter comme il se doit, et je compte bien profiter de mon époux durant ces deux longues semaines.  

 

Une fois garé devant l’aéroport, Louis sort son fameux bandeau noir de la poche de son jean en souriant en coin.  _ Quel petit con _ . Cela a l’air de beaucoup l’amuser, mais il rigolera moins quand il sera en train de me supplier de lui faire tout un tas de choses ce soir. Je marmonne et bougonne lorsqu’il me bande les yeux, je n’y vois plus rien mais je peux sentir son sourire alors qu’il me guide à travers les couloirs bondés de l’aéroport. Nous passons la sécurité sous les interrogations des hôtesses. Louis se fait un malin plaisir de dire que nous partons en lune de miel. Je sens à sa voix qu’il est réellement excité et je dois avouer que son excitation amplifie la mienne. Louis me guide pour monter dans l’avion et en profite également pour me tripoter, ce qui a le don de me faire rougir. Lorsque nous sommes installés à nos places, Louis me met un casque sur les oreilles avec notre playlist du mariage pour ne pas que j’entende notre destination, alors je boucle ma ceinture et me blottis contre lui en attendant le décollage. Il me caresse tendrement les cheveux, ce qui a le don de me détendre complètement. Tout mon stress disparaît et je me détends entre les bras chauds de mon mari. 

 

Le voyage s’est très bien passé. Une fois que nous avons décollés, Louis m’a retiré ce bandeau ainsi que mon casque et nous avons passé le voyage à nous câliner. Nous avons également mangé et dormi un peu, moi dans ses bras, calé contre son torse tandis que sa tête reposait sur la mienne. Nous avons finalement atterri 3h plus tard. Une fois sorti de l’avion, Louis a mis ses mains sur mes yeux et m’a guidé jusque dans le hall de l’aéroport. Il m’a ensuite lâché pour passer ses bras autour de mon ventre et a plongé sa tête dans mon cou. Il m’a alors soufflé à l’oreille « _Surprise_ ». J’ai ouvert les yeux et j’ai eu le souffle coupé : _Nice_...Nous sommes à Nice, en France! Sentant ma respiration se couper, il me murmure à l’oreille que nous partons maintenant pour _Saint Tropez_... Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Louis savait que j’avais particulièrement envie d’aller en France, parce que j’adore la culture et la nourriture française, et aussi parce que j’y allais souvent avec maman étant plus jeune. Alors il a décidé de m’y amener pour notre voyage de noces. J’ai épousé l’homme parfait. Je ne perds pas une seconde et me retourne pour lui sauter dans les bras. Il rit et me serre fort contre lui, pendant que mes larmes coulent dans son cou. Profiter de notre lune de miel ici, avec l’homme de mes rêves, je n’aurais rien pu souhaiter de plus beau. Je dois mon bonheur à Louis parce qu’il me rend heureux depuis sept ans, et je sais qu’il me rendra heureux jusqu’à ce que le ciel m’emporte. 

  
  
  


_ Fin du Flashback _

  
  
  
  


Ce souvenir me fait sourire, nous avons passé deux merveilleuses semaines à Saint Tropez. Nous avons profité de la mer comme il se doit. Louis avait loué une magnifique villa non loin de la plage. De notre chambre nous avions vue sur la mer et sur le coucher du soleil, le soir, et c’était absolument merveilleux à regarder. Nous nous sommes beaucoup baladés en ville et dans les alentours, et Lou m’a avoué qu’il aimait beaucoup ce petit coin de paradis. Je pense que nous y retournerons dès que nous en aurons l’occasion. Louis et moi avons passé beaucoup de temps à nous câliner dans la chambre...Enfin, pour être honnêtes, nous avons profité l’un de l’autre dans _toutes_ les pièces de la maison. Il a d’ailleurs beaucoup apprécié ma petite vengeance et en a redemandé à plusieurs reprises. Nous avons passé les deux plus belles semaines de notre vie, loin de tout, avec seulement la plage, la mer et nous. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier ce voyage romantique en amoureux. Qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois que nous partirons, nous serons trois? 

  
  


Plusieurs mois se sont écoulés, nous sommes à présent en décembre, à quelques jours de Noël. Cette année nous le fêtons à la maison avec les Tomlinson. Lottie, Tommy et leurs jumeaux seront présents, ainsi que Niall et sa copine, et Liam et Zayn avec leurs femmes. Ça fait un paquet de monde tout ça, heureusement que notre maison est plutôt grande, sinon je ne sais pas où j’aurai pu caser tout ce monde. Je suis une vraie boule de nerfs depuis une semaine, je m’agite dans tous les sens et Lottie essaie de m’apaiser comme elle peut, mais elle y arrive difficilement. Louis ne comprend pas mon comportement. Il m’observe depuis des jours, il voit bien que je suis agité, que je ne tiens pas en place, et que je suis nerveux mais il ne dit rien, comme s’il sentait que je n’allais une fois de plus rien lui dire. Il n’a pas tord, je ne peux pas lui parler de ce qui m’inquiète, pas pour l’instant, tout simplement parce que j’ai peur que ma surprise ne lui plaise pas ou pire, qu’il refuse ma demande. Je compte tout lui dévoiler pour Noël, le 25 devant notre famille, et j’appréhende énormément. Et s’il refusait? S’il ne l’aimait pas? J’ai tellement peur qu’il refuse...Après tout peut-être que cela ne l’intéresse pas? On ne sait pas... Alors je stresse, je suis insupportable et je pique des crises pour rien. Je m’énerve pour le moindre petit truc et ça a l’air d’amuser énormément Lottie qui me taquine beaucoup à ce sujet. « _On dirait que t’es enceinte mon gars, calme tes hormones», «Tu as tes règles? C’est pour ça que tu es si insupportable?_ » Et raaaah, Mon Dieu, elle m’énerve! Elle pourrait me rassurer mais non, elle préfère se moquer de moi...Bon d’accord je l’avoue, je suis méchant. Bien sûr qu’elle passe son temps à me rassurer, mais je suis tellement stressé que je l’écoute à moitié, trop préoccupé par cette peur au fond de moi. 

 

Nous sommes le 24 décembre, aujourd’hui c’est le réveillon mais également l’anniversaire de l’homme de ma vie. Pour cela, je nous ai prévu un petit dîner aux chandelles pour ce soir. Nous fêtons Noël en famille demain midi. Louis est parti tôt ce matin, je dormais encore profondément lorsqu’il a quitté la maison. Il est 17h, mon Lou rentre dans deux petites heures. Je commence donc à préparer mon repas pour notre dîner en amoureux. Pendant que ça cuit, je dresse une jolie table. Je sors le grand jeux : bougies, fleurs, cadeaux, pétales de roses sur la table et champagne. Mon amour mérite une belle soirée d’anniversaire. En préparant notre table, je ne peux m’empêcher d’avoir un léger pincement au coeur, cela me rappelle un sombre souvenir…  _ Maman _ ...Elle n’a plus jamais franchi la porte de la maison, le jour où je lui avais fait cette surprise… Je prends une respiration tremblante et essaie de ne pas m’effondrer. C’est la soirée de Louis ce soir, je ne dois pas la gâcher en me repliant sur moi-même. Non! Ce soir sera une belle soirée avec l’homme de ma vie. Je secoue la tête pour me ressaisir. Une fois la table prête, je jette un coup d’oeil en cuisine et fonce à l’étage pour me faire beau. Je prends une douche rapide, enfile un simple jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise blanche légèrement transparente, qui laisse apparaître mes tatouages. Je fais un chignon, Lou adore ça, et mets un peu de parfum. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis dans la cuisine en train de préparer les entrées lorsque j’entends la porte s’ouvrir : mon Lou est rentré. Il m’appelle mais s’arrête net. Ah! Il a découvert la table. Je le sens tout à coup m’enlacer et plonger sa tête dans mon cou. Je me retourne sans plus attendre et le regarde dans les yeux en souriant tendrement.

 

Mon coeur bat très fort, en le voyant si touché par mon dîner-surprise. Je souffle en l’embrassant avec douceur :

 

_ \- Joyeux Anniversaire mon ange. _

 

Il me sourit, ému

 

_ \- Merci trésor, tu es le meilleur _ .

 

Je lui dis qu’il a le temps de se doucher s’il le souhaite pendant que je finis de préparer les entrées, il m’embrasse amoureusement et s’enfuit à l’étage. Je finis puis place les assiettes au frigo. Je sors l’apéritif ensuite, et nous sert une coupe de champagne. 

 

Notre repas s’est bien passé, Lou a adoré mon dîner et je dois avouer que c’était plutôt bon. Il m’a raconté sa journée, je lui ai raconté la mienne, nous avons parlé de tout et c'était une soirée vraiment agréable. Au moment du dessert, un super fondant au chocolat, il a ouvert son cadeau : un week-end en amoureux en Espagne pour assister à un match de foot de son équipe préférée , au printemps prochain. Il a ouvert de grands yeux en poussant un petit cri, puis m’a sauté dans les bras pour me câliner pendant de longues minutes. J’espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu’il sera aussi enthousiaste et même plus demain, lorsqu’il découvrira ma surprise. La vraie. Celle qui me tient tellement à coeur.

 

En fin de soirée, après un bon repas et un bain en amoureux, nous nous installons au lit. Louis me remercie en m’embrassant partout sur le visage et cela me fait sourire. Je suis vraiment content que notre soirée en amoureux lui ait plus. Doucement mon chéri devient de plus en plus entreprenant, ses baisers descendent dans mon cou, mon torse, puis mon ventre pour s’arrêter finalement au niveau de l’élastique de mon boxer. Il me regarde en souriant en coin et je me peux m’empêcher de pouffer. Je sais ce qu’il veut et j’en ai envie également. Mon corps réagit immédiatement à son toucher, une légère bosse déforme mon boxer. Louis louche dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans plus attendre, il grimpe sur mon corps et attaque mes lèvres pour me donner un baiser rempli d’amour et d’envie. Tout en m’embrassant avec passion, mon mari glisse ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu’à atteindre mon boxer pour me le retirer. Il s’attarde sur ma bosse plutôt imposante à présent, ce qui a le don de le faire gémir, et mes hanches suivent ses mains. L’envie de prendre le contrôle me vient d’un coup et sans qu’il ne s’y attende, je nous retourne pour être  sur lui. Je lui souris d’un air enjoué et plaque ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête en lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger. Je fais glisser mes mains le long de son torse nu, m’attardant sur son ventre pour y déposer de doux baisers, puis je tire sur l’élastique de son caleçon en le faisant claquer sur ses hanches. Il grogne et cela accentue mon sourire. Je lui retire délicatement son bas puis remonte au niveau de son cou. Je l’embrasse, le mordille et suce tendrement sa peau pour lui laisser une jolie marque qui sera visible pendant quelques jours. J’aime l’idée que les gens sachent qu’il est à moi : _c’est mon mari et je ne partage pas_. Je me frotte doucement contre lui tout en continuant de laisser des marques dans son cou. Louis gémit sous moi et ondule des hanches pour accentuer le contact. Lorsqu’il ne tient plus, il m’attrape d’un coup pour me plaquer sur le lit, me faisant pousser un petit cri. Il me prépare doucement, prend soin de moi durant de longues minutes, me faisant grogner de plaisir. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il prend possession de moi avec tout la tendresse du monde. Ses coups de reins sont tendres, ses baisers sont remplis d’amour. Ses gémissement résonnent en moi telle une douce  mélodie, et je me laisse emporter par tant de tendresse en criant son prénom, lorsque j’atteins le 7ème ciel. Il ne tarde pas à me rejoindre, ma jouissance le faisant venir quelques secondes plus tard. Nos respirations sont saccadées, Lou est toujours allongé sur moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Il tente de reprendre une respiration normale. Quant à moi, je caresse tendrement ses cheveux en souriant. Nous avons fini cette soirée en beauté. Faire l’amour avec mon mari est la meilleure chose au monde, nos moments intimes sont toujours remplis d’amour, et j’aime qu’il me prouve à quel point il m’aime à travers ses gestes pleins de passion et de tendresse. Prenant notre courage à deux mains, nous nous levons et allons prendre une douche rapide, pour ensuite nous recoucher dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Mon amour ne tarde pas à s’endormir, épuisé par sa journée et cette fin de soirée plutôt mouvementée. Je resserre mon étreinte en enfonçant ma tête dans le cou de Louis, et avant de m’endormir, j’adresse mes dernières pensées a ma maman, qui j’en suis sûre est fière de moi, là où elle est à présent. Même après tant d’années, elle continue de me manquer à un point inimaginable, mais je sais qu’elle souhaite me voir heureux et je le suis aujourd’hui, grâce à Louis.

 

Nous sommes le 25 décembre, c’est Noël. Il est 9h, mon Lou dort encore. Quant à moi, je suis déjà aux fourneaux. Eh oui, accueillir du monde c’est bien, mais il faut les nourrir et nous avons des gros mangeurs dans la famille. J’ai décidé de laisser mon Lou se reposer, il a eu une longue semaine alors que moi j’étais en vacances. De plus, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt stressé pour tout à l’heure, quand Louis découvrira enfin ma surprise, et cette boule de stress en moi ne m’a pas laissé beaucoup dormir. Je commence par préparer une bûche puis pendant qu’elle cuit, je m’attaque à la préparation de mon plat. J’enchaîne par les entrées, mets le tout au frais et je me permets de me poser quelques instants, une fois que la dinde est au four et que la bûche repose au frigo. Vers 10h30, j’entends l’eau de la douche, mon Lou est réveillé. Je commence à dresser la table, on est nombreux, ça en fait des couverts! Je suis en train de finir d’installer les dernières décorations de table, lorsque je sens deux bras entourer mon corps. Je souris et respire calmement en me blottissant contre le corps de mon mari. Il parsème mon cou de baisers puis me murmure un « _bonjour_ » à l’oreille. Je me retourne et me blottis contre son corps chaud, j’accroche mes bras autour de son cou puis cale ma tête sur la sienne.  Nous restons quelques minutes comme cela, sans bouger, sans parler, sans rien faire. Nous sommes si bien et à cet instant, mon stress s’est envolé. Il n’y a que Louis dans ma tête. 

 

Louis est excité comme un enfant, il adore cette période de l’année et il est vraiment heureux d'accueil toute la famille ainsi que nos amis, ce midi. Je souris en le voyant s’agiter dans tous les sens, il est beau dans son jean et sa chemise noire. Ses cheveux sont légèrement relevés, laissant apparaître ses doux yeux bleus. _Bon sang, qu’est-ce que je l’aime_! Il est midi lorsque les premiers invités sonnent, je souris à Louis puis me dirige vers la porte d’entrée pour faire rentrer ce petit monde. Il s’agit de Lottie et Tommy, les jumeaux endormis profondément dans ses bras. Je les enlace puis propose à Tommy d’installer les garçons dans la chambre d’amis, qui se trouve au rez de chaussée. Il acquiesce et part les coucher pour qu’ils finissent leur sieste tranquillement. Lottie me voyant stressé m’embarque dans la cuisine pour me faire parler.

 

_ \- Bon _ , dit-elle.  _ Pourquoi tu stresses comme ça? _

 

Je souffle, puis réponds d’une voix douce :

 

__ \- Et s’il refusait ma demande? _ _

 

_ \- Oh Hazzy! Mon frère t’aime de tout son coeur, bien sûr qu’il acceptera ta demande! Enfin, c’est merveilleux ce que tu t’apprêtes à faire. _

 

__ \- Je le pensais aussi jusqu’à maintenant, mais… Lott’s, j’ai peur. _ _

 

 

Me voyant au bord des larmes, elle me prend contre elle sans attendre et me serre fort dans ses bras. Je souffle et essaie de calmer ma respiration. Lottie me berce tendrement en me chuchotant des mots doux à l’oreille. Je me reprends au bout de quelques minutes, souffle un grand coup et m’écarte d’elle.

 

_ \- Merci Lott’s. _

 

__ \- Tu verras Hazzy, il sera plus que ravi, et je suis heureuse de pouvoir t’aider dans ce projet. _ _

 

__ \- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Je t’aime, tu sais? _ _

 

_ \- Je sais et je t’aime aussi Haz, très fort, _ dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

 

Nous sortons finalement de la cuisine en entendant la sonnette de la maison : le reste de la famille arrive. Les Tomlinson font leur entrée, vite suivis par Niall, Zayn et Liam ainsi que leurs copines. Nous sommes au complet, Louis sert l’apéro alors je sors les amuses gueules. Erni et Doris ne me lâchent pas d’une semelle depuis qu’ils sont arrivés et leur présence parvient à me détendre. Ils me parlent de l’école, de leurs copains et bien sûr des cadeaux que le père noël leur a déjà apportés ce matin chez eux. Ils sont deux boules d’énergie impossibles à calmer, et cela m’amuse beaucoup. Les enfants sont tellement excités que nous décidons de nous échanger les cadeaux avant le repas pour les tenir tranquilles. Ils sont ravis, ils crient et sautent partout. A vrai dire, tout le monde semble ravi de mes cadeaux. Je suis plutôt content et soulagé : c’est toujours difficile de trouver l’idée parfaite pour chaque membre de la famille. Tout le monde a ouvert ses leurs cadeaux. Il reste seulement Louis et moi. Mon Lou me sourit en coin en me tendant son cadeau…Je lui souris en l’ouvrant et mes yeux brillent lorsque je découvre ce qu’il m’a offert : c’est le bracelet sur lequel j’avais craqué l’autre jour en boutique. Un magnifique bracelet en argent avec un Soleil, et dessus mon Lou a fait graver “ _I love you._ ” Le soleil signifie beaucoup pour moi, simplement parce que mon soleil, c’est mon mari et cela depuis le tout début. Louis a toujours fait briller ma vie tel un soleil et il continue, même après tant d’années. Les yeux brillants d’émotion, je lui saute dessus et l’embrasse pour le remercier. 

 

C’est à présent à mon tour d’offrir mon cadeau à Louis. Je lui tends une simple enveloppe. A l’intérieur de celle-ci, il y a peut-être notre avenir. Tout se joue maintenant. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Louis l’ouvre, légèrement surpris, puis déplie le petit mot et le lit silencieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vois des larmes apparaître au coin de ses yeux.  _ Oh _ ! Il pleure. Il relève les yeux vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres et murmure un doux « _ Oui _ » avant de me sauter dans les bras. Blotti contre moi, il craque et éclate en sanglots dans mon cou. Il a accepté, mon mari a accepté ma demande! Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément. Je suis soulagé, j’avais tellement peur qu’il refuse. Tout le monde nous regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il se passe, seuls Lottie et Tommy sourient en nous regardant, heureux pour nous.

 

_ \- Pourquoi tu pleures mon chéri? _ demande Jay, surprise par les larmes de son fils.

 

_ \- Je suis seulement heureux, maman _ , dit-il en resserrant notre étreinte.

 

\- Y _ ’a écrit quoi sur ce foutu papier putain _ ? crie Niall, impatient.

 

J’éclate de rire et Louis sourit en me regardant. J’essuie les quelques larmes qui coulent encore sur ses joues et l’embrasse chastement.

 

_ \- Harry m’a fait la plus belle des demandes,  _ dit-il encore ému. S _ ur ce mot, il y a notre futur. _

 

Puis voyant que tout le monde attend avec impatience de savoir ce que contient ce mot, il finit par le lire à voix haute.

  
  


_ Mon mari, _

 

_ A tes côtés, ma vie est parfaite depuis des années. Tu es l’amour de ma vie, tu es mon mari et le père de mes futurs enfants, _

_ C’est ce que nous nous sommes toujours dit. Alors, que dirais-tu de concrétiser la chose? Et si nous devenions parents à notre tour? Veux-tu être le papa de notre futur bébé? _

 

_ Je t’aime, plus haut que les étoiles. _

 

_ Ton chaton.  _

 

Plus un seul bruit ne se fait entendre dans le salon. Même les enfants se taisent, alors que jusqu’à présent nous entendions qu’eux. Le calme dure quelques minutes jusqu’à ce qu’un « _ YES _ » se fasse entendre provenant de Niall. Je ris, ému et je tourne mon regard vers ma famille. Dan nous sourit fièrement, Jay pleure à chaudes larmes, émue et contente d’être bientôt grand-mère à nouveau, et nos amis nous sourient à s’en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis, sans que nous nous y attendions, nous atterrissons au milieu d’un câlin groupé. Tout le monde se serre contre nous, provoquant le rire de Louis et le mien. Une fois que tout le monde est calmé, les questions fusent.

 

_ \- Comment vous allez procéder?  _ demande Liam

 

_ \- Et bien _ , dis-je,  _ pour notre premier enfant, nous avons pensé avoir recours à une mère porteuse. _

 

 _\- Il ne reste plus qu’à trouver la bonne personne,_ ajoute Louis.

 

Je regarde Lottie qui me fait un signe de tête pour me dire que je peux lui annoncer la seconde surprise.

 

_ \- A ce propos, j’en ai trouvé une Lou _ , je reprends en souriant.

 

Il me dévisage, les yeux écarquillés.

 

__ \- Vraiment? Mais...comment tu as fait si vite? _ _

 

__ \- En fait, je...Je prépare ça depuis des mois, mon coeur. _ _

 

 

L’éclat dans ses yeux se fait plus vif. Il articule un « _ Je t’aime _ » silencieux, puis demande à voix haute :

 

__ \- Oh! Alors comment s’appelle cette femme? _ _

 

_ \- Charlotte Tomlinson, _ intervient Lottie, amusée.

 

_ \- Très drôle Lott’s,  _ dit Louis.

 

Il rigole en regardant sa soeur. Je l’observe, un sourire en coin des lèvres...Non, ce n’est pas une blague mon coeur.

 

_ \- Ce n’est pas une blague _ , je reprends.  _ Je voulais que ce bébé ait nos gènes et je sais que tu le désires aussi. Lorsque j’ai discuté avec Lottie de mes envies, elle s’est gentiment proposé de porter notre futur bébé. Alors si tu es d’accord, et bien nous avons une mère porteuse. _

 

_ \- Oh! _ souffle-t-il, visiblement sous le choc.  _ C’est vrai que j’aimerais un enfant qui nous ressemble, mais...Es-tu certaine de ton choix, Lottie? _

 

_ \- Bien sûr que je le suis _ , répond-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, faisant mine d’être exaspérée.  _ J’y ai longuement réfléchi tu sais, je ne l’ai pas proposé à Harry sur un coup de tête. J'en ai d’abord longuement parlé avec Tommy, et puis j’ai pesé le pour et le contre, et le pour l’a largement emporté. Je serais ravie de vivre cela avec vous. _

 

Louis demeure sans rien dire durant quelques secondes. Autour de nous, nos amis et notre famille semblent retenir leur souffle en attendant qu’il reprenne la parole. Un immense sourire éclaire soudain son visage. Il s’avance vers sa soeur.

 

_ \- Bon et bien alors dans ce cas, j’accepte. Merci Lott’s _ , dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour l’entraîner dans un énorme câlin.  _ Tu es la meilleure. _

 

_ \- Je sais _ , rit-elle.

 

Je tourne mon regard vers Jay qui pleure dans les bras de Dan. Je crois que le fait de voir que Lottie est prête à faire cela pour nous la touche beaucoup. Elle peut être fière de ses enfants, elle a fait un travail formidable avec eux. Ils sont tous géniaux et unis les uns envers les autres. Je m’approche d’elle et pose ma main sur son épaule en guise de soutien. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et me sourit puis me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant à l’oreille qu’elle est fière de moi et qu’elle est heureuse de devenir grand-mère. Je lui fais un beau cadeau et j’en suis ravi. Jay sera une formidable mamie pour notre futur bébé, c’est certain. Ce petit bout de nous sera très bien entouré, je n’en doute pas une seule seconde. Il aura les meilleurs grands-parents et les meilleurs tontons et tatas du monde. Je suis tellement heureux que mon mari ait accepté ma demande, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Mon Lou sera le meilleur des papas. Nous allons à présent envisager une vie à trois...

  
  


Nous avons laissé passer les fêtes de fin d’année avant de d’entreprendre sérieusement notre projet bébé. En février, nous avons pris rendez-vous chez le gynécologue. Une quinzaine de jours après mon appel, Lottie, Louis et moi avions rendez-vous pour parler de cela et pour faire quelques examens. Le médecin nous a posé énormément de questions : antécédents médicaux, questions sur nos vies, nos métiers respectifs, nos habitudes, nos vies et aussi les raisons qui nous poussaient à avoir un enfant. Ensuite, il a fait passer quelques examens à Lott’s, alors Lou et moi sommes sortis pour lui laisser un peu d’intimité. Puis ça a été à mon tour de passer entre les mains du médecin sachant que j’allais être le donneur. Une fois tout cela fait, il nous a donné un autre rendez-vous le mois suivant, pour cette fois procéder à l’insémination. 

 

Un mois plus tard, nous étions de retour dans ce cabinet. Le gynéco m’a alors donné un flacon en me demandant, je cite, de “Faire mon affaire”. Je vous avoue qu’à ce moment-là, le stresse est monté comme une flèche. Je me suis enfermé dans la pièce non loin du cabinet pour me déshabiller et puis là, ça a été le blocage. L’énorme blocage, je n’y arrivais simplement pas, le bas de mon corps refusait de coopérer. J’ai essayé de penser à Louis, à nos nuits d’amour, à nos fantasmes mais rien, non rien ne venait. Alors, honteux, j’ai envoyé un message à Lou en lui demandant de me rejoindre discrètement. Il est arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il s’est approché lentement de moi et m’a murmuré à l’oreille « _Alors Chaton, on a du mal sans moi?_ ». Je vous avoue sans honte qu’entendre le son de sa voix chaude m’a fait frissonner de plaisir. Il a ensuite caressé mon corps de ses mains douces en me murmurant tout un tas de choses à l’oreille et quelques minutes plus tard j’étais au garde à vous, prêt et bouillant d’envie. Je revois encore aujourd’hui le sourire salace de mon mari lorsqu’il a vu à quel point j’étais dur pour lui. Je l’entends encore me susurrer de sa voix chaude et remplie d’envie « _Occupons nous de ça mon amour_ » et je ne sais pas si c’est le fait de penser que notre bébé serait en route après ça ou si c’est simplement mon mari qui a le pouvoir de m’exciter si vite, mais quelques baisers et caresses de mon Lou m’ont suffi pour venir dans ce foutu flacon. Après cela, Louis avait également un problème au niveau de son pantalon alors il m’a attendu dehors pendant que je ramenais le flacon au médecin qui en ensuite pu faire l’insémination à Lottie. J’ai rejoint l’homme que j’aime dans la salle d’attente en attendant Lottie puis une fois tout cela fini, il nous a informé qu’il fallait attendre au moins une quinzaine de jours avant de faire le moindre test. Nous sommes ensuite rentré chez nous, non sans entendre ma meilleure amie nous taquiner à l’arrière de la voiture au sujet de la mystérieuse disparition de mon époux.

 

Cela fait 15 jours que nous avons procédé à l’insémination, Lottie est à la maison, elle vient de faire un test de grossesse. Nous sommes tous les trois, assis sur le canapé du salon, nous attendons le verdict. L’attente est insoutenable. Un petit bip se fait entendre, signifiant que nous avons enfin notre réponse mais aucun de nous n’ose regarder ce foutu test. Nous nous regardons tous les trois, pour savoir qui de nous va enfin lire cette chose. En ayant marre d’attendre, je prends le test en main, prends une grande respiration et baisse les yeux pour enfin avoir ma réponse. Mes yeux s’écarquillent en voyant ce simple mot affiché sur l’écran, des larmes coulent sur mes joues sans que je m’y attende, ce n’est pas possible. Non, non dites moi que ce n’est pas ce que je crois non…Je regarde à nouveau le test mais je ne me trompe pas, le mot “Négatif” est inscrit en gras sur l’écran…  _ négatif _ , le test est négatif, Lottie n’est pas enceinte, nous n’allons pas être papas. Je lève finalement les yeux vers Lottie et mon mari, qui me regardent, attendant le verdict. Pour seule réponse, je secoue négativement la tête, le visage rempli de larmes. Comprenant immédiatement ce qu’il se passe, Louis vient m’enlacer pour me réconforter mais je peux sentir quelques larmes couler dans mon cou, lui aussi pleure, lui aussi est brisé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ma meilleure amie se joint au câlin en posant sa tête sur mon épaule et en serrant fortement mes mains. Nous sommes dévastés, c’est seulement notre premier essai, mais nous étions tellement impatients et nous attendions tellement ce bébé que nous n’avons pas pensé une seule seconde que cela pourrait s’avérer être négatif. Lottie est vraiment triste pour nous. Elle a elle aussi les yeux remplis de larmes, mais elle nous rassure malgré tout en nous disant que nous allons essayer encore et encore jusqu’à ce qu’un petit bout pointe le bout de son nez. Nous sommes soulagés qu’elle souhaite toujours nous aider dans cette épreuve, mais j’ai du mal à me remettre de ma déception. Je me voyais déjà, 9 mois plus tard, en train de pouponner mon fils ou ma fille et maintenant je réalise que cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite. 

 

Cela fait plus de trois semaines que le test s’est avéré être négatif, je suis triste et j’ai sans cesse envie de pleurer. Je n’ai pas vraiment le goût de faire quoi que ce soit mais je me force. Je vais travailler en essayant d’être le plus souriant possible, le soir je suis avec Louis et j’essaie aussi d’aller bien, du mieux que je peux en tout cas. Il sait que je ne vais pas bien, et je sais aussi qu’il n’est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je le vois, il est parfois ailleurs, la tête dans ses pensées et il a toujours cette moue triste sur le visage lorsqu’il pense que je ne le vois pas. Je n’aime pas voir mon mari si triste, cela me fait encore plus de mal. Il est 20h, Louis et moi sommes tous les deux enlacés dans le canapé en regardant la télé lorsque l’on sonne à la porte. Intrigué je regarde Lou qui secoue la tête pour me dire qu’il n’en sait pas plus que moi, il se lève et va ouvrir, et deux minutes plus tard, je vois Lottie entrer dans le salon telle une furie. Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qui lui arrive? Pourquoi a-t-elle l’air si heureuse et excitée? Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle de cette façon? Mon mari vient s’installer à nouveau contre moi et Lottie s’installe face à nous, sur notre table basse. Nous voyant impatients et étonnés, elle finit par prendre la parole tout en sautillant sur elle-même.

 

_ \- Bon, il y a deux jours, je me suis aperçue que j’avais un retard de règles de plus d’une semaine _ , dit-elle.  _ Alors j’ai refait un test de grossesse et il s’est avéré être positif. _

 

J’écarquille les yeux. Quoi? Que vient-elle de dire?

 

_ \- Mais, _ reprend-t-elle,  _ pour être sûre et certaine et ne pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je suis allée faire une prise de sang hier soir après le boulot et j’ai eu les résultat à l’instant. Les garçons...vous allez être papas. _

 

Merde! Attendez quoi? Je vais être papa? Louis et moi allons être papas? Mon Dieu, ce n’est pas possible, c’est incroyable. Nous pensions tellement que tout cela était foutu pour l’instant et que nous allions devoir tout recommencer et voilà que ma meilleure amie apparaît tel un ange pour nous annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Sans plus attendre, je me jette sur elle en poussant un cri de joie et fonds en larmes dans ses bras. Elle me serre contre elle en pleurant également. N’entendant toujours pas le son de la voix de Louis, je relâche Lottie et me tourne vers lui, il est là toujours assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide, il n’a aucune réaction comme s’il ne croyait pas à tout ça.  _ Oh Lou! _ Je m’approche de lui, monte à califourchon sur ses genoux, prends son visage entre ses mains puis embrasse chastement ses lèvres. Je murmure :

 

 _\- Mon amour,_ _tu as entendu ce qu’a dit ta soeur? Nous allons être papas, ça y est!_

 

Il cligne des yeux, comme s’il revenait enfin à la réalité, puis fronce les sourcils en regardant sa soeur

 

_ \- M-mais _ , bégaie-t-il,  _ le test était négatif, je ne comprends pas. _

 

Oh _ mon amour.  _ Il semble si perdu, il ne comprend pas et je pense qu’il n’arrive juste pas à croire ce que Lottie vient de nous dire. C’est une sacrée nouvelle, complètement inattendue, je l’avoue.

 

_ \- Lou,  _ souffle Lottie, touchée par la réaction de son frère.  _ Le test n’était visiblement pas fiable, il n’a pas su voir que j’étais enceinte. Peut-être que nous l’avons fait trop tôt? Mais écoute, j’ai fait une prise de sang et rien n’est plus fiable que ça. Je suis vraiment enceinte Louis, vous allez vraiment être papas. _

 

Un grand sourire apparaît sur le visage de mon mari puis il m’enlace et plonge son visage dans mon cou en soufflant de soulagement. Je sens son corps tressauter contre le mien et quelques larmes coulent le long de mon cou. Il a tellement tout intériorisé ces dernières semaines qu’il se permet enfin de craquer. Voyant son frère pleurer dans mes bras, Lottie se lève puis caresse tendrement son dos pendant quelques instants. Puis, elle me fait une bise et me murmure : « _ Je vous laisse, à demain _ ». Je lui attrape la main avant qu’elle ne parte, et la remercie une nouvelle fois. Sans elle, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé, sans elle nous ne serions pas de futurs papas à l’heure qu’il est. Je n’y crois pas, c’est merveilleux! Nous étions si tristes et dévastés lorsque le premier test s’est révélé être négatif. Et là, nous venons d’apprendre qu’un petit bout de nous grandit dans le ventre de ma meilleure amie. C’est un signe du destin, j’en suis certain. Dans moins de 9 mois, nous serons trois.

 

Avec Louis, nous avons décidé d’attendre les trois mois de grossesse de Lottie avant d’annoncer la nouvelle à notre famille. Seul Tommy a été mis dans la confidence, bien sûr, puisqu’il vit avec ma meilleure amie et qu’il a eu l’honneur d’assister à ses nausées matinales et à ses nombreuses plaintes. Nous avons eu notre premier rendez-vous chez le gynécologue au milieu de son troisième mois, Louis et moi avons pris notre journée pour avoir la chance d’assister tous les deux au rendez-vous. Nous ne voulions pas louper cette chance de voir notre petit bout pour la première fois. La première échographie, c’est toujours la plus émouvante de toutes. Nous avons poireauté une bonne demi-heure dans la salle d’attente et quand enfin ça a été notre tour, j’ai cru que j’allais m’effondrer. J’étais une boule de stress et Lou n’était pas mieux que moi, seule Lottie parraîssait sereine et calme. Elle prenait même un malin plaisir à se moquer de nous. Bon elle a déjà vécu ça, elle est habituée, mais je me souviens très bien qu’il y a quelques années, elle était loin d’être calme. Je me souviens aussi m’être moqué d’elle... Bon et bien, chacun son tour apparement! Le médecin a commencé à ausculter Lott’s. Elle s’est allongée sur la table et nous avons pu voir une légère petite bosse sur son ventre habituellement plat, et Mon Dieu cela m’a fait quelque chose! Il lui a mis ce fameux gel froid sur son ventre puis il a cherché le bébé. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps avant de le trouver, et c’est là que nous avons pour la première fois entendu son petit coeur battre. Dès les premiers battements, des larmes ont coulé le long de mes joues, et également sur celle de mon mari. En nous voyant dans cet état, Lottie nous a pris les mains et nous a souri avec tendresse. Le médecin a fait quelques examens, et notre petit bout semblait déjà très en forme. Elle nous a également demandé si nous voulions tenter de savoir le sexe et bien sûr nous nous sommes empressés d’accepter. Alors elle a cherché un petit moment avant de nous sourire en nous annonçant que nous attendions _une fille._ Une petite fille, nous attendons une _petite fille_. La première princesse de la famille! Lou et moi étions ravis en entendant la nouvelle, je me suis d’ailleurs effondré en larmes dans les bras de mon mari. Lottie était tout aussi heureuse. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, elle s’est empressée de faire une petite danse en chantant à tue-tête : « _Je vais avoir une petite nièce_.» C’était vraiment mignon et drôle à la fois, cela a beaucoup amusé le gynéco qui n’a pas pu s’empêcher de rire en voyant Lottie se dandiner de la sorte. Le médecin nous a dit au revoir tout en nous précisant que nous avions eu énormément de chance de pouvoir savoir le sexe si tôt. Elle a plaisanté en nous disant que nous avions un bébé très coopératif. Après cela, je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de caresser le ventre de ma meilleure amie pour souhaiter la bienvenue à ma petite princesse qui grandissait bien au chaud dans le ventre de sa tata.

 

Deux jours après la découverte du sexe de notre bébé, nous décidons de faire un petit repas à la maison en invitant notre famille et nos amis. Tout le monde arrivent vers 18h30, ils s’installent dans le salon pour prendre l’apéro et ils commencent à parler entre eux, ne se doutant de rien. Une petite heure plus tard, je jette un coup d’oeil à mon mari, qui hoche la tête pour confirmer que c’est le moment. Alors, je récupère le cadeau posé non loin de moi et le tends à Jay qui me regarde, étonnée. Je lui murmure en souriant :

 

_ \- Ouvre... _

 

Elle déballe le cadeau, puis sourit lorsqu’elle aperçoit un pull gris sur lequel est écrit  _ Future Mamie en Or _ . Elle nous regarde à tour de rôle, semblant réfléchir quelques instants, puis les larmes lui montent aux yeux lorsqu’elle murmure :  

 

__ \- Est-ce que c’est...ce que je crois? _ _

 

_ \- Oui Maman, _ a répondu Louis,  _ Tu vas être bientôt Mamie. _

 

_ \- Quoi? _ dit-elle, tremblante.

 

Elle tourne alors son regard vers Lottie - qui se caresse le ventre en souriant légèrement - avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur nous. Soudain, elle bondit pour nous serrer dans ses bras, inondant nos t-shirts de larmes. Un brouhaha se fait entendre derrière, personne ne semble comprendre ce qu’il se passe réellement, alors, je me détache à contre cœur de Jay tout en lui embrassant le font avec douceur. Puis, je  prends la parole.

 

_ \- Alors hmm voilà, Lou et moi allons devenir papas _ , dis-je au bord des larmes.  _ Nous le savons depuis trois mois à vrai dire mais nous voulions attendre d’être sûrs que tout se passe bien avant d’annoncer quoi que ce soit. _

 

_ \- Lottie a passé une écho il y a deux jours _ , reprend mon mari.  _ Nous l’avons accompagnée et tout va bien. Elle va bien, elle grandit bien et semble déjà très en forme _

 

_ \- ELLE? _ crie Niall choqué

 

_ \- Oui “Elle”, _ dis-je en souriant.  _ Nous attendons une petite fille _ .

 

A ce moment là, une explosion de joie se fait entendre dans la maison, tout le monde nous saute dessus pour nous féliciter. Jay enfile fièrement son pull en nous disant qu’à présent, elle ne le quittera plus jamais puis elle s’empresse évidemment de poser un tas de questions à sa fille pour savoir comment elle va et si elle supporte bien la grossesse. Dan, Liam et Zayn nous enlacent fortement en nous disant qu’ils sont heureux pour nous, les filles Tomlinson semblent heureuses de devenir prochainement tatas, Erni et Doris sautent partout en comprenant qu’ils vont bientôt avoir un nouveau bébé pour jouer avec eux. Quant à Niall, il me prend tendrement dans ses bras tout en pleurant de joie puis me murmure à l’oreille qu’il est vraiment fier de moi et qu’il est ravi et excité de devenir bientôt tonton.

  
  


Charlotte en est à présent à la fin de son 8ème mois de grossesse. Le temps est passé à une vitesse incroyable. Lottie s’est plainte sans arrêt ces derniers mois, elle a presque été plus chiante que pour ses jumeaux et pourtant elle attend un seul bébé cette fois-ci. C’est Tommy qui a été ravi de supporter toutes ses crises et ses pleurs. Je crois qu’il a eu envie de nous tuer une bonne centaine de fois ces derniers mois. Lou et moi avons bossé comme des dingues, moi encore plus, sachant que j’ai forcé Lottie a resté chez elle à partir de son 6ème mois de grossesse, en la voyant fatiguée à longueur de journée. Niall et même Fizzy m’ont énormément aidé pour la boutique. Dès que j’avais besoin d’un coup de main ou que j’étais un peu dépassé, je leur envoyais un sms et ils débarquaient dans les minutes qui suivaient. Lottie a énormément de contractions ces temps-ci, le gynéco nous a dit que ce n’était pas grave et que de toute manière, même si notre fille arrivait avec quelques semaines d’avance, cela ne changerait rien puisqu’elle est en pleine forme et assez grosse pour sortir quand elle le souhaite. Beaucoup de bébés naissent à 8 mois de grossesse, je suis moi-même né à 8 mois et j’ai toujours été en très bonne santé.

 

Je suis actuellement à la boutique, il est 17h je ferme dans une heure. Je suis en train de faire l’inventaire lorsque mon portable vibre. Un message. 

 

**_De: Tommy_ **

_ Direction l’hôpital, Lottie a perdu les eaux. _

_ On vous attend. Dépêchez vous! _

 

Merde! C’est le moment. Oh Mon Dieu. Mon bébé va arriver. Mon bébé va arriver. Oh merde! Non je suis pas prêt. Ok on se calme. Il faut que je respire, ce n’est pas le moment de faire une crise. On se calme, ma fille m’attend, je dois rester calme. J’essaie de respirer calmement, prends de grandes bouffées d’air et souffle un grand coup, plusieurs fois. Quand les battements de mon coeur se sont un peu calmés, je n’attends pas plus et appelle mon mari.

 

__ \- Allô, bébé? _ _

_ \- Oui Lou, c’est moi. Écoute il faut que tu quittes ton boulot maintenant et que tu passes me chercher à la boutique. _

_\- Pourquoi? Qu’est-ce qui se passe?_ demande-t-il inquiet

__ \- Lottie a perdu les eaux, elle est à l’hôpital.. _ _

_ \- Quoi? _ s’écrie-t-il

__ \- LE BÉBÉ ARRIVE, LOU _ _

_ \- Ok ok. Calme-toi. J’arrive _

 

 

Je n’attends pas plus et raccroche. Je récupère mes affaires et ferme la boutique en laissant un mot sur la porte :  _ Fermeture exceptionnelle aujourd’hui à 17h.  _ À peine 5 minutes plus tard, Louis arrive. Il se gare, je n’attends pas et monte sur le siège passager. Lou démarre à toute vitesse. 

 

Nous arrivons une trentaine de minutes plus tard à l’hôpital. A peine garés, Lou et moi courons jusqu’à l’accueil pour demander des renseignements. La dame nous précise qu’il faut aller à la salle d’attente au premièr étage et que normalement Tommy nous y attend. Nous la remercions et nous précipitons vers l’ascenseur. Une fois arrivés, nous repérons vite Tommy qui fait les cent pas. Lorsqu’il nous aperçoit, il souffle de soulagement.

 

_ \- Alors?  _ dis-je stressé.

 

_ \- Elle est seulement dilatée à 8. J’étais avec elle jusqu’à maintenant, mais je suis sorti pour vous attendre,  _ répond Tommy.

 

_ \- Comment va-t-elle?  _ demande Louis.

 

__ \- Elle a mal, mais ça va. Au fait, Harry, elle veut que tu la rejoignes et que tu assistes à l’accouchement _ _

 

_ \- M-mais….mais c’est pas à moi de faire ça. Mais pourquoi?  _ je réponds, paniqué.

 

__ \- Harry, c’est votre bébé, tu es le donneur. Tu dois assister à l’accouchement, tu as plus ta place que moi, je t’assure. _ _

 

__ \- Mais, et Lou- _ _

 

_ \- Bébé _ , dit mon mari. Vas-y.  _ J’attendrai ici, avec Tom. D’accord? _

 

__ \- Je.. D’accord, ok j’y vais. _ _

 

 

Je souffle un grand cou puis prends mon mari dans les bras en lui chuchotant à l’oreille « _ Lorsque je reviendrai, notre fille sera dans mes bras. Je t’aime _ ». Puis je me dirige vers la porte où se trouve Lottie. Un médecin m’attend pour m’équiper d’une blouse jetable et de gants stériles. 

 

Assister à un accouchement est à la fois la chose la plus horrible et la plus belle du monde. Je suis là, à côté de ma meilleure amie, en train de lui tenir la main, et j’essaie de la réconforter du mieux que je peux alors qu’elle hurle et crie de douleur et m’insulte au passage. Elle est dilatée à 10 et les sages femmes ainsi que le médecin débarquent dans la pièce. Le médecin se met devant elle puis lui explique ce qu’elle va devoir faire : pousser et relâcher lorsqu’il lui dira. Ok vu comme ça, cela paraît simple. Mais vu les yeux noirs que me fait Lottie lorsque j’ose lui dire que tout ira bien, je pense que je m’emballe un peu et que cela ne doit pas être si simple que ça. Alors je me tais. Je suis à côté d’elle, elle serre mes mains entre les siennes de toutes ses forces lorsqu’elle se met à pousser en hurlant de douleur. Merde! J’ai mal moi aussi. J’ai l’impression de ressentir sa douleur à travers ses cris et je n’ai qu’une envie : sortir d’ici en hurlant. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois être là, je dois être fort, pour Lottie et surtout pour ma fille, qui va arriver dans quelques minutes. Les larmes me montent aux yeux en entendant ma meilleure amie hurler de cette façon. Je ne supporte pas de la voir souffrir ainsi, je n’ai jamais supporté de voir souffrir les gens que j’aime. Lottie lève la tête vers moi en m’entendant renifler. Elle sourit en me touchant la joue.

 

_ \- Eh! _ murmure-t-elle.  _ Je vais bien Hazzy, je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas. Ma nièce me donne juste du fil à retordre. Elle est déjà aussi chiante que son papa Lou.  _ reprend-t-elle en souriant.

 

Je ris entre mes larmes puis resserre mes mains autour des siennes en embrassant son front. Elle reprend son souffle puis continue de pousser à chaque fois que le médecin le lui dit. Au bout de ce qui semble être des heures, j’entends finalement quelqu’un murmurer « _ Elle arrive» _ et quelques minutes plus tard, des pleurs de bébé retentissent dans la salle. Elle est là. Ma fille est née. Je regarde Lottie, qui tourne la tête vers moi et ferme les yeux, épuisée par tant d’efforts. Un médecin intervient  :

 

_ \- Voulez-vous couper le cordon monsieur? _

 

Quoi? Moi? Couper le cordon? Oh! Non sûrement pas.

 

Lottie rouvre les yeux. Elle aperçoit sans doute l’éclair de panique dans mes yeux, puisqu’elle murmure d’une voix très tendre :

 

__ \- Fais-le, Harry. C’est ton enfant. Tu en as le droit. _ _

 

 

Je la regarde, ému. Ces mots font disparaître mes doutes. Oui, elle a raison. C’est mon enfant. Je suis papa. Là, dans cette pièce, auprès d’elles deux, je suis à ma place. Je dois le faire.

 

Je m’approche doucement du médecin prends la paire de ciseaux qu’il me tend et coupe le cordon, en lâchant quelques larmes. Je l’ai fait. Une sage-femme récupère ma fille, la nettoie un peu puis me la tend. Je la prends, hésitant, et caresse ses petites mains en souriant tendrement.  _ Mon bébé. _ Je la montre à Lottie qui sourit, émue, puis la rends à la sage femme qui doit lui faire ses soins. Je reste avec Charlotte, le temps qu’ils s’occupent d’elle. La sage-femme revient une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tenant dans ses bras ma fille vêtue d’une pyjama rose et blanc et d’un petit bonnet rose pâle. Je lui embrasse le front avec toute la tendresse du monde puis sors rejoindre Louis, pendant que Lottie est transférée dans une chambre pour qu’elle puisse se reposer. 

 

Lorsque mon Lou me voit sortir, il se lève de la chaise, loin d’être confortable, et s’approche doucement. Il s’arrête à deux pas de moi, pose son regard sur cette petite chose endormie dans mes bras :  _ Notre fille, notre bébé, le fruit de notre amour.  _ Quelques larmes coulent le long de ses joues, il caresse tendrement sa petite main en souriant, ému.

 

_ \- Bienvenue dans notre monde rempli d’arc-en-ciel,  _ **_Ely Tomlinson Styles_ ** _. Nous sommes tes papas et nous t’aimons très fort,  _ murmure mon mari en embrassant notre fille sur ses joues potelées.

 

Il relève son regard brillant de larmes vers moi puis m’embrasse, d’un doux baiser rempli d’amour. Aujourd’hui, 4 novembre 2025, notre fille  _ Ely _ est née. Cela est et restera à jamais l’un des plus beaux jours de notre vie.  _ Nous sommes papas.. _

 

Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous, remplie de joie, de fêtes et surtout d’amour. 

  
  
  


**_Tu aurais été une mamie formidable, maman. Je t’aime._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ;)
> 
> et voilà c'est avec ce dernier bonus que ce termine Sun... 
> 
> j'espère du plus profond de mon coeur que cette histoire vous a plu. C'est ma toute première histoire et elle me tient vraiment vraiment a coeur.
> 
>  
> 
> merci pour votre soutien, merci de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure, merci d'avoir suivit mon harry dans sa vie parfois douloureuse, merci a vous pour vos mots gentils et vos compliments qui réchauffe mon petit coeur
> 
> All The Love - S


End file.
